


Teach Me

by drtychnbk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Impact Play, Lingerie, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 56,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drtychnbk/pseuds/drtychnbk
Summary: Chanyeol is the university’s heartthrob teacher. Young, knowledgeable & good looking. Adored by many.But no one knows that his heart has been claimed by the pretty pink-haired student in the back of his class.And Baekhyun? He loves keeping it a secret.





	1. Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello my works can also be found on my twitter, which is where I post the entire thing in frequent updates before it gets dropped here, so if you like/prefer that, my handle is the same. 

** Chanyeol is the university’s heartthrob teacher. Young, knowledgeable & good looking. Adored by many.  **

** But no one knows that his heart has been claimed by the pretty pink-haired student in the back of his class.  **

** And Baekhyun? He loves keeping it a secret. **

**\---**

** **

**\---**

**This will be a collection of scenes and therefore each chapter will be a different time in their relationship.**

**Each chapter can be read individually too, you don't necessarily need to have read everything to understand.**

**You can drop suggestions for moments/kinks you would like to read about [here](https://curiouscat.me/drtychnbk)**


	2. Teach me to behave

**Mister Park is new, and whereas everyone around him is in love with the teacher, Baekhyun is not.**  
  
**He’s annoyed by his face.**

**His cockiness gets him in trouble a lot, and one day it spirals out of control.**

**All because of a stupid note.**

\---

\---

‘Mister Park looks so good today’ the note read when it ended up under Baekhyun’s nose, the owner of it being his best friend, Yuna. 

Like many others in his class, she was head over heels for the man behind the desk. The new teacher, talk of the town, Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun huffed and rolled his eyes, leaning his chin on the palm of his hand in annoyance. To hear everyone talk about the man made him pissed off, especially because he didn’t understand it one bit. 

Park was too tall, his body lanky. He had no hips, lacked much of an ass, and his eyes and ears seemed too big for his head. Not to mention his stupidly bright smile. Baekhyun hated the way the man laughed, how his eyes disappeared and his body always toppled over. 

Most of all he hated how the man pretended not to know how desirable he was. Baekhyun was sure he knew that he had quite a few students at his feet. He had to know the gossip somehow. 

“From the way this stanza was built you can tell the time it was written in, you see-“ mister Park was explaining. He was passionate, Baekhyun had to give him that, and part of what made him feel so annoyed was that he liked this class. Not professor Park, but the subject. He was good at it, yet he refused to show how good. 

Puffing out air again, Baekhyun picked up his pen and scribbled a reply on the paper, after which he folded it and tried to pass it back to Yuna, who was sitting two rows in front of him.

That’s where things went wrong, though, with mister Park turning around to face the class at the wrong time. He caught Baekhyun passing on the note and fell silent, eyes zooming in on the piece of paper.

“Mister Byun, what are we doing?” he called out, dropping his chalk and rounding the desk so he could walk up to the student. 

Baekhyun sat with the paper still in his hand, leaning back with an disbelieving look on his face, “great. Always out to get me, right, mister Park?”

“Mind your tone,” Chanyeol answered, his gaze hard and jaw set. He looked at him as if Baekhyun annoyed him just as much as he frustrated the student. Without asking for it, he snatched the piece of paper from Baekhyun’s hold and unfolded it.

Oh boy, this was going to be fun.

Yuna hid behind her hands, embarrassed because he was about to read her words, but Baekhyun could only grin. 

Mister Park would read his words and know what he thought, and it would bring him embarrassment because of course he went ahead and shared with the entire class, “Mister Park looks so good today,” he spoke, fingers gripping the page.

His eyes then went to Baekhyun’s reply, and as the first words started leaving Chanyeol’s mouth the smaller tried to look innocent about what was to come.

"You think so? I bet that even my smallest-“ the teacher stopped. Chanyeol stopped, never finishing his sentence because it would be improper to share with the class. 

Baekhyun finished it in his head, though, ‘- dildo is bigger than his dick.’ 

The flush reaching Chanyeol’s neck was satisfying to watch, but the man covered up too quickly for Baekhyun to properly enjoy it. “What are you, twelve? Stay after class, Byun,” it was an order, and Baekhyun knew better than to continue messing around or else he’d be kicked out of class. 

Annoying Park really wasn’t worth failing his course.

The piece of paper was taken to the desk, and before Chanyeol reached it he resumed his teaching. The note was placed with Chanyeol’s stuff though, rather than being thrown away, and Baekhyun wondered why. If it had a purpose.

It left him unable to focus for the rest of the hour, as he was wondering if mister Park was going to tell on him after class. Baekhyun may have to go as far as to beg him not to, which made him scowl and slump in his chair, not looking forward to the talk they were going to have. 

He should learn to shut his stupid mouth.

“Alright, I’m letting you do some work these final ten minutes. Let me remind you of next week’s deadline one more time. This assignment will take up 40% of your final grade,” Mister Park eventually finished his speech, and everyone got to work. 

Everyone, including Baekhyun.

He stayed bent over his work, not wanting to make matters worse, and drabbled some sentences for his short story in his notebook until mister Park’s deep voice dismissed them. 

But Baekhyun knew better than to run off. He stayed in his seat until the others were gone. Only when they were alone did he get up and walked to his teacher’s desk. 

Mister Park tapped his pen against the wood, eyes on Baekhyun’s face from the moment he had stood up, and he sighed tiredly, “what to do with you?”

Baekhyun’s head dropped, showing the respect he should have shown in class. “I’m sorry, sir, please don’t fail me, I’ll try to be a better student,” he promised idly, knowing neither would fall for it. 

Chanyeol didn’t reply either, which made Baekhyun squirm a little nervously. What was he thinking? Why was he still staring at Baekhyun so intently?

"I don’t know what I did for you to hate me so much, Baekhyun,” the man then said, sounding genuinely concerned, “but I wish you would tell me so we can get it out of the way.”

It was ridiculous, for Chanyeol to want to try so hard, but Baekhyun couldn’t scoff now. “I don’t hate you,” he admitted, sounding rather unsure, “I just refuse to swoon over everything you do like all the others.” 

Chanyeol cocked an eyebrow at that, “the others? Swoon? You mean... act like normal people?” 

Baekhyun laughed, couldn’t stop it, and slapped a hand over his mouth as he realised. 

“No, swoon. The girls wet their panties and boys cream their pants,” he told mister Park, who frowned and told him, “language, Baekhyun,” in a dark and dominating tone. 

And Baekhyun, he shut his mouth. It was the first time he noticed it, the way that authoritative tone made him appease, and it made him feel oddly calm.

“You’re seeing things that aren’t there. But even if you were right, there’s not much I can do about that, so you judging me for it is unfair,” mister Park said. “You’ve never even given me a chance,” he continued, making Baekhyun feel guilty for his behaviour, “and I would like it if you did.” 

He stood up and handed Baekhyun the piece of paper with his comment on it, “here. Let’s forget about this. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Baekhyun gave a single nod and excused himself with a relieved sounding, “thank you, mister Park.”

He left the classroom wanting to smash his head against a wall repeatedly for feeling so awful about what he had done. 

Sure enough, Park hadn’t actually done anything to make Baekhyun feel so annoyed, but something about him just did. Something Baekhyun couldn’t understand.

As he walked down the hallway, the student properly looked at the note in his hand, taking in the way it had been folded differently than before. It sparked Baekhyun’s curiosity, made him wonder what Park had done with it at his desk, and when he unfolded it he got his answer.

Below his own handwriting, the comment that had gotten him into this mess in the first place, was a much neater one. The words were an answer to his jab at Chanyeol, one that had to have been written by mister Park himself, but as he read it he almost couldn’t believe it was.

The words were entirely out of place for a teacher to use, and they made Baekhyun’s head reel because he had to be reading into it too much. 

There was no way his own dirty words had been answered with more filth, with a flirt. Didn’t Chanyeol know what that could cost him?

Then again, Baekhyun had nothing to prove this was Chanyeol’s writing, and the fact that the words were scribbled underneath his own questionable comment didn’t make it better. 

Chanyeol must have known it would be safe. That Baekhyun wouldn’t be able to snitch if he wanted to.

It still begged the question as to why he had done it. Why say this to the class clown, the one ruining every lesson, unless that’s what did it for him? Maybe Chanyeol liked someone who dared to disobey him, maybe as a teacher he had too many follow his word, but Baekhyun…

Baekhyun wasn’t like that. He never listened to mister Park. Maybe that was why he was reading these words, words that made him feel too much at once. 

'_If you want to compare so badly then bring it to class tomorrow’_

It was a dare. A sexual dare. Baekhyun felt hot all over.

He had half a mind to go back to the classroom and demand his teacher to explain, but that curiosity he had felt before, it was still there. If he would do it, bring it to class, what would Chanyeol do? 

Baekhyun wanted to see if it was only a warning, or if one thing would lead to another. If Chanyeol would really ask to see his toys. 

He folded the paper back up and stuffed it in his pocket, deciding to wait until he got home to make up his mind, but secretly he already knew that he’d do it. After all it was his job to drive Park insane. If this was what it would take, he would gladly do it.

Like Chanyeol had asked of him, he could give the man a chance. If it failed, he could at least tease him and threaten him with the note. Baekhyun had options. He just decided to pick the one mister Park had suggested.

And so before he left for school the day after, Baekhyun sat with his toys, measuring dildos to see which one was the smallest. He wasn’t sure about how to take it with him. Whether to wear it before getting to Chanyeol’s class, or if he should put it in his bag instead.

The uncertainty about the tone behind the note made him pick the latter, not bold enough to do something as lewd as go to class with a fake cock up his ass. Not before Chanyeol would confirm this was his intention, to toy with Baekhyun’s emotions by talking dirty to him.

With both his books and the purple silicone toy in his backpack, Baekhyun made his way to school. 

It was embarrassing, and a bit of a turn on, to know he was walking around with a sex toy in his bag, right there at school. No one knew but him, and soon Chanyeol would too. He hadn’t expected it to feel this exciting. 

Yuna hadn’t expected it either, to see her best friend bounce into Mr. Park’s classroom with a smile on his face. Usually he would sulk and grumble, flop down in his seat and ignore the world, but today he was acting different.

“You okay?” She asked Baekhyun as he passed her by, and her bestie dropped a kiss on top of her head in reply. 

“I’m perfect. Ready to play with Park some more,” Baekhyun winked, watching Yuna blink confusedly.

Then, the man in question spoke up, his voice deep and rumbling, “Alright class, sit down, I’m going to get started now,” he stated. 

Everyone followed the order, sitting down almost immediately, but Baekhyun turned to look over his shoulder before he moved, wanting to capture mister Park’s gaze and be the very last to get seated.

Chanyeol’s eyes found his soon enough, and they seemed to darken as they met. His jaw clenched again, but after he released the hold, the tip of his tongue poked out between his lips to wet them. Was he teasing?

“You too, Byun,” Park sighed, and finally the student complied.

He slid into his seat and got out his books, nerves and excitement coursing through his veins as he waited for something to happen. Chanyeol only focused on his teaching though, at least for a good twenty minutes, after which he finally put his students to work. 

And, bingo.

This was Baekhyun’s moment and he knew it. The boy flipped open his notebook, skipping to where he was working on his assignment, and in the sidelines of the page next to it he wrote: ‘I did as you asked. I brought it.’ 

Then, he raised his hand.

“Excuse me sir, could you help me with something?” He asked as Chanyeol noticed his hand in the air and gave him a questioning look. He hummed, getting up from his chair, and walked between the rows of tables until he reached Baekhyun’s.

The others were working, some discussing what was on their pages while others were lost in the music coming from their headphones. However, even with no eyes on them right now, Baekhyun didn’t need to use words. He pointed right at his little note, “It’s about this.”

Chanyeol leaned on the table, large palms curling around the edges, and it was the first time Baekhyun noticed how big they were. It was also the first time he saw lust in his teacher’s gaze, even though it was fleeting. 

“I see,” he answered, voice barely a whisper. He took Baekhyun’s pen straight from his fingers, not lingering on the touch, unfortunately, and as he scribbled his reply, the student leaned in closer to look. 

‘_Stay behind after class to show me’_ it said, simple and direct, and it was enough of a confirmation for Baekhyun to know that this was serious.

This was flirting, inappropriate acting between a student and a teacher, but even now that he knew... he didn’t want to stop. 

Maybe it was the fact that it was inappropriate that made him feel this nerve-wrackingly turned on. Because he was. And he was going to stay behind for sure, ready to see what mister Park would do once he’d pull that dildo out of his bag.

He wished he would have worn it now, so he would have had to show his pussy first before taking out the toy.

Maybe next time. There had to be a next time.

Class seemed to drag on even longer than usual, and Baekhyun was half hard thinking about all the possibilities there were of teasing his teacher if he really were into this all. Baekhyun was determined to find out today. He wouldn’t leave that room until he knew what to expect.

So when Chanyeol told the class it was time to pack their bags, Baekhyun felt relieved he’d almost get there. 

Yuna waited for him as usual, but he waved her off, “I’ve been slacking too much. I need some more feedback from Park, you go already.”

She smiled, even though she appeared worried about leaving the two alone, and then left. Like the day before, it was just the two of them there, and the silence was even more deafening than the day before. 

Chanyeol cleared the chalkboard first, as if he was just as nervous about speaking up, so when the teacher turned to face him, the student unceremoniously dropped the dildo on his desk to get it over with. 

“You asked, so here,” he said, trying to sound cocky, but his voice betrayed how he wasn’t all that confident.

Chanyeol walked over and looked at Baekhyun for a moment, gaze incomprehensible, before he turned to the purple toy on the desk. He picked it up, held it in his hand as if to weigh it, and then he scoffed loudly, “okay, now I’m truly offended.” 

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows. What?

Chanyeol shrugged in reply, as if they were discussing the weather, “I would have understood if you were into like crazy-sized stuff, but this is just a regular dildo.” His eyes moved back up to meet Baekhyun’s, and he asked, “you really think I’m smaller than this?”

Yeah... inappropriate it was. The way Chanyeol was asking him, holding Baekhyun’s toy, one that had been inside of him. 

He decided to stick to cocky, remembering his theory of Chanyeol liking disobedience, “you don’t look like you pack.”

Allowing his eyes to roam his teacher’s body, Baekhyun decided to dip his toe in the water, testing to see if this was okay, and judging by the way Chanyeol stepped closer to him, it was. 

The dildo was placed in Baekhyun’s right hand, and once he had his own free, Chanyeol pulled on Baekhyun’s left one. He guided it, twisting his wrist so his palm was facing up, and then pressed it to his crotch. 

Holy fucking shit. 

“Say that again,” mister Park snapped, squeezing Baekhyun’s wrist tightly as the boy palmed him. 

Baekhyun had his hand on his teacher’s dick. Fuck.

It wasn’t hard to follow the outline of his cock, even through the pants, and Baekhyun followed it all the way to where the head would be, calculating. “Hmm, not as bad as I had thought, I must admit,” he ended up saying.

This was beyond insane, and Baekhyun was way too hard.

Chanyeol let go of his hold on him, but Baekhyun kept his hand on him all the same. 

He rubbed his palm up and down, thinking carefully about what to say next, squeezing the base of his teacher’s cock as much as he could. “Still though, I think I’d prefer this one,” he said, holding up the dildo in his other hand. 

Chanyeol’s look was one of surprise and a little bit of shame, as if he hadn’t expected to hear it. Baekhyun understood, because right now, it sounded like he was turning him down.

“Oh,” he replied, “I see then.” He tried to step away. But Baekhyun wouldn’t let him, he only followed by taking a step forward.

“Don’t you want to know why?” he asked, looking up at mister Park with serious eyes. The man stared back, clearly unable to take all this confusion, doubt keeping him from moving in and cornering Baekhyun.

He was still a teacher, and Baekhyun hadn’t given him a green light. The student knew nothing would happen until he did. 

“Why?” Chanyeol asked then, eyes bearing the same seriousness to them as Baekhyun’s. 

And this was good. This was it.

The younger could feel tingles shoot up his spine as he thought of how provocative his next words would be, awaiting the reaction with a throbbing dick. “Because I know this one I can have inside of me,” Baekhyun whispered the words, and the look in Chanyeol’s eyes changed.

Stepping closer, he backed the student into his desk, looming over him as their bodies were an inch away from touching. Baekhyun felt himself shrink under the man’s gaze, and he made himself smaller as hands at his sides caged him. 

“That’s why?” Chanyeol demanded. His eyes were dark, his voice low, and Baekhyun wriggled around in his spot as he nodded.

Mister Park chuckled then, a hand coming up to take the dildo from Baekhyun’s grip and put it away, “You’ve got guts, I have to say. You’re not scared, but your cockiness is so misplaced.”

He locked eyes with the student again, “did you think I would tell you that you could have me inside of you too?” 

Baekhyun’s neck flushed with heat, his skin tingling as mister Park embarrassed him. He didn’t know how to answer, his mouth hanging open like a fish, his mind hazy.

“You did, didn’t you?” Chanyeol touched his student’s jaw with two fingers, softly tracing it in a move way too sweet for this moment. 

Baekhyun squeaked out something close to a, “yes,” and he shut his eyes because he couldn’t look at the man in front of him.

Chanyeol let go of his jaw, and for a moment Baekhyun was left untouched. Until a rough hand grabbed his crotch through his jeans, unashamedly, and he whimpered. 

Mister Park felt him up, much like he had allowed Baekhyun to do earlier, and all the little one could do was pant. He was embarrassingly hard, enjoying being played with like this, and it was strange because it was so wrong to do, but it felt so right. 

Chanyeol growling in his ear, it was way too perfect for him not to purr at. “It’s hilarious you’d think that when you are so unworthy of a real cock in that pussy of yours,” the taller laughed, right into Baekhyun’s ear, “no, that is something you need to _ea__rn_. Only good students get a reward.” 

Baekhyun felt himself shiver again, and he felt so good he almost wanted to curl himself into Chanyeol’s chest and stay there. Have him say more dirty things, tease Baekhyun until he’d be a begging mess. He wanted that. 

“So,” he concluded, forcing his eyes to open, “if I am a good student for you, will you give it to me?” 

The way this had escalated, gone from a plan to play around, to him actually asking for his teacher’s cock in his hole... he didn’t know how that had happened. But there he stood, as a student, asking his 7-years-older teacher to fuck him. 

And mister Park, he was in this too. Baekhyun could tell, even though the man was trying his best not to be too obvious. He already knew Chanyeol was going to give in. 

“Earn it, Baekhyun. Then we’ll talk again,” his voice was as emotionless as it could get, and as he let go of Baekhyun’s cock and stepped away, his face had been carefully composed too.

He returned to his desk, opening a file on the laptop there, and Baekhyun knew it was the sign he had been dismissed. 

With trembling legs he bent down to pick up the dildo, which had apparently rolled off the table without Baekhyun noticing, and he stuffed it in his bag.

“See you tomorrow, Byun,” Chanyeol said before the boy had reached the door. 

It sounded like nothing had happened, like they had simply talked to each other and that was it. Baekhyun couldn’t exactly feign the same ignorance, but he tried as he mumbled his own goodbye.

Chanyeol let him go with a satisfied grin on his face, and Baekhyun escaped the classroom, making a beeline for the bathroom. 

There was no one there, luckily, everyone having moved towards the cafeteria for lunch, and so Baekhyun got to lock himself in one of the cubicles and free his straining cock from his pants and underwear. 

Wrapping a hand around himself, he made quick work of getting himself off, needing the release more than enjoying the feeling of getting there. 

His head slammed back into the stall door, and it hurt but didn’t help clear his mind of having visions of himself being fucked by mister Park. He couldn’t stop thinking about himself bent over on that desk, moaning as Chanyeol gave it to him because he had _earned_ it. 

It was the hottest scenario he had dreamt of in a while, and to know it could become reality, now that both of them had made their intentions clear, it made Baekhyun come harder than he had in a long time. 

He dirtied the wall and his own pants, the floor too, but as he leaned back, feeling completely spent, he thought it was more than worth it.

\---

Baekhyun had always hated how he had Chanyeol’s class every single day of the week, but now he was grateful for it. 

Since leaving school the day before, Baekhyun had gotten off twice more while thinking about his teacher. Once in the shower and once on his bed, hips bucking up. He was frustrated beyond compare, in need of more than a hand on his dick and a toy up his ass, and it was the excuse he used when getting ready the next morning. 

All he wanted was some fun, to get off on mister Park’s dick and then move on. So what was next?

Baekhyun knew he would have to earn it. That he would have to find ways to show the older that he was a good boy, and it had to stay a secret. 

He sat on the floor, legs crossed and two opened boxes in front of him. One held his toys, the other his lingerie, and picking was hard. Because would going for a toy be taking it too far right away? 

And if it was, then there was always the possibility of Chanyeol not being into lingerie. 

"So, what to do,” he sighed loudly as he picked up one of his favorite panties, a red lacy thong with no back. The idea of wearing it to school, sitting in his seat with the lace chafing his skin, made him feel hot. 

Especially thinking about Park knowing about it, about what he was wearing, while he taught his class like always, it was sexy. Yeah, maybe this was the one to settle on.

Or maybe it would be best he were a bit more straightforward. So far it had been Chanyeol to lead this, and although that had been nice, Baekhyun figured he wasn’t going to wait for the younger to catch on, forever. 

And so Baekhyun dropped the panties and turned to his more exciting box. The one with the toys. He had a handful of them, dildos and vibrators of different sizes, but there was only one he wanted to pick today: the bright pink vibrator with its tiny remote. 

Perfect for a little game, of which Chanyeol could be in charge.

He grinned and got up, pushing his boxes back under the bed and picking out an outfit next. 

"Oh mister Park, if only you knew what is about to hit you,” he whispered to himself as he bent over, slicking himself up for the vibrator, already half hard at the thought of wearing The thing in class for Chanyeol. Giving him the remote and the power to wreck Baekhyun whatever way he wanted to. 

The vibrator slipped in easily when he pushed it in a minute later. He would have jerked off had he had more time, but it would have to wait. Yuna was waiting.

“Baekhyun!” she hugged him as he walked outside, held on to his arm as they walked, and as she bumped his hip the vibrator shifted. 

His cheeks flushed, but Yuna didn’t notice as she was gushing over her new dress, which she had worn especially because mister Park would be listening to a few speeches today, one of which being hers. 

She wanted to impress, sounding so dreamy as she talked about him, and Baekhyun rolled his eyes and played dumb, “Why do you like him so much anyway?” He asked, and Yuna scoffed.

“Why do you _not_?” she retorted, “he’s handsome and such a gentleman, he has brains.. that’s sexy.”

“But he’s 7 years older than us, and our teacher,” he said, knowing how he sounded like a hypocrite, but he wanted to hear her thoughts.

“Baek, we’re in university,” she smiled, “It’s not like we’re underaged kids not knowing about relationships. You’re turning 20 in a month. I mean, I wouldn’t date him now, but once he’s no longer teaching me...” she shrugged. 

Baekhyun hummed, but he stopped asking her about mister Park and changed the subject.

It was a counting down of hours before he’d see Chanyeol again, and until then he was going to try his best to think about anything but the toy up his ass. Even though he knew he was going to fail miserably…

\---

He only checked his phone every two minutes because he wanted to spend his time effectively, not because he wanted to get to Park’s class sooner. Impatient was not a word that fit Baekhyun, and it was definitely not one he wanted to use now with Park Chanyeol.

His excuse to run to Chanyeol’s class when the time was there was the fact that he had to get there early to hide the remote. That was all. 

He managed to get there second, after mister Park and some girl. Luckily for him, the teacher was talking to her at her table, leaving his desk free. 

Without waiting another second Baekhyun ducked behind it, rushing to the drawers on the right hand, and he opened the top one, dropping the remote in it before slamming it back shut and straightening himself. 

Chanyeol turned around right after, looking at him, “ah, Baekhyun, sit down would you.” 

Baekhyun nodded before he made his was down the aisle, passing by mister Park, feeling eyes on him. 

He slid down in his seat feeling relieved, with an erratic heartbeat and sparks running all over his body. The vibrator shifted inside him, and Baekhyun couldn’t wait for Chanyeol to discover his little secret. He couldn’t wait for it to be turned on. 

There was something about it being _their_ secret that made Baekhyun feel all giddy, smile breaking on his face.

“Someone is happy today,” Chanyeol interrupted his thoughts, voice smug. He had moved from the girl’s table to his, and Baekhyun dared look up at his teacher. 

Chanyeol looked hot today, dressed in a usual pair of slacks with a baby blue button down on top of it. His blonde hair was messy, giving him a much younger look, and Baekhyun hated to admit it, but he swooned a little. Like everyone else did.

God, he was so weak.

“I am, mister Park,” he sucked on his lower lip and let it pop, enjoying the way Chanyeol’s eyes were drawn to it.

“Well as long as it doesn’t result in you clowning around, I’m fine with that,” he stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned away, but not before lifting one corner of his mouth in a grin and adding, “you know bad students get punished. Don’t make me give you detention.”

“Don’t worry, mister Park,” Baekhyun smiled brighter, so unlike himself, but it was all because he knew he wasn’t done playing all his cards.

Chanyeol chuckled at him before he turned away, noticing the arrival of a large group of students coming in all at once.

Time for class.

As Park made his way to the front of the room, Baekhyun rushed to get out his books, wanting to get ready as soon as possible. Timing was everything with this plan, and Baekhyun knew he’d have to get the message across to Chanyeol before the speeches would start.

Yuna smiled at her crush as she walked in, and Baekhyun watched her, felt bad because clearly mister Park had no interest in her whatsoever. Yet his friend’s feelings didn’t stop him from ripping out a page from his notebook and scribbling on it. Words meant only for Chanyeol.

He didn’t worry about anyone else seeing them, because he knew how to play this. He knew how to have Chanyeol catch him before it would be passed on. 

“Alright class, today we will spend most of the hour on listening to the first round of speeches...” Chanyeol started off.

Baekhyun wasn’t really listening, which he supposed was bad, but he couldn’t focus on anything other than the note. He waited for a full four minutes before he made a show of folding the paper, and Chanyeol fell silent as he noticed. 

Of course he did. Baekhyun was being loud.

“Again, Byun?” The annoyance in his voice was clear as day, and Baekhyun’s body hummed in excitement. The sound of angry steps bounced off the floor, and long legs strode down the aisle to Baekhyun’s seat within seconds. 

“You never learn do you?” The disapproval was audible, and Baekhyun had to pretend to feel guilty about it as Chanyeol snatched the paper from his hand. 

It was hard not to grin as he looked up at his teacher while he read the words, provocative words that Baekhyun knew would spark a reaction. 

‘_Top drawer. Press 1 to play me_’

Next to it was a little drawing of a vibrator and the words ‘buzz buzz’ to show what he meant. 

Chanyeol’s gaze darkened as he eyed Baekhyun, trying to read him, and the student wriggled in his seat to confirm his thoughts. 

Then the act was back, and Chanyeol snapped at him, “What are you, twelve? Detention, Byun. You answer to me after your final class today,” the man barked, making Baekhyun shrink into his seat. 

Embarrassment coloured his cheeks, but he argued back, knowing fully well that he’d get punished for it once Chanyeol would get that remote control. “This is university, sir, they don’t do deten-“ Baekhyun retorted, only to be interrupted.

"You will do as I say,” Chanyeol bit back, “learn to show respect, then I wouldn’t have to.” 

The whole classroom was silent, and Baekhyun felt like they could all see how mister Park’s words were affecting him. Hot.

“Enough introductions,” the teacher broke the silence, fixing his shirt and slipping the note into his pocket, “let’s start with those speeches then.” 

People got out their preparation, Yuna even fixed her hair and dress, But Baekhyun missed all of it as he kept his eyes on Chanyeol as he rounded his desk. He gathered his papers into a neat pile and picked up a pen, and then, without being obvious, he slid open the top drawer. 

Baekhyun held his breath, watched the teacher’s gaze drop to look at the contents of the drawer, and when he looked back up, scanning the room to see if anyone was watching, his hand dropped inside.

Baekhyun’s heart rate tripled knowing Chanyeol had taken the remote, that his plan had worked, and he relaxed in his seat, forgetting that this, it was only the start of the game.

Now Chanyeol had it, he could turn it on, and that was the real test. Not getting the man to find the remote, no, but Baekhyun not coming in the middle of the classroom, moaning like a little slut. 

Chanyeol’s smile was wicked. He liked this.

Remembering this all, Baekhyun straightened in his chair and kept his gaze on Chanyeol, as subtly as possible, wanting to spot the moment the vibrator would be turned on. He had to make sure he’d be prepared, so he wouldn’t bust his own cover by moaning right away.

But Chanyeol spotted him doing so, following the hand holding the remote like a cat following a light on the wall. He knew the power he had, and he used it, too. Because as he asked the first person to go up to the front of the room, he moved to the back, blocking the view.

Baekhyun couldn’t face the back of the room at all times, that would surely draw attention to him, and so he sat with his back to his teacher, feeling smaller and more nervous than ever before. 

Even though he couldn’t see the taller, he could feel his presence, and Baekhyun just knew the man was smirking, ready to wreck Baekhyun when he decided the time was right. 

"First up,” Chanyeol introduced the student ready to present, and Baekhyun almost jumped as he expected to feel the toy buzz too. It didn’t. Not yet.

Baekhyun’s cock was straining against his pants and he could tell he was leaking without needing to feel it. He was turned on beyond belief, ass clenching around the toy and hips searching for friction as he ground against the chair. 

His breathing was a mess, and his neighbor must be thinking weird shit, but Baekhyun couldn’t help himself. He was about to be fucked by a toy in class that- 

“Go,” Chanyeol told the student, and as the guy up front opened his mouth to speak, the toy came to life, making Baekhyun squirm in his seat.

The low buzz made heat go immediately up his chest, his fingers gripping onto the desk as he felt it hum heavenly against his insides. He kind of wished he could see Chanyeol’s face now, that his teacher could see his in return, but he figured his face didn’t need to be visible for Chanyeol to know he was losing it. 

At the front of the classroom, a guy talked about some work from the middle ages that Baekhyun had already read years before. 

A quick glance to the back of the room told him mister Park was taking notes, the remote idly on his lap. Anyone could see it and wonder what it was for, but no one actually would. But the fact that it was there for the world to see, made Baekhyun squirm more. 

Right now it was only a soft hum, sure, and this would be doable till the end of class, but the student just knew there would be more. The toy had 4 settings after all. 

Those first eight minutes of the first speech were torturous, but they were only the beginning, and Baekhyun readied himself as the second person stepped to the front. 

Baekhyun dared another glance back, which Chanyeol met. Their eyes played a little game of begging and answering, and mister Park ended up grinning wickedly as his hand reached for the remote, switching it to the second setting. 

Baekhyun’s gasp was louder this time, too loud, and heads turned to him to check. The student held his breath, rubbed his stomach to divert some of the pleasure, and sent them an apologetic smile. 

The bullet had shifted right against his prostate, though, and it vibrated just enough to have tiny sparks of pure bliss flash through his body. Biting his lip as to not moan, Baekhyun had to sit through another speech that he ended up not hearing a word of, all because of the wonderful pressure building inside of him. 

God, he wanted to be fucked right now. He’d let Chanyeol do it, too, in front of all these students. Yet all he could do was fuck himself on the vibrator and hope no one would look at him funnily. 

When the second speech ended, Baekhyun could feel someone looming behind him, and words that could be general in any way, were spilled just loud enough for Baekhyun to hear, “You’re doing so good.” 

Baekhyun wanted to rub his head against the taller’s thigh and purr like a kitten. He would suck him off wantonly, all while circling his hips to feel that pleasure. But those were fantasies, not things he could actually have in that classroom.

What he could have was the third setting, which Chanyeol gave to him as he passed by the smaller, making his way to the side of the classroom just up close enough to view the desk as well as Baekhyun’s table. 

Right then, his gaze was on the student, and he watched him take that third setting, watched a hot cheek hit the tabletop in search of a way to cool down, and he had to see the hand the student pressed to his own clothed dick. 

Chanyeol may not approve, but Baekhyun needed something to keep himself from cumming now. He couldn’t take the constant attack on his prostate, the loud buzzing sound that could definitely be heard if everyone went too quiet now. 

It was so hot, being this close to getting caught, and it had to affect mister Park too. It had to, because Baekhyun watched him cross his legs and look away.

Yuna was up third, and Baekhyun tried to focus on her, but he was seeing stars behind his eyes and his mouth had gone slack, making him look anything but focused. 

He rested his head on his arms, covering his mouth and biting into the fabric of his shirt to muffle his whines, A little more and his eyes would be rolling back. 

“Yo, are you okay?” The guy in the seat next to him asked, elbowing Baekhyun in the arm as he gave him a worried look, and the boy nodded because it was the one thing he could do.

After that, he didn’t care anymore, he dropped his head fully in his arms, hiding his face from his classmates, but that only lasted throughout Yuna’s speech. Then, he was called out on it. 

"Trying to take a nap, Byun?” Chanyeol directed him, making all the others look at him, Seeing his flushed, fucked out face, and by now the student was delirious from how close he was. 

"I’m sorry, I-l” he stuttered, feeling the toy switch a final time. The fourth setting, the most brutal one, had him so close to moaning that the face he must have pulled had to be a weird one. Some frowned at him. 

“Are you okay? Need a doctor or anything?” Chanyeol went on, demanding more answers, and the boy shook his head. 

“No, no, it’s just... stomach cramps. Yeah it’s, ahh,” he shut his eyes and dropped his head, “stomach cramps.”

He sounded too out of breath and blissed out for it to be very believable to his own ears, but somehow the others bought into it. Their first thought probably wouldn’t be that he was getting fucked real good with a remote controlled toy, no. 

“Okay then,” Chanyeol smiled.

And Baekhyun hated him for it, hated knowing that this man was far from done playing with him, and that the vibrator was only set back to the third setting because he was close to cumming in his pants. Soon enough the fourth would be back to wreck him.

“Final one,” Park called.

Baekhyun forced his head up, knew he had to at least pretend to pay attention, but it was hard. His forehead was covered in beads of sweat, his cheeks felt hot and wouldn’t be surprised if the front of his jeans were stained now as he was still leaking.

Park’s knowing smile was the worst turn on possible. Because even though that grin had previously made Baekhyun’s insides crawl with disgust, feeling it was fake, now he knew it was real and it was taunting him. 

The vibrator stayed on the third setting for now, but it was still buzzing hard enough for Baekhyun to constantly be on edge. If he really tried, if he could move his ass a little more, he could come now. He absolutely could. 

But then Chanyeol passed him, sliding a note underneath Baekhyun’s notebook so stealthily that even he barely noticed.

The teacher returned to the back for the final speech, which started right then, while Baekhyun leaned back in his seat to open the note out of everyone’s view. Sliding back made the vibrator move deeper inside him, and Baekhyun paused, fingers trembling as he gasped.

The words staring at him from the paper made his stomach do a summersault, the hidden promise in them making him want to behave even better. 

‘_You don’t even know how wrecked you look right now... if you can take another round of setting 4 without coming, scratch the back of your neck. You don’t get to come until after, though._’ 

Was ‘after’ meant to be after another round of setting 4, or after class? Something told Baekhyun it had to be the latter, and that made him sit very still in his chair. 

He had to be a good student, he had promised, so refusing this would show how weak he was, how he couldn’t even try his best for his teacher, and he wasn’t about to do that. 

Slowly, with still-trembling fingers, he brought his hand up to the back of his neck and scratched the skin very lightly. Immediately, the toy jolted back to life, making Baekhyun arch his back and his hand drop on the table. 

He could feel the build up quicken, unrelenting, and he wanted to come, but he refused to give in to that desire. Instead, he focused on giving Chanyeol a show.

He knew there were eyes on him, but he didn’t have to move a whole lot to show his intentions, Chanyeol would get it. And so the student started rotating his hips on the chair, having the toy press against his walls so deliciously. 

His head turned so he could breathe against his shoulder, lips pressing to the sleeve of his sweatshirt, and he blinked rapidly, eyes fluttering closed so Chanyeol could see. 

With his free hand he palmed himself, squeezing the base of his dick to keep off his orgasm, but Chanyeol couldn’t see that. He could only watch him touch himself under the table. 

How the man managed to listen to the speeches and actually teach, Baekhyun didn’t know. 

Towards the conclusion of the final one, which was about the appeal of the Twilight novels - fucking hell - Baekhyun was so close that he had to clamp a hand over his mouth because he was so close to cumming, a low growl leaving his mouth only to be caught by the palm of his hand. 

Mister Park must have noticed from the way his body went rigid as it moved, and he instantly turned the toy back down to the second setting.

Fucker.

The way Baekhyun stayed on edge a moment longer, but then started to lose that close-to-orgasm feeling was pure abuse, and as Chanyeol returned to his desk, his smile told the student that he knew. 

“Time’s almost up. You can pack up your stuff now,” Park told his class, “Oh and, Byun...” he directed the boy, in front of all the others, “maybe you should stop by the nurse before coming to detention, you look a little... hot.” 

The way the man pursed his lips made Baekhyun want to flip him off, but he didn’t. He was being good today. He gathered his stuff, all while the vibrator was still on, and he wondered whether he was meant to stay behind. 

When the bell rang, he let the others rush out first, and Baekhyun was slow to inch to the front of the class, both because he wanted to talk to Chanyeol, as well as because his legs were wobbly, every step sensitive as it made the vibrator rub against his sweet spot. 

Yuna’s worried face came into view before he could make it to the desk, though, “Baek, is everything alright?” 

She sounded so innocent, so unknowing.

Baekhyun almost laughed at her. “I will be, don’t worry,” he promised, touching her arm as he moved around her. 

“Mister Park,” he called out, eyes burning as he waited for Chanyeol to acknowledge him. The man only did so by humming, not looking up from his paper as he wrote.

“Do I answer to you now?” he asked, clear desperation leaking into the question, like a plea to come. He couldn’t go much longer now. 

Chanyeol clicked his tongue though, one hand moving behind the desk, and a second later the vibrator turned off. “Later,” he promised, “After your final class. You can find me here, I will be doing some grading.”

He spoke as if he hadn’t just fucked Baekhyun with the toy, as if he was actually mad at the student, and although Baekhyun knew it wasn’t true the disappointment was there still.

“Yes, sir,” he said.

With the toy now off, walking was easier, breathing was too, but Baekhyun didn’t feel satisfied. His cock was still hard, begging for attention, and the worst part was that he knew he wasn’t allowed to touch himself. 

All he could do was sit out his final hour first.

“What happened in there?” Yuna asked once outside the classroom, and Baekhyun faced her, hoping his acting was good enough to pass. 

“I got the worst stomach cramps ever,” he laughed, rubbing his stomach, “like, if that’s what getting your period feels like... whew.”

The worry didn’t fade from Yuna’s eyes, and so Baekhyun grabbed both of her arms and really looked at her, “I’ll be fine, okay? I’m just gonna go to the bathroom, get some medicine, sit through my final hour and then through detention. It’s nothing.”

His best friend sighed then, curling an arm around Baekhyun’s waist and hugging him sideways, “god, I don’t know what it is about you, but mister Park sure likes to get at you. I’d be jealous but... detention is never fun.”

Baekhyun bit back a smile, knowing how untrue her words were. Or, he hoped they would be proven wrong later today. “I’m okay with it. I do stupid stuff, he’s not cool with that, so I pay for it. It’s not the end of the world.”

She chuckled, “yeah, what was on that note anyway?”

He blinked, trying to think of something to say to her that wouldn’t be the real message, but he couldn’t. Instead he kissed Yuna’s forehead and told her, “trust me, you don’t really want to know.”

\---

After his final class was done with, and the halls were deserted, Baekhyun went against the stream of students, on his way to detention. 

Yuna had offered to stay and wait, maybe keep him company if mister Park would let her, but Baekhyun had sent her off saying he didn’t want her to waste her time because of something that was his fault. 

Apparently, he was good at lying, because she shut up soon enough. Her last words before they had parted had been a good luck, and Baekhyun had smiled and assured her he would be fine. Better than fine even.

He took his time walking to Chanyeol’s classroom, having a short talk with his conscience as he thought about how the last bits of innocence in their fooling around might disappear soon. 

If Park would touch him, or Baekhyun him, they’d break yet another barrier. There’d be no going back once they’d cross the line, but still Baekhyun went. Because he wanted to cross it, that was the entire point. 

When he reached mister Park’s classroom, though, the blinds were shut and the door was locked, Baekhyun tried it twice, and his smile faltered as he realised that it really wasn’t going to budge. 

“Motherfucker,” he hissed, hand about to slam the door in frustration, but then his knees buckled and a loud moan ripped from his chest.

He all but collapsed to the floor as the vibrator buzzed to life, on the fourth setting right from the start, and it was too much for Baekhyun’s still-sensitive prostate to take. 

Sliding to his knees, Baekhyun took a few gasping breaths, trying to cling to his last bit of sanity as the sound of a lock clicking registered somewhere in his foggy mind.

The door creaked open, and when Baekhyun looked up he saw Chanyeol staring down at him with fascination written all over his features, the professional cover now gone. 

“Look at what I found on my doorstep,” the man smiled before he leaned down slightly, one hand outstretched. Baekhyun took it, knowing that was why it had been offered to him, and he let Chanyeol pull him up and into the classroom. 

The door closed behind them, and Baekhyun felt himself being pressed against it as he was caged between Chanyeol’s arms. 

The man locked the door again. And stood right in Baekhyun’s space, face way too close.

The younger fumbled with his hands at his sides as the vibrator continued the onslaught on his prostate. “It’s okay,” Chanyeol said, one hand coming up to push some hair out of the student’s face, “no one is here, you can let go now. Let me hear you, Byun.” 

Baekhyun stopped trying to suppress the sounds he wanted to make, stopped controlling his breathing, and as he let go his hands came up to fist Chanyeol’s shirt. The desperation he felt was leaking through the cracks.

Little whines making it out as he moved his hips, trying to chase something that he couldn’t reach, and Chanyeol chuckled as he watched the boy with fond eyes. “I have to say I am impressed. You took it so well, I’d almost think you had done this before.”

A large palm moved down Baekhyun’s back, stopped at the curve of his ass, and finally the toy’s torturing was put to an end. Chanyeol turned off the vibrator and dragged him with him to his desk, “You don’t even know how proud I am. And good boys, they deserve a reward.”

Baekhyun’s eyes settled on the towel that had been put on the desk, right next to Chanyeol’s grading, and he knew then that the toy wasn’t going to be inside of him much longer. 

He took a calming breath, feeling it all go to his head too soon, but Chanyeol didn’t rush it. He turned Baekhyun, having his ass press into the counter, and he pushed the smaller until he was seated on top of it. 

Baekhyun’s legs swung back and forth, unable to touch the ground, but it made Chanyeol look a little less tall in front of him, which was nice.

His teacher stepped right up between his legs, caressed his face in such a loving way that Baekhyun lost the ability to speak. This was a different Chanyeol, different to the professional front he had in class, different even from their last encounter. He was much softer.

"Do you have any idea,” he breathed out, his hands tipping Baekhyun’s flushed face up so he could look him in the eyes, “how often I’ve thought about kissing you?” 

The words caught the student off guard, the suggestion of Chanyeol having watched him for much longer than he had thought, made his stomach flip flop rapidly. Because no, he didn’t know. He really didn’t. 

“I- thought I just annoyed you,” he stuttered, bringing in what to him felt like a valid argument. 

And Chanyeol hummed to agree with him, “oh yeah, you did. You do. You’re a pain,” he chuckled, “but you should see yourself when you challenge me. You’re like this little devil.” 

Baekhyun was speechless, lips slightly parted as he tried to take it in. Park Chanyeol had been watching him.

“I want to take your breath away the same way you can take away mine,” the fondness to his words seeped away slowly, making place for something darker, something a little less virtuous, “like today, when your entire body was writhing on that toy. Just a toy, and you were losing it. God, the things that did to my imagination...”

Baekhyun's heart was in his throat, his dick pulsing and as hard as it had been when he had left the classroom an hour before.

Shit.

"Mister Park," he whispered, hands shaking as he needed something, anything, and Chanyeol understood.

"Soon," he promised, a promise that made Baekhyun cry silently because he had been promised 'later' and 'soon' too much now.

But Chanyeol patted his head, traced Baekhyun's face with his fingers, and then asked him, "are you a hundred percent sure about this? I know I'm asking at a moment where your judgement may be clouded, but I need to know. What we're about to do, you can't share with anyone and you can't take it back. Even if it's a one time thing, it will still have happened." 

Chanyeol was asking him if he was okay with this, when Baekhyun had gone as far as wearing a vibrator to school. Did he really have to ask?

"What are we about to do then?" he asked instead of consenting, and Chanyeol swallowed as his gaze dropped. 

"I'm not fucking you until I no longer teach you, if that's what you're wondering, but anything else is on the table."

Baekhyun hummed, feeling a delirious grin start to form as he thought of all the possibilities they still had even then.

He wanted, no scrap that, he _needed_ to be touched, and so he tugged on Chanyeol's dress shirt and begged him, lips in a pout, "kiss me, mister Park."

His gaze was defiant, as if daring the teacher to back out now, but Chanyeol didn’t. His gaze dropped to Baekhyun’s lips, causing butterflies to erupt in the younger’s stomach, and then he was leaning in.

It seemed to all go in slow motion, him eliminating the distance between their lips, but Baekhyun took that moment to stop his heart from freaking out and for his eyes to close. And then they were kissing, Chanyeol’s lips closing around Baekhyun’s soft lower lip, being way too gentle with him. 

It felt genuine, not driven by lust, and Baekhyun felt out of it, unsure of how to do this. 

The mouth against his moved, pulling back just enough to kiss him again, deeper this time, tongue brushing Baekhyun lip, and the boy let his head fall back and mouth fall open. 

Chanyeol took immediate advantage of that, as expected, moving his mouth on Baekhyun’s like he wanted nothing more than make his toes curl, his tongue so warm and soft that the student melted in his grip. 

Because Chanyeol had a firm hold of him, which prevented his body from sagging, so all he had to focus on was kissing back. And he did. 

He didn’t let Chanyeol just kiss him, he pushed back as much, biting at his mouth to add in that bit of resistance the man seemed to like. The hand on his jaw tightened, making Baekhyun moan into the air between them, but Chanyeol swallowed the sound once again.

It didn’t stay to just kissing for long, soon enough wandering hands making the room heat up a little more. 

Baekhyun’s moved around the wonderful body between his legs, and as he locked his ankles his hands found Chanyeol’s ass. 

The taller didn’t falter and didn’t shy away, he let Baekhyun touch, and as he was sure the smaller would stay in place, allowed one of his own hands to let go of the student’s face and resettle on his waist. 

Baekhyun felt good, like he was floating, thoughts of wanting to come pushed to the back of his mind. For now.

“Did you touch yourself?” Chanyeol asked as he drew back, staring at Baekhyun’s spit-slick, swollen lips, “after you left the room?” 

Baekhyun shook his head, swallowing hard as he blinked innocent eyes at him, “I knew I had to be good, so I didn’t. I waited for you.”

Chanyeol hummed, thumb and index finger of one hand holding the smaller’s face now, pressing against his windpipe some. Baekhyun thrummed, lopsided smile appearing as he received a small peck, “good boy.”

The words made his dick twitch, and just like that the mood had shifted.

Chanyeol pushed him back by the chest, until the student’s back hit the table and his head lolled backwards, facing the rows of tables upside-down. A hand was on his jeans, popping the button and zipping it open, and Baekhyun could feel fingertips graze his clothed dick.

“Oh please,” he begged, hips moving up as much as they could to help Chanyeol, because if this toy were to come out, his pants needed to go. 

Mister Park was strong, though, able to lift Baekhyun’s hips all by himself and drag the denim down his ass to leave his skin tingling.

Baekhyun spread his arms on the desk, one hand smacking into the computer’s keyboard, one messing up the pile of grading, as Chanyeol pushed up his shirt. 

The man dipped down, his lips landing on Baekhyun’s stomach, and the boy sighed as the touch was so welcome. The flicks of a tongue against his belly button, so warm and so soft, the kisses down his happy trail to his underwear... 

"Mister Park, _please_,” he breathed, and Chanyeol paused, snapped the band of Baekhyun’s boxers against his skin. 

“Call me Chanyeol,” he ordered.

Baekhyun was going positively insane, every touch both too much and not enough, and he whined, bucking his hips, “Chanyeol.” 

The man answered by tugging at Baekhyun’s underwear, enough to be teasing, as he said, “you want your teacher to see you naked? Little slut...”

Baekhyun’s cheeks were so impossibly hot, the degrading turning him on more. 

“Better yet,” he replied through his teeth, “want my teacher to make me come.” 

It earned him a smack to the thigh, and Chanyeol’s bossy voice to ring clear, “boys who demand get nothing.”

Baekhyun shut his mouth just as fast. He’d wait, knew that he wouldn’t leave the room feeling this on edge again. He just had to be patient, let Chanyeol drink in the sight of him as much as he wanted. 

The man tugged on the hipsters, getting it to slide down Baekhyun’s hips until his cock sprung free. 

Drops of precum immediately smeared on his own stomach, but no matter how badly he wanted to touch himself, he didn’t. He lay back, like a feast for the eyes, as Chanyeol looked at him like he wanted nothing more than to ravish him.

“Look at you, so hard for me,” Chanyeol’s voice was laced with praise, and Baekhyun wanted so badly to please him. 

The sound of a belt being opened made him lift his head, enough to look down his own body to where Chanyeol stood still fully dressed. His hands made quick work of getting his pants opened and down mid-thigh, and Baekhyun got to behold the sight of mister Park’s semi through the grey underwear he had on. 

A stain was visible in the fabric, and knowing it was there because of Baekhyun, made the smaller’s mouth water. “Please.”

Chanyeol pulled on Baekhyun’s body, making the boy slide off the desk and, with a little help, onto the ground. His knees hit the cold floor, but Baekhyun didn’t cry in pain because now his face was right up there, in Chanyeol’s crotch. 

"I won’t make the mistake,” Park said, “Of trusting you not to run after I’ve made you come. You have a habit of doing whatever will annoy me the most,” he chuckled, hand tangling in Baekhyun’s hair. “So, you’re gonna suck me off like the good boy you are and then, and only then, will I give you anything you want.”

Baekhyun was already nodding before Chanyeol was done talking, and he followed the man’s moves as he stepped back and dropped down in his chair. His knees would be grazed later, but he couldn’t give a damn. All he wanted was his mouth on mister Park’s cock. “Let me taste, sir.”

Chanyeol loved his begging, and Baekhyun was ready to do a whole lot of it if it meant he’d get his mouth stuffed full of cock. The older let Baekhyun claw at him with desperate fingers, breath ghosting his erection as he was so impatient, so needy, that he lost his mind.

When he finally allowed the boy to tug down his underwear, pushing himself up in the seat enough to accommodate, he enjoyed the little gasp that followed his nudity. 

Baekhyun’s hand was on him immediately, closing around him and giving a few tugs to feel him. Chanyeol watched the wonder in his face, the way this seemed to turn him on so much, and he felt no worries about taking it to far as his hand returned to that mop of hair and pressed the boy’s face on him. 

“You really are a slut for cock. I wasn’t wrong,” Chanyeol decided.

Baekhyun opened up without thinking, letting the cockhead slide across his tongue before he closed his lips around it and suckled softly. It wasn’t the first dick he’d suck, far from, and he was happy for it because god did he want to please, more than ever.

The soft sound leaving Chanyeol’s mouth was encouraging, but Baekhyun wasn’t satisfied with it. He needed them to be louder, wanted to hear the man full on moan or else he would have failed. 

The hand in his hair tightened, impatient, but Baekhyun refused to give in to it. If Park got to tease, he got to too, and he did so by giving tiny kitten licks to the crown, taking the moment to look at Chanyeol’s cock up close.

Mister Park was cleanly cut, not shaven, and his dick was long but not as thick. An impressive vein ran across the shaft, and Baekhyun was already buzzing at the thought of tracing it with his tongue, but he wouldn’t just yet. 

His fingers, which had already been curled around Chanyeol’s length, now dipped lower to cup his balls, and Baekhyun moaned, tonguing at the slit as he felt how big they were. Surely one of the best dicks Baekhyun had had the pleasure of sucking. 

The hand on his head was as impatient as Baekhyun’s begging had been earlier, and the boy really wanted to draw it out, possibly earn himself a punishment, but he was too eager for it.

He wanted to have his nose pressed to Chanyeol’s abdomen, wanted the heavy feeling of a cock down his throat, he was thirsty for it. And so he let the length slide into his mouth, running over his tongue, until his gag reflex kicked in. 

It was okay, it took some time to move past that, Baekhyun knew, and so he repeated it, lips tight around the girth as he sucked on the way up. 

Bobbing his head in earnest, taking a little bit more each time, brought out the most beautiful sounds from his teacher. Little hisses and barely-audible ‘fucks’. Loud exhaling, choked moans. 

Chanyeol wasn’t letting go yet, but he would. He would once he’d feel himself when running his fingers down Baekhyun’s throat. He’d get there. He sure wouldn’t fail for eagerness.

It was a little stupid, but he was proud of himself for how well he was taking Chanyeol’s cock. How easily it slipped past his lips. 

The pressure on his tongue felt just right, the taste of precum made him want more, and the smell of sex on him was already intoxicating enough to make Baekhyun close his eyes and moan around him.

Chanyeol bucked at it, making Baekhyun gag, and he backed off as tears sprung in his eyes. Immediately hands were there, a hushing sound calming his racing heart after the feeling of choking even if it had only been a second. 

Chanyeol made him look up, check in with him, and Baekhyun felt embarrassed because of the tears, but the wide, apologetic eyes trained on him made it easier. 

“Sorry, I- I won’t-“ Chanyeol stuttered, cursing quietly under his breath, and Baekhyun placed both hands on the man’s knees and waited.

"if that's too far, I- sorry," he was a mess, his chest full of red splotches, and Baekhyun pursed his lips on a smile.

"It's fine, just... warn a guy next time. Like, tug my hair if you're gonna fuck my throat."

The way Chanyeol just fell silent, as if he wasn't hearing right made Baekhyun grin like the Cheshire cat, and he went back in, starting off again with little kitten licks to the slit, until Chanyeol's cock twitched.

"So sweet," the students mumbled, complimenting the man before he took him in his mouth again, sliding all the way down around the base until his nose was almost, almost touching skin.

He didn't have time to get that far, though, for the hand in his hair grabbed a fistful and tugged, a low growl sending shivers down Baekhyun's spine.

"This is your warning, babe," the words were raw and dirty.

Baekhyun almost creamed himself listening to them, and he barely opened his mouth wide enough in time for the first thrust.

He took breaths through his nose whenever Chanyeol's hips pulled back, right before they'd snap forward again, making him slide right past the gag reflex.

"You feel- so warm," Chanyeol moaned between thrusts, really moaned, and Baekhyun wanted to suck him but he couldn't.

Chanyeol fucked his mouth like it deserved, surely leaving his throat raw and lips chapped, but he loved every minute of it. He loved getting him there.

"Shit," the man cursed as Baekhyun's hand played with his balls, tugging on them softly, rolling them across his palm. It was sensory overload, and Baekhyun could feel it as he got closer.

"Will you swallow?" he demanded, asking Baekhyun for permission, and the smaller did everything he could to make an approving noise even with the dick in his mouth.

It wasn't enough for Chanyeol, and so, even though he was panting, he pulled his cock out of the smaller's mouth and dragged his head back.

"Answer me," he insisted, heavy cock bouncing right in front of Baekhyun's face, crown a beautiful red.God, what a sight... not something he'd get out of his mind anytime soon.

"Yes sir, I will," he vowed, sticking out his tongue right after in a silent question for more, and Chanyeol allowed it.

The rush of it was gone at first, as he let the student suck on the head before he engulfed him with his mouth once more, bobbing up and down at a speed not quite like Chanyeol's, but close enough.

His teacher moved along, hips rolling up whenever Baekhyun would go down, but he didn't go as hard as before.

Until he gasped out a loud, "off!" and took his hands away from Baekhyun so he could jerk himself to completion, his cockhead against the youngers tongue.

Baekhyun watched the man until he came, tried to freeze frame the look of sheer pleasure on his face, but as the first ribbons of cum hit his tongue, he closed his eyes, knowing some would inevitably land on his face.

Chanyeol's moan was a heavenly one, made Baekhyun want to get on his hands and knees and present himself, get claimed just so he could hear it again, but he couldn't. He'd have to do with tasting the man, swallowing his spunk once he finished, and that too was a pleasure.

Chanyeol's thumb gathered some of his seed off of the pretty boy's cheek and he pressed it towards the boy's lips, feeling him open up for it. Baekhyun sucked off every drop of cum off the fingers he was fed, slicking up the beautifully thick digits as he did, and Chanyeol watched him in enthrallment.

19 years old and already so, so good at sucking cock.

"Such a good boy for me," he whispered.

Baekhyun sat back with bright eyes and pride in his smile, and Chanyeol wanted to scoop him up and reward him with kisses to his lips and his prostate. And so that's what he did, helping Baekhyun up to his feet and dragging him into a kiss that left the both of them breathless.

The student loved how needy Chanyeol was, how having an orgasm didn't make him lax and unbothered, but instead made him kiss harder, touch more brutal as he squeezed Baekhyun's ass in his hands, parting his cheeks as he did.

The younger faltered in his kissing, his own hardness now too demanding, and the fact that a finger teased at his rim, circling it where he knew he could stretch so beautifully, made his head slide to Chanyeol's neck.

His forehead pressed to the taller man's shoulder and he held on to a strong waist as the finger repeated the move. Chanyeol breathed into his ear, applying pressure to Baekhyun's now-fluttering hole, and he was right back to the dirty talk, "I bet you have such a beautiful pussy."

His tongue traced the shell of his ear, nipped at the lobe as best as he could. "Will you show it to me, Baekhyunnie?" his voice was sweet as syrup, dripping down the student's skin right to his gut.

The fingers pressing against him breached his walls, gaining access and pushing up right to where the toy was, and Baekhyun's eyes fell shut as he moved against it.

"Use words for me, babe," Chanyeol demanded, stopping the movement of his fingertip, and Baekhyun sighed heavenly, eyes droopy as they opened again.

"I will, sir," he spoke, head turned so he could kiss his teacher's neck, wet presses of his mouth without leaving marks.

"Good," Chanyeol retreated his hand at once, leaving Baekhyun entirely too on edge for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"Please, Chanyeol, I can't-" he started to beg, needing that touch to return, but the man stepped back from him with his arms at his sides.

"Go on then," he told Baekhyun, his arms coming to cross in front of him, waiting, patient for now but that could change with a snap of his fingers.

He was expected to show himself, to show off his pussy, and Baekhyun suddenly felt nervous.

What if it wasn't good enough for mister Park? He'd never compared, but he was sure Chanyeol had seen more than one hole in his life. What if he just wasn't as good, would this all stop then?

The clearing on his teacher's throat brought Baekhyun out of his thoughts,

and without doubting himself any longer, he turned and faced the desk, lowered himself over it so his ass was sticking out, inviting and on display only for the older.

Baekhyun's face was hot, embarrassment colouring them again. He hadn't been this flustered this much in a while but he didn't mind it. He liked having Chanyeol talk to him like that, making him feel all bothered.

And so he stuck his ass out a little more, arms under him as he stretched on the desk, the cold wood pleasant against his hot skin and rosy nipples.

A hand returned to his ass, sliding across his lower back and down one globe, taking in the sight exposed for him. "God, I was right," Chanyeol sighed, fingernails digging into Baekhyun's skin as he moved behind the boy, sinking to his knees for him.

"So pretty... you even shaved like the little slut you are," Chanyeol's palm struck his ass, made his hips press into the desk harder, and Baekhyun cried out in surprise.

The hurt skin was rubbed straight after, but Baekhyun was sure it would still bloom with colour soon.

"Do you like it when I call you that? Tell me, Baekhyun, do you?" Chanyeol's breath could be felt there, right as his most intimate spot, yet the boy was expected to have his brain work on an answer.

He dropped his face against the wood, turning it to the side so he could still

speak, and he took a calming breath before he admitted, "I do. I do, love it. Because I am, for you, I am."

Was he even making sense? God, he had been so good for him, why was Chanyeol stringing him along like that?

"Chanyeol, really, I can't-" his words were cut off by the feeling of two hands spreading his cheeks and a tongue pressed to his skin. Right there, he was kissing Baekhyun right there, and the student was glad for the desk because his knees would have surely given.

He wailed, hands moving from his body so he could grip onto the edges of the desk, holding himself in place as that warm tongue wet his entire crack, flattening on broad licks that had Baekhyun leak so much harder.

"Ahh, ah, sir," he sobbed when the tip of that tongue circled his hole and dipped the slightest bit into his pussy.

Chanyeol was taking his time, never giving into any of Baekhyun's begging whines, and he ate the younger out as if it was genuinely the only thing he wanted to be doing right then. Until he just stopped, sitting back on his heels and breathing in and out.

"Now," he told Baekhyun's hole, made the smaller try and press back as much as he could, "you're going to tell me what this is going to be. Whether this is me making you come once, or-"

"Not that," Baekhyun immediately threw back, "not once, please."

"Then what, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asked, sounding amused, and he teasingly blew some air against the boy's hot skin, making him clench hard.

"I-" he stuttered, and then he just let it all out in one breath of air, glad his face was hidden from view, "I've been thinking about you ever since I read your reply to my note. I've come more times than when watching porn. I- sir, please, use me whenever you please. I'll wait for the end of semester so you can fuck me," his cheeks were ablaze, "if you want..."

Chanyeol's fingers lightly danced around on Baekhyun's ass, making his softness wiggle, and the student held his breath as he waited for an answer. Was mister Park going to bring him out of his dream and tell him he didn't want more?

"Okay," the answer sounded.

"Okay?" Baekhyun asked, confusion in his voice, and it earned him another smack in the same spot as before.

"Did I stutter?" Chanyeol's bossy tone was back, making Baekhyun melt, and the boy pressed his face harder into the desk as a finger traced his pussy.

"N-no, sir," he answered, feeling a soft mouth return only moments later, and Baekhyun sighed, pleased like a little kitten.

Chanyeol was a lot less soft this time, all reservations lost now they had both agreed to what they wanted out of this. He licked inside of the smaller, tongue rolling against him so gloriously, and he sucked whenever he'd stop tongue fucking him.

Baekhyun could come just from this, the slow build in his stomach so delicious, but Chanyeol decided he wasn't going to get it like that.

With one hand on Baekhyun's lower back and his tongue still fucking into the boy's tight little hole, he pressed a button and made the vibrator start its attack on Baekhyun's insides one final time.

"Oh my god, oh- oh," the student cried, hand smashing the wood.

It was only the second setting, a low buzz that was pleasant enough to have the muscles in his stomach pulling tightly, but still. His hand shook as he balled it into a fist, slamming it into the desk again and again every time Chanyeol sucked on his skin.

"Plea-pleaseplease," Baekhyun sobbed, his cheeks wet with tears he hadn't felt himself shed. The overstimulation, the build up of hours upon hours of waiting for this moment, made him ache so hard. And finally, after so long, he got what he really wanted.

Mister Park retreated his tongue, but Baekhyun only had to miss him for a minute before the man had returned, his semi hard-on pressing to the student's bare behind, a hand curling in his hair again.

Park had something for hair gripping, Baekhyun realised through the haze, but he didn't get long to contemplate it before that hand was tugging, the intention clear, 'get up'.

Baekhyun used his trembling hands to push himself up, feeling the vibrator move in him as he did, and he let out a choked sound as he fell back against Chanyeol.

The man's hands were on him immediately, his right sliding around his hip to get his hand on Baekhyun's leaking cock while the left caged his chest, fingertips pinching a nipple under his shirt.

A mouth was at his neck, teeth biting at his ear again, and Baekhyun tipped back. Losing all control of his limbs, he let Chanyeol keep him upright as the toy massaged his prostate so delightfully.

Mister Park was rolling his hips against the younger's ass, dick sliding against the crack, up and down, teasing him even more with it. He knew he wasn't going to get fucked, but this was close enough to the sensation of having Chanyeol inside him that he could envision it. Could envision getting wrecked by him.

"Close," he choked, warning the older, who only sped up his movements.

The slide of the cock against his ass became rougher, faster, and the hand on his moved in time with it.

Baekhyun dropped his hand to help, sliding the head of his cock through his knuckles as Chanyeol worked on the length, and by the time spots appeared in his vision he knew he was about to come.

It all bubbled up inside, until it reached a boiling point, and Baekhyun knew he was floating right on the edge, needing that final little push. 

It came in the form of a soft press of lips to his shoulder, a fleeting kiss, that made him spill.

The moan that ripped from his chest was so loud he wouldn't be surprised people down the hall would be able to hear him, and Chanyeol lifted the hand from his chest to cover Baekhyun's mouth while he continued to rut against him.

Baekhyun's cum shot all over both their hands and the desk, and the student would never be able to look at it the same way again. He had been bent over it, had covered it in cum...

He shivered, felt himself drop forward until his hands caught himself on the edge, making his ass stick out more.

Chanyeol's hand moved from his mouth to Baekhyun's back, where he pushed the boys shirt up and out of the way. Baekhyun could hear how close the man was too, had heard those little hisses once before, and he waited for the moment his back would be used as a canvas.

"Come for me, sir," he panted, encouraging him.

Chanyeol groaned, pulling back enough to fist himself, and it only took a few pumps of his hand before he was coming a second time, decorating the student's back and ass with his seed.

The younger stayed beautifully in place as the vibrator continued teasing his over sensitive nerves, but even though he was trembling with it, he waited for Chanyeol to come down first.

Mister Park's breathing was loud and laboured, and with his fingers he spread his cum across Baekhyun's skin, watched it glimmer underneath the fluorescent light.

The slightly displeased noise the boy made, brought back the older's senses, and he immediately leaned away to grab the remote. Finally, Baekhyun's spent body got a break.

Leaning down again, elbows on the desk, the boy puffed for air, hanging his head between his shoulders as he truly realised the weight of what had happened.

This was his teacher, whom he had made orgasm twice. His teacher who had kissed his hole and jerked him off. The man supposed to grade his work even after this day, the one he'd see every day from Monday to Friday, and all he'd think about from now on would be where both of their mouths had been.

Fuck, he was so going to fail this class now.

The towel that had been on the desk connected with his skin, wiped at his back and his ass, even the back of his thighs. Chanyeol was cleaning him up, as well as he could in a room with no running water, but it was okay. Baekhyun liked the thought of going home sticky and dirty.

"Did I do anything," Chanyeol started, "anything at all, that didn't please you?" his voice was calm and collected, unlike the bossy presence it had before.

It was a serious question, requiring a serious answer, and the student shook his head to it.

"No, I would have said so if you had," he reassured Park, "also, you asked me things from time to time, that was nice. I like it when you make me confirm something I want."

The towel left Baekhyun's behind, and a hand on his shoulder tugged him to stand up. Chanyeol turned his body to face him, and with his eyes on Baekhyun's face, continued to clean him up even there.

"Good," he smiled for a moment, "I know I get a little... controlling during sex. And I'm older. But that doesn't mean you can't speak up if you're uncomfortable."

The cloth was dropped to the desk, where Baekhyun knew was more cleaning to be done, but Chanyeol ignored it in favour of taking Baekhyun's hand. The boy blinked at the way mister Park squeezed it, then drew it closer to his body, having the smaller stumble into him.

What followed were arms wrapping around him, the warmth of a body pressed to his, and Baekhyun relaxed as he was so close he got to breathe Chanyeol in. There was still a hint of his cologne on his skin, mixed with sweat, but Baekhyun could only think of how much he liked it.

He linked his own arms around Chanyeol's waist, and he was about to hide his face into the taller's neck when a nose nudged his temple, having him look up. 

Chanyeol was smiling, eyes soft in a way he always was with other students, never before with Baekhyun, and although it made more sense now as to why there had been such tension between them, it was still a little strange to see this side of Park Chanyeol.

The man took it a step further, too, leaning in to kiss Baekhyun again, lips soft and full as they slotted against the younger's. But Baekhyun welcomed it, setting his brattiness and pride aside to allow himself to take what he wanted, which was anything mister Park had to offer him.

He hated to admit he understood Yuna now, but he did. He totally did, even though he wasn't planning on acting all lovey-dovey on Chanyeol's ass any time soon. He'd still be the same Baekhyun, but maybe a version of himself that didn't scoff whenever he was smiled at. One that wouldn't talk behind his teacher's back.

Although, who was he kidding, that's the Baekhyun that had made Chanyeol want him in the first place. Changing his behaviour would probably be weirder than having his teacher coming all over his face.

Chanyeol stayed soft on him now they were both satisfied, and Baekhyun kissed back until his lungs ran out of air and his ass began feeling sore.

"I-" Baekhyun took a step back, "should find a bathroom and like... get this vibrator out." He chuckled, feeling unsure about what to do now.

Mister Park's mouth turned into an 'o' before he gave a nod, humming to show he understood, "ah, of course."

He watched Baekhyun dress himself, silently standing there with his own pants still mid-thigh. The student chuckled, joked "stop watching me, perv, get dressed instead," and Chanyeol rolled his eyes at him but listened to him. The serious mood was gone.

"Oh, and get some lube, for next time," Baekhyun dared to say now the mood had shifted back to something more normal, less sex driven. He smiled over his shoulder while he fixed Chanyeol's pile of grading. "For your fingers, of course, nothing more," he was quick to add.

"Yes, sir," Chanyeol replied, a cheeky chuckle following it, and as the student was writing down something on the answer sheet in front of him, the remote control of his vibrator slid his way.

Baekhyun dropped the pen and turned his grin to Park, "hey, that's my line."

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Chanyeol's mouth pulled too much to hide his smile, and both started laughing a little stupidly. Eyes bright and playful.

Baekhyun gathered his stuff then, getting ready to leave, but not without another daring act on his side. He got up on his toes, pressing a final kiss to his teacher's lips, and he winked, "text me, if you want."

Chanyeol blinked at him like an idiot, and as Baekhyun turned away he stuttered, "but I- I don't have your-"

"Yes you do," he hummed, "just finish your grading, sir."

With a slight sway to his hips he walked away, the discomfort of the situation briefly forgotten as he unlocked the door, but before he opened it he smiled to himself, remembering why he was here in the first place.

"Oh and by the way," he told Chanyeol, who was still standing at the desk, trying to fix himself, "best detention ever." 

He stayed in the doorway until his teacher smiled at his comment, throwing back his own cheeky, "maybe you should be naughty more often then."

Baekhyun shrugged, stepping into the deserted hallway, "I might. Bye, sir."

** [My twitter ](https://twitter.com/drtychnbk) **


	3. Teach Me To Be Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that first day, Baekhyun waits for a text from Mr Park. He waits and waits, growing more impatient by the hour.
> 
> It’s not the only time it shows. It’s during their second meeting Chanyeol concludes, “I need to teach you patience.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switch POVs from time to time, you'll notice soon enough whose pov it is, but js so there's no confusion!

Chanyeol was in deep, deep trouble. Really, fucked beyond compare, at risk of losing everything he had so carefully built up, and yet he couldn't stop smiling.

With his hands still sticky with cum, he traced his fingertip across the row of numbers on the paper, so carefully aligned to become the most precious phone number Chanyeol had ever had the pleasure of receiving: Baekhyun's phone number.

The prettiest boy he had ever laid eyes on, no doubt about it, had left this for him. Had asked Chanyeol to text in, and after what... After not just getting to first or to second base, but third. After his mouth on Chanyeol's cock, after getting his pussy eaten out. 

Chanyeol slid back into his seat, belt still undone, and smiled up at the ceiling, butterflies flapping around in his stomach.

It had taken him a good three months to get to the point where he could voice to himself how much he wanted Baekhyun, and then another two to do something about his little crush. Still, he hadn't expected his note to do much of anything expect show how he wanted the student. If anything, he had expected Baekhyun to laugh at his face and maybe call him a fucking creep, which was why he hadn't actually been that straightforward in his words anyway.

Had he been, he would have written a sexier reply to Baekhyun's sizing insult, 'if you really think so, why don't you go for a test round to compare the feeling'.

It didn't matter anymore, though. Baekhyun had been feisty enough to prove Chanyeol wrong, even with the context being sexual. And when he had first read the words, 'I did as you asked. I brought it', he had known. Baekhyun wasn't going to laugh or tease him, wasn't out to embarrass him in front of the entire class. No, he was going to challenge Chanyeol.

How he had proven Chanyeol to be right about it, wearing a goddamn vibrator in class today, leaving the remote with him...

The moment he had snatched the note from the student's hand and had seen that mocking grin, he had known this was not a note to share with anyone else. But god, the words...

Baekhyun had stolen his heart right then and there, like really stolen it. Not just picking off pieces the way he could with his laughter, with his cocky replies, no... he just snatched it all, unknowingly and so innocently...

Now what was Chanyeol supposed to do with himself? Having had Baekhyun spread out on his desk, skin contrasting so beautifully with the wood, legs opened for him, pretty hole on display just for him. How was he supposed to live with that memory and not want more?

There was so much he wanted to do to the smaller, so much he wanted to please his baby with, and the number scribbled down for him could bring it to life.

He was supposed to stop it here, had already gone too far to be professionally acceptable. Even though he was a university teacher, and his students were all of age, Chanyeol knew this was mixing his private life and work, which was dangerous and could lead to a lot of shit. 

It was why he had drawn the line at fucking Baekhyun while he was still his student. The most his weak heart could promise after having gotten a taste of the boy. He couldn't hold back fully, but he could promise himself not to go to fourth base until there were no longer teacher and student, but adult with a job and student.

With a sigh, Chanyeol started packing up his stuff, needing to clear the desk and get rid of the last of their bodily fluids before he could go home. Or well, to the convenience store first. To get that lube Baek wanted.

The weekend was about to start, meaning Chanyeol had a lot of grading to do, and it would all take even longer now that he'd have the beautiful image of Baekhyun bent over his desk to distract him from reading short stories. Surely he was going to end up jerking off plenty.

The one good thing about it was that Baekhyun's story was among those needing grading, and Chanyeol was going to keep it for last. As well as the boy's phone number.

Chanyeol fixed his belt and picked up the towel to wipe at his desk with great care, leaving no traces behind.

The hallways were deserted as he left the classroom, no traces of lingering students around on a Friday afternoon. Baekhyun had to be long gone. And yet Chanyeol found himself glancing around, hoping to see him again before he'd have to go without seeing him for two days.

But he was alone, the parking lot empty as the teacher dumped his bag on the passenger seat of his car, climbed in, and started the car.

It was only when he was leaving campus grounds, turning onto the main road, that his eyes spotted a cute, pink mop of hair on the sidewalk.

And it was him...

Baekhyun walked with a skip in his step, hands on the straps of his bag and this breath-taking smile on his face that made Chanyeol look away from the road a little too long. How could he avert his gaze when Baekhyun was positively _glowing_?

He drove past the boy with a smile of his own, hands tightening around the wheel.

"Don't worry, babe," he said to the empty car, eyes back on the road now, "I'll get you glittery pink lube, and a pretty pink cock ring too."

\---

Baekhyun waited all night. He hated to admit it, but there was no way around it.

Freshly showered and on his bed, stomach down and legs up in the air, he lay with his laptop in front of him and his phone right beside it. He had turned on his sound, and then waited.

And waited.

It was difficult to follow the plot of the show he was binging, and he tried to do some work to be a little more productive and maybe lose himself in it, but none of it worked. He still ended up with one elbow propped up, hand supporting his chin, and his other holding his phone close to his face. Maybe staring at the thing would make it do something.

For minutes on end he willed a notification to pop up, for imessage or whatsapp to show off that red little dot telling him there was a message waiting. When it did, minutes later, his heart almost jumped out of his chest, sending a tidal wave of little shock currents through his body, but as his eyes went to the banner he saw it was only Yuna.

The disappointment made him drop his phone, heaving a sigh, "stupid Park."

His lips jutted out in a pout, one he wished mister Park could see because he was sure that if he could, Baekhyun's phone would be going off right about now.

Baekhyun missed him, stupidly enough. It had been pretty much nothing that had happened between them, only some good oral, a satisfying orgasm... but Baekhyun felt domestic. Like this was his man supposed to text him, his partner who had pleased him so well, and all he wanted now were cuddles and a chest to sleep on. A warm embrace that told him he was loved.

It was ridiculous, he knew it, but the reason he was waiting for a text was so he could save mister Park's number and send him things whenever he wanted to. Right now, Chanyeol was the one with his number, while Baekhyun had nothing, leaving it all in the hands of his teacher.

If Chanyeol decided he would rather forget today had ever happened, Baekhyun would know through the rejection of not getting a text. And although that would be much easier than hearing it, it wouldn't be less painful. Because mister Park had praised him, had made Baekhyun feel desirable, and now he felt that way he didn't want it to stop.

It wasn't like Baekhyun had low self esteem, he knew he looked good and he loved his body, but for someone else to give him the attention and care he so wanted, was addictive.

Maybe he only missed Chanyeol's hungry gaze, then... not the man himself. That would make more sense, too, because Baekhyun didn't even know what kind of guy Chanyeol was, so this could not, by any means, be called a crush.

It was sexual attraction, and sexual attraction only.

It would be the mood of their texting too. Once Chanyeol would send him a message, that was...

"Why is he making me wait, for fuck's sake," Baekhyun groaned as he rolled over onto his back, looking up at the ceiling, "is he doing it to tease? Is he bored already? who knows?'

He placed a hand on his stomach, settling underneath his sweatshirt and right above the hem of his underwear. Cleaning himself up had been a little painful, with the vibrator having been inside him for so long, but after a proper bath and being bundled up in warm clothes, the discomfort had quickly dulled.

December was quickly approaching, and the time for thick coats and scarves was near. It was Baekhyun's least favourite time of year, but maybe if he had someone else's body heat to warm up with, he wouldn't mind so much this time around.

\---

Chanyeol fell asleep early, for his doing, and dreamt about cotton candy and tingles down his spine. He woke up hard on Saturday morning, his dick against his hip, demanding some attention. He sighed, throwing an arm over his eyes, and smiled at himself as he mumbled, "Baek..."

With fingers curling around his length, he thought back to the previous day, memories flooding his mind easily, making him squeeze himself. No one was going to judge him for an early morning wank after such a thing, especially not if they knew what Baekhyun looked like.

When he closed his eyes, he could see the boy’s smiling face behind his eyelids, which only made him want to touch himself more, and so he pushed the covers down his body, letting the chilly air hit his chest and crotch, and properly wrapped his fingers around his length. 

He started moving his hips in slow, smooth circles and arched his back off the mattress as he jerked himself off, the dryness of his palm gone quickly as his fingers caught on the precum at the tip. He imagined it were a tongue, lapping at the liquid. Baekhyun's tongue.

As his breathing increased, the thoughts on his mind quickly moved on from the memory of having Baekhyun under him, to the fantasies of seeing him again. The little presents he had bought the night before made it easy to imagine an even more obscene Baekhyun.

He thought of how soft the skin of the boy's ass would look with the newly purchased buttplug in place, the pink ribbon attached to it resting against his cheeks. It would be like unwrapping a gift, and with the stretching the plug would do, it would be so much easier to just- to just-

Chanyeol bucked his hips, fucking into his fist as he thought about sliding his cock into that pretty little pussy, all lubed and stretched for him, wanting to cling to him. The memory of Baekhyun's moans made the fantasy that much better, more real, and Chanyeol couldn't hold it in any longer.

With both hands on his cock, he fucked himself to completion, the ring of his fingers milking himself dry as cum spilled on his stomach, dripping into his belly button. A mess, that's what Baekhyun made of him. A big mess.

His body thrummed with pleasure, making him boneless for a little while, spent and sated. Until the air around him was no longer pleasant, but cold, and the cum on his stomach had started to dry.

"Okay, time to get to work," he told himself, sitting himself up with a small smile still on his face.

Because getting to work this early in the day, meant finishing early too. And because he had promised himself he could text Baekhyun once he was done, it meant that hopefully, the better part of his day could be spent talking to his baby.

It was enough to get him up and out of bed, into the shower, and to his desk before 10am. He got out the pile of essays, the paper with notes for grading on top, Baekhyun's phone number at the bottom.

He traced it with his finger, smiling as he promised, "soon, Baekhyun."

\---

"What if you give a guy your number, knowing that for sure he will text you, but a day has gone by and he still hasn't. Does that mean he's not that into you?" Baekhyun whined, kicking his feet as he was back on his bed, like the day before.

Yuna was on the other end of the line listening to his problems, and it was risky to involve her, Baekhyun knew, but he needed someone to talk to. Who else but his best friend would be able to help?

"Wait, you gave a guy your number? When?" she asked, sounding surprised, as if Baekhyun never did that.

He did, she was just surprised that she hadn't been there this time around. Usually they would be out together, and she would be the one to push him into finally doing it.

"Yesterday, after I went home after detention. I-" he had to come up with some sort of a story.

"I stopped by a café because I was hungry, and this really cute guy was there so I-"

Yuna hummed, thinking about it, and Baekhyun dropped the phone to the bed after putting it on speaker, rolling himself around again.

"But if you only talked, then how do you know he will definitely be texting you?" she asked him, not knowing anything about the backstory already there. Of course not.

Baekhyun grabbed his pillow and squeezed it against his chest, wishing it wasn't this complicated. He wanted nothing more than to tell Yuna, but the fact that Chanyeol was their teacher as well as the fact that her crush was said man, made that difficult.

"Well, because we made out? Yeah, we made out, in the... bathroom!" he came up with, technically not even lying.

"You did? What the hell, Baek? Usually you're too shy and I need to push you like mad, and now you get to it yourself, without even being out partying and getting drunk?" Yuna chuckled, surprised but not angry.

He might be getting away with this, she was buying it so well.

"yeah, I know, I just- he was hot okay? He kept giving me bedroom eyes, and so it happened. Point is, I thought he'd text me pretty much right after I left, wanting to make sure it was really my number, but no..." Baekhyun sighed, "so, am I going crazy or am I being stood up?"

"Relax, B," Yuna reassured him, "I'm sure he'll text. Some guys don't want to come across as too needy, so they wait. One time a guy texted me and I didn't even remember who he was anymore."

Baekhyun hid his face in the pillow, feeling stupid as he thought about Chanyeol not wanting to seem too eager. There was no way in hell, he did not affect the man that much. But it was nice thinking such a thing.

"Do you really think he'll still text?" Baekhyun asked, voice sounding muffled and sad, and Yuna huffed.

"If he doesn't then for one, he will be missing out on the amazingness that is my best friend, and two, you will just have to go flaunt your great ass at that café again to show him what he's missing," Yuna tried to cheer him up.

And yeah, show him what he's missing… 

If he wouldn't get a text, he'd have to face mister Park on Monday knowing he got full on rejected. But what if that had been the entire point?

"I don't know, somehow that would really hurt me- my pride. It would hurt my pride," he threw the pillow away and rolled on his side.

"I mean, like /he/ was the one to kiss me! What kind of dirty ass dog kisses a guy and then-"

Baekhyun was in the middle of his rant when the sound of an incoming message brought him out of it.

"Wait, who's that? Is that him? We're on the phone, who else would text you?"

"Thanks Yun... You do know I have other friends, right?" Baekhyun huffed, trying to hide the fact that he had flipped over already and was reaching for his phone.

"Yeah, of course you do," Yuna hummed, waiting for a moment as Baekhyun opened his app, "well, is it him?"

Baekhyun stared at the unknown number, at the words, and had to stop his racing heart before he replied, "yeah, it is..."

"See! Told you so," Yuna was happy for him, excitement audible, "now don't be too easy and make su-" "Yeah thanks, bye Yun!"

He hung up on her first, then pushed himself to sit upright, the phone clutched in both hands as he opened the chat to see the full message that had been sent to him.

_ 🍆: 'why literature needs more eroticism; under the covers' really now? _

The message was short, but referred to his essay. The one he had submitted on Thursday. This had to be Chanyeol. A dry laugh escaped him, making his cheeks quiver as he couldn't hold back the relief.

Chanyeol had texted. It had taken him a full 24 hours, but there it was, mister Park's number he could now save.

He did that first, careful not to save it under the man's real name. Instead he changed his contact name to 'hot stuff', which was discreet enough. Then, with trembling fingers he pressed on the keys, typing back a reply and hitting send before he could overthink it.

Back to waiting it was, but it was a good kind of waiting now, the kind that made Baekhyun feel excited, curious to see where their interactions would take them. His stomach flipped as he saw the little 'typing' sign on his screen, felt an incredible rush.

"Bring it on, Park."

\---

_ 🍓Yes! Did you not read my very clever, very detailed arguments and quotes. _

Chanyeol stared at the words on his screen, the bright and flirty tone to it, and found his grin brightening.

_ 🍆Oh, I did, surprised you didn't add in any fifty shades examples. _

_ 🍓ew hell no, if you're into that I'm cancelling this thing right now _

_ 🍆this thing? _

Chanyeol tapped his fingers against the table as he leaned back, Baekhyun's essay in front of him. It was a damn good one, he was only teasing, but Baekhyun's replies were gold.

The next reply took a bit of time, as if Baekhyun was thinking about what to say, and when he did answer it was a clear diversion.

_ 🍓so are you failing me then? Was it that bad? _

_ 🍆no, it wasn't bad. It was good, actually. Maybe I shouldnt be surprised by the topic, though. _

_ 🍓no, you shouldn't. But hey, I don't blame you... we don't actually know each other that well. _

Chanyeol got up, taking his empty mug with him to refill it. Baekhyun had a point, they didn't exactly know a lot about each other.

_ 🍆you're right. Want to change that? _

He poured more coffee, his phone already glued to his hand, and he knew it wouldn't be dropped another second for as long as Baekhyun would be answering him.

_ 🍓Fine, if you really want to know what goes on beyond the pussy you eat out, let's hear it _

Chanyeol flopped on the couch after he had asked the most basic of questions:

_ 🍆name, age, dob, living, hobbies, sexuality? _

He held the mug to his chest, curious because although he knew half of the answers, he didn't know the other half.

_ 🍓you're kinda predictable... but fine _

_ 🍓Byun Baekhyun, 19, May 6th, with my parents (unfortunately), reading/gaming/camming, as gay as they come _

Chanyeol read the words three times, feeling a different emotion each time. Baekhyun was funny, serious and a little quirky at the same time, which was attractive.

_ 🍆camming? Don't tell me you mean... _

he ended up writing back, and Baekhyun was quick in his answer, having expected this.

_ 🍓knew that would be the thing you'd mention! Was actually kidding about that one. Anyway, your turn, sir. _

The little 'sir' had Chanyeol flush, his smile timid but there, as he could hear the boy say it in his head, sounding out of breath and turned on. He knew how beautiful that was.

_ 🍆26, November 27, single bedroom apartment, writing/walking my cat/guitar, bisexual baby. _

He wasn't sure how Baekhyun would respond to his less formal self, the guy he was beyond his teacher persona, but the way he replied so casually was reassuring. If he'd find it weird, it would feel more awkward, even through texting.

_ 🍓Walking your cat? You don't mean dog? _

_ 🍆I wanted a dog, but I'm alone, it's hard working fulltime and having a dog when there's no one else to care for it. Also, the landlord won't allow dogs. I should be happy I'm even allowed to have a cat. _

_ 🍓cute.. what is it's name? _

Chanyeol turned his gaze to his room, trying to spot Dot somewhere in between the mess that was his stuff. He found her lying curled on top of one of his forgotten sweaters.

_ 🍆Dot. Because she has like an insane amount of them... she's a bengal. _

Dot meowed, yawning cutely.

_ 🍓You do know they call those spots right? _

_ 🍆yes, what's your point?🤪 _

_ 🍓oh my god.. did mister Park just use an emoji on me? 😱 _

_ 🍆God, please call me Chanyeol, mister Park just makes me feel old. It's the biggest turn off possible. _

He had made it sexual, this early on... he had to be stupid... but of course, Baekhyun wouldn't be Baekhyun if he didn't tease right back.

So far text Baekhyun was as mouthy as class Baekhyun.

_ 🍓didn't feel like you had any trouble with it when I was sucking you off, sir 🥺 _

Chanyeol had to take a breath, recover from the fact that the boy was throwing it out there so easily. It would take him a bit more time to get there.

_ 🍆sir is different... but anyway, seen as class is where we met... I'm curious about what you want to do after your studies? _

The typing took a bit longer this time, and Chanyeol put his phone on his stomach so he could drink his coffee.

His wandering thoughts dreamt up a Baekhyun in his bedroom, his parents downstairs, watching porn while playing with the same vibrator he had worn to class.

He wondered if it was more exciting, to have someone at home, someone who could catch you at any time, or if it was an inconvenience.

_ 🍓I want to work as at a newspaper. My dream would be having my own. Picking great topics, the formatting, all of it. It should be informative but also fun and entertaining. I would have a page every issue with interviews with people who are making a difference around the topic global warming, and a healthy sexlife rubric where kinkshaming isn't a thing. It would be everything other newspapers are lacking. 😌 _

_ 🍆that sounds like a big dream indeed, but an interesting one. I'm impressed... you have the same reasons for wanting that job as I had for becoming a teacher. _

_ 🍓how are those jobs in any way similar? 🤪 _

For how smart Baekhyun had sounded before, he now sounded like an idiot.

_ 🍆Really now? You don't see the comparisons? Wanting to educate people but also make their time enjoyable? I sure hope that next to teaching you about literary devices, I also teach you life lessons. _

Baekhyun's reply was instant, and so him.

_ 🍓like 'how to suck dick 101'? _

_ 🍓I'm joking, I get it, I just wanted to tease. _

Chanyeol stared at the words, at yet another flirt, and felt like he'd heard enough about Baekhyun's life for now to deem it okay to move to topics slightly less innocent.

_ 🍆No, because that's a private class. _

_ 🍆but it sounds like it's been on your mind. What we did. _

He swore he was holding his breath as he waited, suddenly very aware of how Baekhyun could show these texts at school and prove how much of a dirty fucker he was.

It was unlikely the boy would, but still.

Baekhyun's next reply would be essential in making him feel more at easy. It had to hold the same bite or-

_ 🍓It has been. I kind of liked that private class. Kind of wish I could get some extra tutoring right now, even. _

The way Chanyeol's body just relaxed, relief spreading, knowing Baekhyun wanted more...

_ 🍆I see. Unfortunately Saturdays are tutor-free days, but there is such a thing as an online course, you know. _

_ 🍓There is? What does that entail then? Can I apply? _

_ 🍆today's class is on 'how to reach an amazing orgasm through nothing but comments from this one guy and a toy of choice (or a hand, whatever)' _

He felt lame immediately after he had sent it, and he was just thankful Baekhyun didn't call him out on it when he answered.

_ 🍓sooo... basically 'sexting 101'? _

Chanyeol blinked, hating how he couldn't stick to confident with this, but truth was that he had never properly done this with anyone.

Not even past relationships, he had never dared. And now a guy younger than him was basically asking him to.

_ 🍆okay who am I kidding, I don't know shit about sexting. I just... Baek, I can't stop thinking about you. I woke up hard after dreaming about you. You make me want things I've never had before. _

The honesty in it made his heart beat out of control, awaiting its verdict. And Baekhyun was good, so good. As if he knew when to annoy Chanyeol and when to tone it down, the way he was doing now.

_ 🍓that's a good start, honestly. Now, a little more detailed and it'll be perfect. ☺️ let me show you. _

Baekhyun was typing again.

_ 🍓I can't stop thinking about you either... can't forget the way your large, rough palms spread me apart and how your tongue fucked me crazy. _

He still wasn't done, and so Chanyeol waited, blood running south at the praise.

_ 🍓do you know how hard it is to focus on schoolwork, when your mind keeps feeding you such a memory? Instead of studying, I could be on my knees for you, yet life is mean that way. _

Chanyeol swallowed hard, fingers suddenly typing on their own, mind turned off.

_ 🍆I want you on your knees, you look good from up here, like, I wish I could explain how good my cum looks dripping down your skin, how your pretty puppydog eyes make me want to wreck you even more. _

_ 🍓I give them for exactly that reason. They get me what I want, but I can't give them through text, which is sad. _

Chanyeol took the bait.

_ 🍆if you could, what would you try to get with them? _

_ 🍓you, between my legs, ignoring rules you have previously set and taking me apart the way I long to be. _

Chanyeol knew what Baekhyun was referring too, knew he didn't like the 'no penetration until the end of semester' rule.

_ 🍆I promise you, I want to ignore the rules too... You think that after getting a taste of that pretty pussy I wouldn't want to feel it clench around me? _

_ 🍓please, you would feel so good. I know we only had our first time yesterday, but I think I'm already addicted to your cock. _

Chanyeol was biting the skin of his lower lip so hard he could feel it tear on one side, blood seeping out and onto his tongue. It stung as he licked over the wound, but it was a pleasurable way to clear his head of some of the fog that was dizzying him.

Another message popped up, making Chanyeol groan and get a hand on himself.

_ 🍓are you getting hard for me already, sir? _

He was, absolutely, and it embarrassed him a bit how little it had taken to get him that far gone. Baekhyun was good at this, or maybe Chanyeol was just weak.

_ 🍆what if I am? Would that boost your ego? _

Unexpectedly, Baekhyun didn't retort with a resounding 'yes', like Chanyeol had expected the bratty boy to do.

_ 🍓It would make me feel a little less guilty about the hand I currently have on my dick. Will you allow me to touch myself? _

And holy shit, even through text, Baekhyun was asking him for permission? Chanyeol ignored the tightness of not unzipping his pants, and slid his hand in, fingertips rubbing at the head of his cock.

_ 🍆only if you tell me what's gotten you this hot, then yes, you're allowed. _

_ 🍓yes, sir. Will you touch yourself while I talk? I want you to.. I want to please you too. _

_ 🍆don't worry that pretty little head, I already am. _

_ 🍓good ☺️ pretend it's me touching you right now. My hand on you as I tell you about all the things I wish you could be doing to me _

_ 🍓do you remember that one day where you had to use that tiny piece of chalk because there weren't any others left? I do, because that was the first day I thought about having your fingers up my ass. _

_ 🍆before I pulled that move on you with the note? Really? _

_ 🍓yes, before the note. God, how thick your fingers looked as you pressed them together to get the chalk on the board, it made me wonder if I could take them. I'm still wondering now. Wish you would have fingered me too, yesterday. _

_ 🍆babe, I wanted to but we didn't have any lube _

_ 🍓I know. I have lube now, though. Am coated in it. Want to know how many fingers I have buried inside my hole right now? _

Chanyeol's breath caught in his throat, and although he longed to touch himself more, he needed to get his pants open first.

_ 🍆yes, please, Baek. Tell me. _

He dropped his phone on his chest and It slid down his side onto the couch, but Chanyeol didn't stop. His hands were on his pants, hips up in the air as he impatiently pushed at the denim.

He didn't stop until he had kicked them off entirely, lying back, phone back in hand.

_ 🍓two. I love scissoring them, spreading myself open and seeing how much I can take. Do you want me to add a third? _

_ 🍆god, yes. I saw your tiny hands, your cunt needs at least three of yours to equal two of mine. _

_ 🍓I know. I know how wide they'd stretch me... _

_ 🍓they'd leave me gaping, hole fluttering in anticipation of your cock. the thought of it is going to drive me insane, how am I supposed to wait until the end of the semester? _

_ 🍆patience, babe. There's plenty of other things to try before we get there. I want to do so much. _

_ 🍓yeah? Tell me then. _

It was a simple request, and yet it made Chanyeol's entire chest a fiery red. Because what he had been used to was vanilla. Sex only after dates, not much foreplay to it, mostly missionary.

He wasn't used to wanting the things Baekhyun made him want,and voicing them? That was a whole other level of scary. Yet he tried, thinking of all his desires including the smaller, as he lazily stroked his cock.

_ 🍆you're a sight to behold, do you know that? Whether down on your knees or spread out in front of me. I want to watch you. _

_ 🍆have you ever just done that? been with a guy as you pleasure yourself? Have you see me pleasuring myself because you look so good bringing yourself to an orgasm? _

_ 🍓no. shit, but that sounds hot. like something way better than a dirty lapdance where you get to cop a feel. _

_ 🍆yeah. And then 69-ing, of course. I already know you can suck, but you haven't felt how soft my throat is. _

_ 🍓shit, Yeol, you're getting good at this real fast... my cheeks are hot 😳 _

_ 🍆and god, then I want to eat you out in every possible position. hips on my shoulders, you on your hands and knees, you lying on top of me. Whatever way I can have you, I will. _

_ 🍓fuck, I want you. my fingers aren't enough. _

_ 🍓can I call you? _

Chanyeol looked at the question, thinking about what Baekhyun would sound like right now if they were to, and next thing he knew, his phone was ringing. The screen lit up with Baekhyun's name, or well, the 'Babe' Chanyeol had saved him under (a precaution really), waiting for his answer.

He considered not picking up, keeping it to writing only, but he couldn't resist hearing the boy's voice.

He hit the button that connected the call, and the first thing he heard on the other end of the line was heavy breathing and the squelching sound of lubed up fingers.

"Baekhyun?" he asked, earning himself a soft puppy-like whine as the boy heard him say his name.

"Yes, sir, I'm here," Baekhyun answered, continuing to pant into the receiver, and Chanyeol put him on speaker before he clenched the phone under his chin, getting both hands on himself.

"I can hear you touching yourself. Are they fulfilling, those three fingers?"

"I-" Baekhyun shifted, the sheets moving with him, "I think I- I can stretch it with the tip of my pinky finger."

Chanyeol closed his eyes, tried to envision Baekhyun body, completely naked, on a bed with his legs spread obscenely, fingers sliding in and out of his wet hole. The sounds were lewd enough for Chanyeol to let out a soft grunt, low and settling deep in his chest.

"If I were there now, if we could," he started, middle finger of one hand pressed to his taint as the other teased the crown, "would I fit after how you stretched yourself?"

"Yes, yeah, yes," the reply was instant, Baekhyun's added whine a sign of how badly he wanted that.

"When was the last time someone filled you up, Baek, you sound so needy for it," Chanyeol teased, his own breathing more ragged too as his own release was building.

"Months ago?" Baekhyun had to think, Chanyeol could tell, but it wasn't important, not really, "been way too long."

"You'd really like it, wouldn't you, for me to push your legs up your chest and bury myself inside your heat. You'd beg me if you had to," Chanyeol realised.

The way Baekhyun went delirious, a mumbling mess of sound on the other end of the line, was all the proof he needed.

"Please, you're gonna make me come," the boy brought out, cries of pleasure shaking up every other word. Chanyeol loved hearing him like that.

"Should I stop then?" he asked, feeling so at ease despite what he had first thought to be. It was nice not having to think so much about his every move.

"No!" Baekhyun's reply was loud, too loud, and he cursed at himself, "fuck, I swear if one of my parents come knocking-"

"I'd fuck you so hard, holding your arms down so you couldn't touch me, only take me," Chanyeol shut the boy up right away, his breathing now the only sound as he patiently listened to the man. "I wouldn't touch you until you'd be right there, floating on the edge for so long you'd lose your breath on the way down."

Chanyeol was close, so fucking close just thinking about it, about Baekhyun's blissed out face so close to his, his dick enveloped in warmth, god... why did he think of that stupid rule. Why was the semester another two months still?

"Chanyeol, I'm gonna-" Baekhyun's voice was barely a whisper, and Chanyeol could tell the boy had curled his lubed up fingers around his length from the repetitive sounds of him jerking.

"cum for me, baby," the older whispered, not an instruction but being taken as such anyway.

"Oh god," Baekhyun moaned, the sound choked up as he tried to be quiet, and Chanyeol worked his fist in the same rhythm he could hear his baby use, until he faltered.

Chanyeol kept pumping, hips twitching as he was so close, and when Baekhyun whined again, the teacher knew he was losing it. His shudder could be heard on the line and it drove Chanyeol to the edge, his hold tightening, hips stopping as he reached euphoria.

It was less messy than that morning, but made his head loll to the side all the same, and for a moment neither of them spoke.

"You okay?" Chanyeol asked eventually, having gained his composure enough to shape words, and he laughed when Baekhyun did too.

"Yeah," he answered, sheets ruffling a little more, and he added, "now I'm all sticky, though. Should probably take a shower."

"Is this the new normal then, needing showers? It's been three days and I've dirtied myself an insane amount. It's like I'm sixteen again, discovering masturbation for the first time," Chanyeol chuckled.

"You were fucking sixteen- what even were you doing with your life?" Baekhyun sounded disbelieving, but he didn't linger on it, moved on to a question, "and maybe? Would it be a bad kind of new normal?"

Chanyeol could pick up on the insecurity in the boy's voice, the uncertainty, and he smiled, "no, not bad. Not at all."

Baekhyun hummed, his voice even breathier in the phone now, as if he was suddenly closer to it.

"Was that your first time having phone sex, then?" the boy continued to ask, voice soft and sweet, the gutsy facade having faded in the post-orgasm haze.

"Possibly, yes," was all Chanyeol could admit, feeling a little stupid being less experienced in something than Baekhyun was, but truth be told, he was probably less experienced in much more than just this, "was it that easy to tell?" 

He didn't want to hear a yes, just- please.

"No, but I thought about it because you said you don't know shit about sexting. Wasn't so bad now, was it?" Baekhyun was asking a genuine question, not making fun of Chanyeol's lack of experience at all.

"It wasn't. I didn't expect us to get here so soon, though."

Baekhyun hummed, understanding, but his words showed he didn't agree, "I did. For me at least. I've been waiting for you to text me, and you took so long."

"it was only a day," Chanyeol chuckled, unable to stop the smile from spreading, "couldn't wait a day?"

"A fucking day? that's 24 hours, of which 8 I spent sleeping, which leaves 16 hours where I had plenty of time to think about you," Baekhyun spoke, "what do you mean only a day, asshat?"

Chanyeol's smile widened, made him feel younger, and he giggled stupidly as Baekhyun ranted. It was because of those words that Chanyeol knew things wouldn't be ending between them any time soon.

This was only the start.

\---

Come Sunday, Baekhyun had gotten used to looking at his screen and always finding a reply from Chanyeol waiting for him there.

They were in that first phase, where you were glued to your phone, talking non stop for at least the first 48 hours, until either you lost interest or got comfortable.

Their conversations were like a roller coaster ride, going up to these highs in which they got flirty and a little dirty, mentioning sex related things, and then these lows in which they casually spoke about what they were doing or which show they were watching.

Baekhyun found out Chanyeol was much funnier than he appeared to be in class. Although, maybe he hadn't paid enough attention to it in class to notice. Either way, the man kept surprising him with witty comments that would have him grinning from ear to ear, and it was nice.

Baekhyun felt comfortable, so comfortable he experienced some ticklish feeling in his stomach from time to time as he read yet another cute little comment. It made him want to sit with Chanyeol, tucked against his side, arm around his waist and leg slung across one of his. The thought made his cheeks heat in embarrassment of wanting too much, made him feel uncertain, and he shook those thoughts away each time he had them.

_ 🍆I don't mean to make this like this morning again, but I've been trying to keep in my curiosity and I can't anymore. 🤐 _

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows in question at that, and although Chanyeol was typing again already, he still asked.

_ 🍓what are you talking about? 🙈 _

The answer came almost immediately after.

_ 🍆well, I may have bought more than just lube 👉👈 and _

_ 🍆even though I like it, I'm worried that maybe it's not even your thing at all. So, out of pure curiosity and interest... will you tell me about your toys? What you own and what you're into? _

Baekhyun couldn't help but squeal a little at the idea. Not the one of Chanyeol thinking about his toys, but the one about the man standing in a shop, picking out something for Baekhyun. After their first encounter.

Fucking hell, Baekhyun had gotten damn lucky.

_ 🍓oh, I see 👀 Guess you're not telling me what it is, though, right? _

_ 🍆you're very right about that. You either get to see it in person or not at all, depending on what you tell me now. _

_ 🍓alright, well strap in then, because this might be a ride - or might not.. I can't tell because I know nothing about your own preferences 😬 _

_ 🍆my preference is 'I Don't Know' because I don't own anything except a fleshlight. _

Baekhyun almost choked on the sip of water he had just taken, the straightforwardness in Chanyeol's answers still a shock to his system at times.

_ 🍓Oh👀I'd love to see you play with that🙈 _

_ 🍓also, ouch, you're missing out big time. Don't tell me it's just because you top that you don't... nvm. Let me get to it then. _

Baekhyun wondered if he was going to get a reply, but Chanyeol didn't comment on his suggestion.

_ 🍓I own two vibrators, the one with the remote and a bigger one that is more shaped like a real cock. Also, I have three different dildos. An inflatable knotted one, a regular one - the one you saw - and one that is a little bigger... Still doing okay? _

_ 🍆 knotted? What does that even mean? And yeah, of course I am. _

Baekhyun felt a little hot having to explain this all to Chanyeol, who seemed to be a little more innocent when it came to toys, too.

_ 🍓it means there's a knot at the base that I can inflate, so it grows when it's inside of me. Would keep the cum in if it were real.. _

It took a moment for Chanyeol to respond, and Baekhyun briefly wondered if he had scared the man away already.

He hadn't, he had only made him more curious it seemed.

_ 🍆I googled it.. looks painful but also.. hot. Doesn't feel like something to start off with though. _

_ 🍓yeah no, it isn't, but I bought my first toy two years ago so. Are you looking for something to start with then? _

_ 🍆Maybe. I don't know yet. What else are you into? _

_ 🍓I own a small wand, google again if you don't know what that is, and one metal cockring. That's about it. _

Baekhyun sucked on his lower lip, staring at the dots on his screen telling him that Chanyeol was typing, and he noticed he felt lighter already.

This wasn't exactly a discussion of what kinks they were into, but still. It was something, one thing he could stop questioning.

_ 🍆No plugs? Are you not into those? _

Baekhyun's face heated up, thinking about what those words could be suggesting, and he wanted to ask about it but decided to answer first.

_ 🍓I don't know. I never tried, because I felt I had no reason to use it. Never had anyone to stay prettily stretched for before. Why, did you buy me one? 🙈 _

_ 🍆if I did, would you wear it? _

Yeah, Baekhyun was fucked. He was ruined, thinking about himself plugged for Chanyeol. Maybe it had a little diamond stud that would be visible whenever he'd bend over for him. Fuck.

_ 🍓Oh absolutely. With my favourite pair of backless panties. It would look so good. _

He belatedly realised he hadn't mentioned his second box of sexy stuff yet; the lingerie. It was out now, unexpectedly, but it was actually a good thing it was no longer a secret. If Chanyeol would judge him for this, things wouldn't work between them anyway. Baekhyun loved dressing up too much to give it up.

🍆 holy fucking shit you're joking. 

That reply could mean two things: either he was hoping Baekhyun was actually joking because he was weirded ouor the idea turned him on and he was imagining Baekhyun in panties right around now.

_ 🍓Oh no, I am very serious. Cottons are nice, but lace... god lace makes me feel so sexy. Red, black, pink, blue.. I have so many colours. _

He waited, lip bitten between his teeth.

_ 🍆lace? backless? fuck, do you want to kill me? You're not lying are you? I'd be so disappointed. _

Disappointed... Chanyeol would be disappointed if he was lying about this? Fuck again, he was into it.

"Fuck," Baekhyun murmured to himself, feeling his heart do something crazy.

_ 🍓You really always need proof, don't you? Well, lucky for you I'm as into this as you seem to be, so fine. I'll wear them tomorrow so you can see them, and so you can try that pretty plug on me. _

_ 🍆fuck, Baek.. I really want to, I swear, but I have meetings right after class? _

Baekhyun licked over his more than bruised lips, trying to think, and he felt naughty just planning it all.

_ 🍓ah! idea 💡 I'll finger myself before I leave the house, find you before class, and you can plug me. Then, after class I will go to the library, which is open till 9 anyway, and you can come find me there. We'll lock ourselves in a little booth and boom, you can stare at me all you want. _

He dropped his phone on the bed and threw himself over the edge, hanging down far enough to get to the box underneath his bed. The one with his panties. He got out the pretty black ones with heart-shaped pattern and ruffles on the hem... no back in it. If he'd bend over, his hole would be easily accessible and very much on display.

God, he hoped Chanyeol didn't hate pre-planned shit. He really did.

_ 🍆you're a genius B, must be because of all those intelligent teachers you have! ☺️ _

Chanyeol was joking, but also sounded like he approved of the idea. Was this even real?

_ 🍆You bring the panties, I'll bring the plug. _

_ 🍆And the lube. God, I hope I'll never forget the lube ever again. Want to be able to touch you whenever I please, whenever you'll let me and want me to. _

Baekhyun felt his smile return, heat having faded to only the tip of his ears, and he felt giddy as he replied.

_ 🍓if you forget the lube ever again I'm writing an essay on the importance of it and I'll print it and hang it on your blackboard. _

_ 🍆would it be weird if I say I wouldn't mind it that much? _

_ 🍓oh please, stop being so smooth… _

_ 🍆even if I tried, I'd never be as smooth as your ass, so I won't try. _

Oh yeah, Chanyeol could tease. Baekhyun was going to let him. Because at the end of the day, he'd shut up real quick once he'd see Baekhyun dressed in that lace, he was sure of it.

\---

Baekhyun woke up half an hour early on Monday. He could barely open his eyes, thinking 'just five more minutes' and then remembered the plan that had made him set his alarm early, and he was wide awake right away.

"Fuck, yes," he brought out, body rolling over on his mattress while he reached for the things on his nightstand. He didn't even bother feeling embarrassed about how he had prepared this all. Having placed his clothes on his desk, underwear first, pants last, bottle of lube on his bedside table. He had, and he wasn't ashamed of it.

After quickly checking his phone for any messages from Chanyeol - there were none, he might still be asleep himself - Baekhyun wriggled himself out of his sleep shorts and reached for the lube. Dropping it next to himself on the bed, he knew he couldn't just get this going.

He needed to get in the mood first, which luckily wasn't at all that difficult with a memory or two of how Chanyeol could make him feel, his mind full of the dirty texts they had shared. All it took were closed eyes and a hand on his dick to get himself worked up in no time.

Lying on his side, Baekhyun spent a good minute just running his hand over his ass, squeezing the cheek easiest to reach and running his hand down to where he could feel his balls, his cock disappearing between his thighs. He thought about Chanyeol's mouth on him, making him wet with broad licks of his tongue, and the possibility of feeling that again at the library today, made him want to move on.

He let go of his cock, which was half-hard by now, and pushed his hand further between his legs, reaching up until his finger found the rim. He let the dry pad of skin circle his hole and rub across it, before he retreated his hand and squirted a generous amount of lube on the same finger.

He coated himself, used his fingertip to push some lube past the ring of muscle, and then let it slip in to the second knuckle. A wet, sloshing sound filled the room as he moved the finger in and out of himself, liking the feeling of it but growing tired of it quite quickly. He knew his wrist wouldn't hold forever before it would start aching, and he needed more than one finger to work himself open.

And so a second finger was added sooner rather than later, the pressure of both his index- and middle finger enough to make them slip in, the stretch already stinging pleasantly. Baekhyun waited for a moment before he proceeded, taking a breath and shifting to get more comfy.

When he started pumping them in and out, only moving the slighest bit as his asscheeks wiggled, he tried to spread them as wide as he could, thinking about what Chanyeol's fingers would feel like inside of him.

His face got hot at the thought of it, his rhythm going erratic, until he got so whiny he had to take out both fingers to rub his hole instead of fuck it with his fingers, giving his other hand some room to play with the head of his cock.

"God, mister Park, the things you do to me..." he whispered, close to laughing at himself for it.

Here he was, fingering himself just so his teacher could plug him, and for what? The man wasn't even going to fuck his poor pussy with his cock... Baekhyun was a desperate little whore, wanting whatever little thing his fluttering cunt could get itself fucked on. And yet it's what got him off, what made him that much harder, knowing that he would do anything, even for so little.

He turned onto his back before adding a third finger, getting more lube in too, and when he spread his legs and slipped in his ring finger along with the first two, he full on gasped. It hurt, at least for a little while, but it was a pain Baekhyun was all to used to. Because he knew what would come after, the pleasure that would follow, even if it would take a bit more time today before he'd get to the reward.

"I swear," he told an invisible force, "if this isn't worth it... I'm cutting this thing off right away."

He had to leave his bed feeling empty, putting on those beautiful lace panties without feeling satisfied and it kind of felt like getting up when your date has passed out before getting to the good part.

Baekhyun felt like he had a permanent pout on his face by the time he put on his shoes, sitting back on his bed, and as he tied his shoelaces he saw the corner of the box underneath his bed. It made him pause and think, an idea forming.

If Chanyeol's cock wasn't going to end up inside of him, then at least a fake one had to. He deserves as much.

He flipped open the lid and stared at the three dildos he owned, contemplating each one.

"So.. which one is it going to be?" he hummed, going eenie meenie minie mo...

\---

Seeing Chanyeol again was a strange experience. Mostly because Baekhyun's entire body felt wired with sexual tension from the moment their eyes first locked in the hallway.

Baekhyun had gotten there first, and he was leaning back against the door to Chanyeol's classroom.

He still felt incredibly empty, the lack of satisfaction had made him grumpy, and so he had stood with his arms crossed and eyes on the doors that his teacher would be appearing through. So when he did, when Baekhyun's waiting was rewarded, it was as if his skin was on fire.

Chanyeol paused after he had turned the corner, spotting Baekhyun there, and as he came to a stop, the student watched him swallow hard. Baekhyun though, he was tired of feeling this dissatisfied, tired of fretting in an attempt to feel some friction against his half hard dick.

He pushed himself away from the door, showing he was ready to go inside, and Chanyeol woke up from his trance and crossed the distance left between them.

The sound of a keychain had never been so relieving, but Baekhyun could finally take a breath as he heard them jiggle in mister Park's hold, signalling the door was about to open, after which they could go in and Baekhyun could get the reward he so longed for.

Chanyeol stepped aside to let Baekhyun enter first, the keys sliding back into his pocket, and the student gave a polite nod before he passed his teacher, rushing into the room and going straight for the blinds. When he turned back, Chanyeol was at his desk, going through his bag, and Baekhyun didn't have to check to see if the door was locked. He knew it was.

Baekhyun watched his teacher get out a tiny pink pounch and place it on the wooden top before he added a red bottle next to it, too.

"Strawberry?" he asked, dodging his way around tables to get back to the front of the room as quickly as possible.

"Yeah, I know it's cliché and all but it's just what-" Chanyeol was cut off by Baekhyun's lips as the boy pushed him back against the desk, getting on his toes and pressing their mouths together.

Chanyeol reacted immediately, hands on Baekhyun's hips, mouth just as hungry. He pulled the younger's body into him, one hand sliding down to his ass to do so, and Baekhyun shivered, gasping against Chanyeol's lips. It gave the taller a chance to kiss into his mouth, to get a tiny bit closer, and it made Baekhyun rub himself against his leg like a dog.

"Please, I-" he begged, pulling back to gasp for air, riding Chanyeol's knee, "I'm going crazy."

He laughed a little, watched mister Park's gaze run over him, and felt a blush blossom high in his cheeks as it earned him a final soft kiss, short and sweet, before Chanyeol moved. He turned around to uncap the lube first, and then he undid the strings on the pink pouch, just as Baekhyun stepped up next to him to look.

It was hard to keep his curiosity at bay, and he knew he may come across as very impatient, but he didn't care. he wanted to see. Because Chanyeol had bought this especially for him, had seen it and thought 'I want to put that in Baekhyun', which was an absolute turn on.

Receiving presents was one of Baekhyun's favourite things, especially ones that were pretty. And sure enough, the plug was a beauty.

Made of a dark metal, its base was a pink jewel in the shape of a heart, but that wasn't all. Because tied to it was a beautiful soft pink ribbon, bow and all, and Baekhyun went quiet.

Chanyeol took it as a sign to fill the quiet with words of his own, "they had the same ones with like a bunny tail, or a fox thing, but I thought that was all a little too crazy," he told Baekhyun quietly, touching the little heart so carefully, as if it was something valuable he was touching.

He looked at Baekhyun then, at the way his eyes were fixed on the plug, and he drew the wrong conclusion, "it's okay if you change your mind, you know. I did pick the smallest size because I told them I wasn't sure you'd ever used one and I mean I did plenty of research about how to do this only yest-"

Baekhyun cut him off. Turning Chanyeol's face with the palm of his hand, he made the taller lock eyes with him, trying to convey how much he trusted him, "I'm fine. I promise. But it's new and maybe a little bit scary and- I want this to be good."

Chanyeol paused, his eyes reading the smaller as if he wanted to make absolutely certain Baekhyun was okay, before he put his own hand over the student's, taking a hold of it and squeezing.

"And if it isn't, we can stop. There's a million other things that'll make me just as happy. If you're uncomfortable, if you want to stop, we stop... I'm not going to push you into anything, I would never." Chanyeol's eyes show him nothing but honesty and genuine care for him, and Baekhyun breathed in and then out.

He knew to expect some awkwardness, it was a first time thing, but he wanted to give it a shot.

"That's all I need to know," he told the man, offering him a small smile, and then he retreated his hand and used it to tease the ribbon, "now, we have time, but still not enough to have this take all day so..."

He smiled, and Chanyeol chuckled, eyes going down Baekhyun's body, "I'm glad you were even earlier than we had planned. Means I can watch you even longer than I had expected. You really had me thinking of those panties all night, you know?"

Baekhyun licked his lips, biting them as he enjoyed the compliments, and he shrugged, "what can I say?"

His hands came up to his sweats, a pair that could easily be worn as pants, and his fingers pushed past the waistband so he could slide them down an inch or two. He had figured it may be smart not to wear fitted jeans, but right now he was even more thankful for wearing them, as they were so much easier to get out of. Lifting his shirt, Baekhyun teased with the first view of the panties, of the lace covering his dick, and Chanyeol's hungry eyes flew down immediately.

"They're just, really pretty, right?" he asked, sounding innocent enough.

Chanyeol's fingers hovered an inch from Baekhyun's body, wanting to touch, but not sure he could, and to urge him on the student twirled around and pushed the sweats further down, exposing his ass until the waistband caught right under his cheeks.

Mister Park cursed, "fuck."

Without doubt this time around, Chanyeol's hands cupped his ass, touch soft at first as if to feel the lace under his fingertips, then squeezing, meant to get Baekhyun hot and bothered. It worked, made him stumble on his feet, and he held onto the desk for stability.

When he blinked, Chanyeol was on his knees, his breath fanning against the exposed skin, fingers trailing past the ruffled hem, "god, you look good in these. I mean, you look good in anything, but these... they take the crown." 

A kiss was dropped to the top of his cleft as Chanyeol's fingertips pushed underneath the lace, touching his skin and trying to massage his cheeks.

The movements sent little electric shocks to Baekhyun's lower stomach, where they turned into liquid desire, making him ache more.

"I really want to admire you like this some more, but I know that will have to wait until after," Chanyeol hummed, curling his fingers in the waistband of the panties and dragging them down Baekhyun's ass. Then he turned the boy to the desk, "come on, show yourself to me, baby."

Baekhyun keened at the little nickname and his body acted on it before his mind had caught up, chest coming to rest on the desk, his legs spreading as far as he could. On display for Chanyeol, once again, waiting for the man's next move. He wanted those gorgeous, thick fingers.

Kisses trailed up the back of his thigh, crossing over his behind and going up his spine until Chanyeol had straightened himself, replacing his mouth with a wandering hand instead.

"How many fingers did you use on yourself?" Chanyeol asked as he snatched the bottle of lube.

Baekhyun could hear its pump, and he closed his eyes in heavy anticipation. "Three," he breathed.

A second later, a cold, sticky finger pressed to his hole, smearing the lube on his skin and pushing all he could gather past the rim, tip of the digit slipping in along with it. Having someone else finger you was definitely a different experience from doing it yourself, and Baekhyun's fingers definitely couldn't compare to Chanyeol's, which was a good thing.

The man was a little hesitant, but the feel of him was so nice Baekhyun's eyes rolled shut. The student briefly wondered if maybe Chanyeol hadn't done this that often before, if him being bisexual meant he had been with girls more. Maybe he hadn't even touched himself like this before.

"God, please fuck me with them," he begged, trying to help, and Chanyeol followed.

He took Baekhyun's words to heart and started to work his finger in and out of the boy, much like the younger had done to himself that morning. Having done so helped a lot, because Chanyeol's second finger slipped in that much easier, the stretch not burning all too much.

Two of Park's, similar to three of his own, they had been right about that. He needed them to move.

"Turn them, my prostate.." Baekhyun begged, needing more than the feeling of penetration. He wanted for his toes to curl, his breathing to stop as those calloused tips milked him.

Chanyeol tried, going too deep at first, but when Baekhyun told him to go back just a tiny bit, he found it, fingers poking too roughly on the first touch and the student shook, wriggling on the desk, "slower- fingers aren't as soft as a cock," he panted, breathing heavy.

The teacher kissed the dip of the boy's spine in a silent apology before he slowed his movements. He had found the right spot though, and the slow build up of boiling delight in his stomach made him hum in satisfaction.

"A third," he asked, knowing this was going to hurt more. Thankfully, Chanyeol squirted some more lube on Baekhyun's hole before attempting to get his ring finger in along with the first two. It was definitely needed. Baekhyun clenched down without wanting to, his body tensing until he breathed through it, forcing himself to relax.

"You're doing so well, you look so good taking my fingers like this, Baek," Chanyeol knew his appreciation would make Baekhyun more responsive, and it did help the boy to calm down as the third finger breached his rim.

This was probably more than the thin plug would require, but Baekhyun didn't exactly mind. He already loved the feeling of having Chanyeol's fingers up his cunt, rubbing his sweet spot and making him long for his dick so much more.

"More, Chanyeol, _more_," he begged, sounding like he was completely losing it, and maybe he was. It was absolute torture having desires that you know can be fulfilled, but won't be, and it made him whine loudly, close to frustrated crying.

He pushed his ass back, making clear to Chanyeol what he wanted, and to his horror the older pulled out all three fingers at once. Baekhyun was left empty, and he dropped his head to the table as he cried, "please."

The only way this would be acceptable was if Chanyeol had moved away to get the plug, but when the boy turned his head he saw the teacher had sat back in his chair, just looking at him. Nervous, and a little scared he had done something wrong, Baekhyun pushed himself up from the desk and watched as Chanyeol pressed a few buttons on the computer, with his dry hand, to get it to start up.

"Sir?" Baekhyun asked, bones aching with want, "what- what happened?"

Chanyeol sighed, not sparing him a glance, "boys that demand, don't get anything." He had used those words before, but Baekhyun hadn't thought about them after that.

He swallowed, feeling a little stupid, and he dropped his head so his hair fell into his eyes, "I'm sorry."

He knew mister Park was looking at him, taking in his posture, and when he sighed again he got up from his chair and reached for one of Baekhyun's hands. Pulling it towards his body, to the bulge in his pants, he told the student, "does it feel like you're the only one, wanting this? Does this feel like I don't want just as much?"

He went quiet, and Baekhyun realised he was expected to answer, and so he swallowed the dryness in his mouth and replied, "no, you're hard."

"Exactly," Chanyeol hummed in agreement, "but you don't see me losing my patience the way you are. It seems like this is a bigger problem than I expected it to be."

Mister Park may be a little inexperienced in some departments, but he sure knew what he did or didn't like about Baekhyun's behaviour. This was clearly one of the things he did not like.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you feel so good and I-" "I need to teach you patience," Chanyeol interrupted him, hand having let go of Baekhyun's in order to tip the boy's chin up.

He forced their eyes to lock, and Baekhyun hoped whatever answer Chanyeol was looking for, he found there.

"Can we try this again?" mister Park asked, voice calm and serious, and Baekhyun was nodding before he could even process it.

"Okay, then go on, back down for me," Chanyeol told him, letting go at once, and Baekhyun returned to his position, trying to ignore how hard he was.

There was something about Chanyeol's teacher presence slipping into the older when they got it on that made Baekhyun want to be a good student. It wasn't exactly the same as getting punished, it was more like being asked to change whenever he made a mistake, and it was hot.

"No more fingers for now," Chanyeol told him, hand on his hip, "we don't have the time to clean the mess if I make you come like that."

Baekhyun nodded, fingers outstretched to where the pink pounch was, the perfect little toy on top of it, "then plug me, sir, please."

Mister Park hummed, reaching out to pick up the plug at its end, placing the base in the palm of his hand as he looked at it.

"I will, and I need you to be patient now, okay? I'm not going to rush this, I can't... and you need to guide me through what you're feeling."

"I can do that," Baekhyun promised, trying to tilt his head in such a way that he could look behind himself, but that was proving to be harder than expected.

"Good boy," Chanyeol squirted more lube, Baekhyun could hear it, and he tried to stay very still as he waited. The last thing he wanted was to fuck this up again, getting impatient and asking for too much when he had to put his trust in Chanyeol to give it to him when he was ready to.

"Okay so, move back a little, I want to touch you," mister Park said, and Baekhyun complied instantly. He moved until only his ribcage was on the desk, his cock now freed from the wood, and Chanyeol's soft, clean hand slid across his hip, trickling to the front where they brushed through the trail of hair at his pubic bone.

"You need to relax for me, okay?" a nearby voice said.

Chanyeol braced his elbow on the desk, leaning over Baekhyun so he could kiss the boy's neck, his clothed crotch pressing into the student's side and behind as he leaned closer. "I'm already counting down the hours until I can see you again, and you're not even gone yet."

Baekhyun whined low in his throat but didn't move, showing he could be patient and wait for more. Even if the little kisses were killing him, Chanyeol's fingers so close to his dick without touching. He was teasing him, Baekhyun could tell, and it was making him feel hotter, making him more relaxed. Exactly what Chanyeol was trying to achieve.

When Chanyeol pulled away from him, lips leaving the student's skin, some of the tension returned. They weren't nerves, they were anticipation, uncertainty because he didn't know what to expect from this. 

He had fucked himself on dildos before, on vibrators, but he knew a plug was a little different. For one, the material was solid, and the end of the plug was flat but protruding. This could be a bit of a challenge if he stayed tense. Still, it wasn't as bad as expected.

When Chanyeol finally pressed the cold steel against his stretched hole, and Baekhyun forced himself to relax, it actually slipped in rather easily.

Thank god for lube.

He could feel the ribbon on his asscheeks, and as the plug settled nicely inside of him, he paused to feel. It was strange, in a way that with his toys, he'd always felt how stretched he was for them, but now... now his insides felt full, while his hole clenched around the much smaller steel base.

Chanyeol stepped back after he let the plug go, probably taking in the sight, and Baekhyun released a breath, smiling, "well, that wasn't all that difficult, was it?" Chanyeol's voice was full of fascination, but he sounded far-away, as if his mind was too occupied to be present, "I guess you've done plenty of training with your pussy before, yeah."

The student twisted his upper body enough to look over his shoulder, the plug twisting inside of him a little. Not as present as the vibrator had been, but still enough to be noticeable. Mister Park's gaze was glued to his ass, eyes wide and unblinking, and Baekhyun grinned. He wiggled his behind, teasing a little, watching how the taller's eyes followed the move from left to right.

"Do you like it? Do I look pretty?" he asked, feeling the discomfort of not knowing what to expect easily dissipate.

Chanyeol was smitten, he could tell already.

"Absolutely stunning," the man said, his fingers coming up to straighten the bow, and Baekhyun kind of wanted to see himself, "the little gem, and then the bow... I can't."

He was shaking his head, and Baekhyun hid his proud smile against his elbow. He could make his teacher feel flustered too, clearly, and all it took was some pretty toy.

"Can I see myself?" Baekhyun asked, the question quiet and careful, and Chanyeol checked his watch before he looked up at the boy.

"Not enough time, unless you'll let me take a picture..." he questioned.

One eyebrow raised, Chanyeol gave him a choice whether he wanted to or not, and Baekhyun understood why. It was perfect blackmail material. But weren't they past that?

He turned his head away and dropped it in his arms, "no face," he ordered, and Chanyeol moved from behind him. Staying there alone with that plug in his cunt, it made Baekhyun flush, arousal making his chest heat up like a blossoming flower.

He heard it more than felt Chanyeol taking pictures, multiple ones, and when he was done, Baekhyun immediately lifted his head and wanted to look. But before he could even say anything, Chanyeol had grinned at him and told him, "patience, my dear."

He put the phone far away on the desk, too far for Baekhyun to reach, and then returned to the boy that was still bent over for him. "Let's get you dressed then."

Carefully, Chanyeol pulled back up the panties, having the ribbon come out of the cut in the back, and as he had done so, Baekhyun watched the man reach for his phone once again.

"Fucking hell," he breathed, hand on Baekhyun's ass, and the boy's knees went weak for a moment.

Then the phone was dropped again, and Chanyeol bent down to lift Baekhyun's sweats, covering him up again. No one would know what he was wearing underneath just from looking at him.

When he was properly dressed again, his ass got a soft pat, as if to thank it, and Chanyeol turned him around, dragging him into a filthy kiss that stole the breath right from Baekhyun's lungs. He kissed back, his arms sliding around Chanyeol's waist to push himself closer, and they stood there for a little bit just kissing each other. Like goddamn teenagers, making out in an empty classroom, hidden from the other students. The difference was that Chanyeol was still a teacher; his teacher.

"Okay, I need to wash my hands before class starts and you-" mister Park checked his watch again, "need to get going to your first hour."

"But," Baekhyun started to protest, wanting to remind Chanyeol how he wanted to see the picture, but then he remembered.

'Boys that demand don't get anything'.

He needed to show patience, and so although he wanted nothing more than to see the picture, he shut his mouth.

Chanyeol gave him a pointed look, and after that a smile, before he grabbed a rough hold of Baekhyun's chin and gave him another breathtaking kiss.

"Good, you're already learning I see," mister Park spoke as he let go again, almost pushing Baekhyun away with the force of it.

"Yes, sir," Baekhyun spoke, knowing it pleased Chanyeol to hear.

And sure enough, the teacher's eyes went dark before he turned, leaving the classroom first, "you'll hear from me, Byun."

Baekhyun left a minute later, already wishing for time to go faster.

\---

Chanyeol ended up in the bathroom, washing his hands clean of the sticky lube as he stared at his own face in the mirror. It was hard to bring out his happy, spontaneous self that his students were used to, when all he could think about was how badly he wanted to fuck Baekhyun. It showed on his face, the fact that he was affected by something, and in order to try and snap himself out of it, Chanyeol cupped his hands under the water and splashed his face.

"Get it together, Chanyeol," he told himself as the water dripped down his chin, wetting his shirt.

He hadn't expected for things to run this way. This build up, it was too much, they had gone off the rails dangerously fast, but Chanyeol couldn't stop. Baekhyun didn't seem to want to either. Chanyeol dried his hands on a towel and dabbed his face, needing to quickly find his composure, before his first students of the day would arrive.

But how exactly was he going to get Baekhyun out of his head, when he could look at his pictures any time he wanted, remembering just what would be waiting for him...

This would be a long day.

\---

Having Baekhyun in his class that morning wasn't as challenging as Chanyeol had expected it to be. Mostly because Baekhyun, well, he wasn't exactly himself. Chanyeol knew because he had been looking. He couldn't help it, his eyes just found the boy, even when he tried not to.

Baekhyun was avoiding eye contact as Chanyeol lectured, head bent over his notebook and scribbling as if he was actually taking notes. And Chanyeol wanted so badly to talk to him, wanted to stop the entire class and ask him what was going on. But he couldn't, and it was awful.

The only thing he could do was change his lesson plan and add a self studying period, allowing him to call up Baekhyun to his desk.

"Mister Byun, could you come to my desk and answer some of my questions regarding your latest essay?" he called out loud, making the boy look up, finally.

He looked like he had gotten caught doing something he wasn't allowed to do, which was crazy, and when he got up his chair almost tipped over.

"Y-yes, sir," he stuttered - he fucking stuttered - and Chanyeol knew something was wrong. Something was different.

The Baekhyun of that morning had been cocky, knowing just how he drove Chanyeol insane, but there was none of that now. So, Chanyeol was already writing, before the boy even joined him at the desk, timid and more like a proper student than... well, Baekhyun.

_ 'what's wrong?' _

He pushed the paper towards Baekhyun, "Can you clear this up for me?" he asked, keeping a professional front as he pressed his upper leg against Baekhyun's. But the boy shied away immediately, which only made Chanyeol worry more. Had he done something? Had he been too harsh?

Baekhyun stared at the paper, and it was the first time Chanyeol saw how pale he was. His cheeks...

The younger took the pen from the teacher and seemed to take a moment before he wrote down, _'nothing, I'm fine._' He forced a smile, as if Chanyeol wouldn't see right through it.

But Chanyeol wrote: '_Don't lie to me, I can see it on your face'._

Baekhyun sighed, and he seemed to think about it before he wrote down, _'you'd be disappointed in me'._

Chanyeol stopped to look at the student, wondering what the hell could be so wrong for him to say that.

"Baek, I would never be disappointed, please," Chanyeol whispered, tired of writing, but he stayed quiet so no one else would hear, only Baekhyun. Chanyeol could tell he had heard because he saw the boy's jaw tighten, his eyes watering, and it made him do something very risky.

He tugged on Baekhyun's elbow, making his arm slide from the desk so Chanyeol could take a hold of his hand, "come on, tell me."

And whatever it was, the hand that held his or the soft encouraging words, Baekhyun finally broke and told him, almost too loud, "I took it out."

A silence fell then, one in which Chanyeol could hear the chatter in the classroom, and it was loud enough that he didn't worry about being too loud to keep up the conversation. He didn't have to ask to know what Baekhyun was talking about, about what he had taken out. He knew.

"Why, did it hurt? Babe, are you okay?" he asked, seemingly surprising Baekhyun with it, as if he had expected a different reaction.

"I'm fine, but it got uncomfortable and I tried to hold it but I- I'm sorry," he dropped his head, his hand wriggling out of Chanyeol's.

He was feeling ashamed...

"There is _nothing_ you need to apologise for, Baek, we were trying something new. Clearly this wasn't it, so you were smart to do so," Chanyeol said, turning his upper body so he could face Baekhyun better, "hey, please don't beat yourself up over it."

"But you told me to be more patient," his baby squeaked, "and I know I should be. I thought maybe it was just me being impatient again." Baekhyun's voice dropped as he added, "I thought you'd be mad."

Chanyeol's heart ached as he heard the words, and they felt so wrong to him. He wanted to kiss Baekhyun, wanted to tug him into a hug, and not being able to do so was crazy difficult.

"Look, if you think that I don't care more about you than I do about any of the games we play, then I need to stop this now," he said, watching Baekhyun panic right after. Against better judgement, he grabbed the younger's hand again, and he squeezed it, telling him, "you are more important than any of it. Give me that pen."

Confused, Baekhyun gave Chanyeol the pen he had been holding, and the teacher had to let go of his hand in order to write, but what he wrote down had to make him understand.

_ 'Baekhyun >>>>>>>>> s**' _

The note made him finally smile again, snorting as he commented, "I thought you were an adult. Can't even write that word, huh?" The fact that he was laughing made all the tension seep right out.

"Please, you've got to believe me, okay? It's not making me want to see you any less. The base of it is you, only you. There are no additional requirements," Chanyeol promised, trying so hard to make Baekhyun believe him, and thankfully the boy nodded.

"Okay, I believe you."

"Good," Chanyeol looked Baekhyun down, and then asked him, "have coffee with me after class? You know, It's not unusual for a teacher to sit down and discuss someone's work over coffee. Let's sit and talk."

Baekhyun's mouth ran away with his thoughts before he could stop them. "Like a date?" He saw the way the younger felt like it was a stupid thing to say out loud, suppressing the urge to slap a hand in front of his mouth after, but Chanyeol disagreed.

He smiled, tapping the pen against the desk, "yeah, exactly like a date. So, what do you say?"

\---

Chanyeol paid for his drink and then guided him towards one of the corner booths, as far away from other people as possible. It wasn't too busy yet, but it would be lunch time soon and then the cafeteria would be much busier. Luckily both of them were free that period.

Baekhyun slid into one side of the booth, expecting Park to sit across from him, but instead he slid in with him. Hand on Baekhyun's thigh, he tugged his drink and the folder with the student's work closer to them.

"I'm only taking it out for show, okay?" Chanyeol assured. How he got the piece of paper out of that folder with one hand, Baekhyun didn't know, but he hid behind his coffee cup as the heat of Chanyeol's palm on his leg made him blush.

"Okay," he replied, looking at the grade at the top of the paper that was placed on top.

An A+.

"Really? An A+ for something you made fun of over text?" he asked, finding himself laughing at it, and Chanyeol turned to look at him, to catch the grin on his face. It brought out a smile of his own, making the older look so cute, and Baekhyun's insides flipped stupidly.

"I needed something to start the conversation with, okay? I never meant to say it wasn't written extremely well," Chanyeol argued, the hand on Baekhyun's thigh squeezing.

The younger felt a little bashful, and he was grateful to realise he had relaxed again now they were alone. Sitting there with Chanyeol was nothing but comfortable, the soft touch of a thumb rubbing over his sweats to press into the skin one that reminded him of the fun they had had that morning. It helped make him feel less guilty about having ended their game so early.

"You best be careful, someday someone will realise that you're not actually tutoring me because why tutor someone with straight A's?" Baekhyun joked, and Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then maybe you should stop being so good at my subject," he retorted with a snort.

Baekhyun hummed and took a sip of his coffee before he put down the cup, keeping his hands around the foam to warm them up. The silence between them wasn't exactly uncomfortable as much as it was unwanted. Baekhyun didn't want to sit and not say anything, and so he spoke up.

"One of the funniest things now is watching everyone around me stare at you with heart-eyes," he joked, adding a little laugh, "hell, my best friend has a crush on you. You sure I'm the best option out there?"

Chanyeol turned his head to him, turning his entire upper body too.

"You make it sound as if I just closed my eyes, picked a name on the list and deciced to risk my job for them," the sparkle in his eyes was a challenging one, as if he wanted Baekhyun to see what he was seeing.

The student shrunk under the gaze, thinking about those words. Because maybe it was a little far-fetched to think that Chanyeol had randomly picked someone to get laid with, especially because his job could actually be on the line. But the thought that there were feelings involved felt just as far-fetched.

"That's... not what happened?"

The question was a half joke, half attempt to get Chanyeol to explain, and as the man thought about his answer, his entire face softened. Baekhyun's heart was running a marathon, and he was losing.

"No, not at all. And I would be offended if I didn't think you're only saying it because you can't imagine me genuinely being into you," Chanyeol's eyes scanned Baekhyun's entire face as he called out the younger.

"Yeah, well, I've said it before... I wasn't exactly the nicest so," he shrugged, casting his eyes down to the table instead of at the older.

"Attraction doesn't take those things into account, just like it didn't take into account how you are my student and I am your teacher," Chanyeol snatched one of Baekhyun's hands under the table again and held it a little tighter, "But, Baek, remember what I wrote on the paper?" 

He waited for Baekhyun to look up at him again, giving a nod that, yeah he knew, "the word I joked you couldn't even write down, of course."

Chanyeol hummed, "yes, that one. Well, you could replace that word with so many other things and it would still be true."

"You make it sound like you're in love with me," Baekhyun blurted, not even thinking about what he was saying, and once he did, he quickly retreated his hand and brought it up to his lips to stop himself.

"Sorry," he started, "I didn't mean to-" "Would it be a bad thing?"

Chanyeol watched him, his hand not having moved since Baekhyun had pulled his away.

"I'm not saying that I am, but that I could be. Would that be bad?" Mister Park was rambling a little, but whatever else he said didn't matter, because Baekhyun's mind went crazy after that.

Chanyeol could see himself being in love with Baekhyun, somewhere down the road. This thing between them, he could imagine it leading to more, and that was enough to shake Baekhyun's entire world.

Love. It was a pretty foreign concept for Baekhyun, who had never truly felt it. But as Chanyeol rambled on, explaining something about how love at first sight was mere attraction and how you needed to truly know someone before you could make that claim, Baekhyun imagined a future in which this wasn't a school. Where this was a restaurant, and they were out to celebrate an anniversary, sitting together talking about what their children had been up to at kindergarden, and Chanyeol was no longer his teacher but his husband.

Baekhyun had to shake his head to get himself out of the thought, no matter how nice it had felt. He was getting way ahead of himself, which really was a bad habit he had, and Chanyeol... he was still talking, thinking Baekhyun's silence was a bad thing.

The boy let his eyes dart, scanning the cafeteria and how well hidden they were, and when he decided the coast was clear, he leaned in, his hands on Chanyeol's face, and kissed him. Soft, and not lasting nearly as long as he wished it could, but it was a kiss nonetheless.

"Stop talking, sir," he whispered, voice low enough to barely be heard, but Chanyeol did. He was paying attention.

Baekhyun ignored the flurry of - what he now knew were - butterflies in his stomach and turned back to his coffee, lifting it up to take a sip, and once he put it back down he slipped one hand between them, fingers brushing against Chanyeol's in a silent question. 

Mister Park looked at him almost curiously, as if he was trying to make sense of what had just happened in Baekhyun's head, but his warm hand still held the smaller's so nicely.

And his smile, it lit up the entire space around thim.

Baekhyun didn't let go after that. Not once.

\---

Time had never passed as slowly as it was doing right then, as Chanyeol sat through the most boring meeting of his life. The topic of today's discussion had nothing to do with his subject, but he had to be present regardless. And so he had placed his phone on his knee so he could text Baekhyun whenever no one was paying attention to him. Or well, that's what he thought at least.

_ 🍓You should feel bad about how you're keeping me from studying, you know! _

_ 🍆Maybe, but I don't. This meeting is boring as hell, I'd rather be there with you now. _

"New lover?" his colleague whispered, leaning into Chanyeol's space and making him almost jump in his chair as she startled him.

Yeri was two years older than him and the one he worked with most closely. They were the youngest in the entire office, which was why they stuck together. However, Chanyeol wasn't interested in her the way she was interested in him.

"Oh, uhm, maybe?" he shrugged, trying to make it sound less important than it was, because he knew she'd bite if he didn't.

"That's good, you should be getting back out there," she replied, "It's been so long since-" 

"Yeri," he interrupted her, clearing his throat and giving her a smile, "it really isn't that deep. I don't like talking about... that."

She dropped her gaze and sat back in her seat, apparently feeling bad about it, "yeah, of course. Sorry."

But Chanyeol knew she wasn't entirely sorry for what she had said, she loved to gossip after all, and that meant any info she could gather she would. "It's alright, if it ends up being anything I'm sure you'll know it," it was a small stab at her unnecessary interest.

However, Yeri only nodded at him before she went back to her notebook, scribbling down something as if she was actually paying attention. Chanyeol felt a little bad, but he knew by now that if he wasn't direct enough it would only bring him trouble with her. No mixed signals.

_ 🍆I have to go, but I'll be there soon. Get some more work done for me, okay? _

Chanyeol texted before he put his phone away, even though he felt an incoming reply soon after.

For the rest of the hour he tried to focus on what was being said, because boring or not, work was work. Playtime would have to wait.

Chanyeol begged the hands of the clock to move a little bit faster, bring him closer to Baekhyun sooner.

\---

On his way to the library, Chanyeol was stopped twice. It only made him that much more irritable, something he knew would disappear once he'd be with Baekhyun. Which was exactly why he was hurrying in the first place.

"Sorry, can we continue this in class? I'm going somewhere." With that he brushed off the second student on his way, and crossed the last hallway to the library. Where Baekhyun was waiting, his sweet Baekhyun.

Chanyeol spotted him right away, sitting where he had promised to be, bent over a book as he focused on his work. It was one of his favourite views, seeing Baekhyun lost in his own head, with his hair falling into his eyes. He brushed it away every few seconds, unconsciously, and Chanyeol smiled and watched him for another moment before he walked up to him. "hey, you. Still working I see."

The slow-mo with which Baekhyun looked up, his gorgeous eyes locking with Chanyeol's, lips slightly parted and looking extra strawberry pink... Chanyeol's heart tugged painfully, his fingers reaching out on their own accord, wanting desperately to touch the boy.

Before Baek said anything in reply, the slow-mo turned into a fast forward, as Baekhyun slammed his books shut and put them away at record speed, getting up and glancing around before he beckoned Chanyeol to follow him.

The taller chuckled fondly before he did, hoisting up his bag while he followed the student down an aisle of books and around a corner to where he knew a row of small conference rooms could be found. They had no windows and a door with a lock, and although the walls were definitely not that thick, it was good enough to make it work.

Baekhyun didn't once pause until he got Chanyeol in one of the rooms with him, the door closed and locked between them and the outside world.

"Oh thank fuck, I was going absolutely crazy," Baekhyun whined as he dropped his bag and started pulling on his shirt, dragging it up.

Chanyeol set down his own bag too, after which he closed the distance between himself and the now half-naked boy, pressing him up against the wall, "slow down, my little impatient baby. What did I tell you earlier?"

He liked Baekhyun eager, but he also wanted to take his time. And so he smiled, pressing his nose to Baekhyun's temple as he tried to hold him still to slow him down.

"I know, I know, but I'm not kidding this time," Baekhyun replied, hands reaching for Chanyeol's hips, and he came up on his tiptoes to push his body into the taller's. With his lips against Chanyeol's ear he whispered, absolutely scandalous, "I put the plug back in about twenty minutes ago and I have been hard ever since I sat back down."

Baekhyun's arms circled the taller's waist, and as if to prove it to him he pressed their hips together.

"I'm not asking you to make me come in the next five minutes, just that you get your hands on me," Baekhyun demanded, leaving a few soft kisses to the taller's neck to get him in the mood too. "We talked during our little date, over text, now I need to feel you," he continued.

And okay, it was hard to argue with that. He could teach the boy patience in other ways than keeping him dressed for as long as possible. Many, many things.

"Okay," he agreed, watching Baekhyun smile in thanks, "strip for me, then. I never got a proper view of those panties." Chanyeol pulled out a chair as Baekhyun stepped back, working his sweatpants down his body so fast that the older whistled and shook his head, "no, no. I said strip for me, not 'take off your pants'."

Baekhyun's mouth formed a perfectly round 'O' as he realised what he meant. It was almost cute, the way he pulled the sweats back up, hiding his lower half again as his face was on fire.

Chanyeol smiled at him, spreading his legs and sitting back to show Baekhyun he was waiting. And the younger caught up, his fingers back on the fabric right away.

Pushing them down his front just enough to show the first patch of lace, Baekhyun started his teasing. He did so by rolling his hips very sensually, pushing the sweats the tiniest bit further down with each swirling move. "Are you ready then, sir?"

The tease let go of his pants, leaning forward to get his hands on Chanyeol's knees instead, and he held on as he got so close he was almost up in his teacher's face, near enough to kiss, which was what Chanyeol did.

Placing his hands over Baekhyun's, he kissed the boy's lips, the touch nothing but sweet and... like a start. Like this was Baekhyun warming him up, sliding up closer to Chanyeol's body with every passing second, his tongue darting out to sweep over Chanyeol's lower lip.

The taller's eyes shut soon, which was how he didn't see it the moment Baekhyun planted himself on one of Chanyeol's thighs, panting a little as he sat back on the plug. He could feel the base of it through his own pants, through Baekhyun's, and it almost made him reach out to touch it. Weren't it for a pair of hands stopping his.

"You've clearly never been to a stripclub," Baekhyun laughed through his arousal as he pushed the man's arms away from him, "you're not allowed to touch. You're only there to receive."

Baekhyun booped Chanyeol's nose, which would have been cute had his baby not sent him such a shameless wink, his smile nothing but promiscuous. 

Those gorgeous nimble fingers came up to the teacher's shirt, popping the first button at the very top of Chanyeol's dress shirt and peeking in for a moment to touch the first bit of bared skin.

"You can teach me all about patience once you've shown me your own," the smaller told him as those hands kept undoing button after button, slowly but surely revealing Chanyeol's chest and stomach.

"Smart boy," the older replied, obediently keeping his hands to his sides.

Baekhyun kissed him again as he pushed the piece of clothing down Chanyeol's shoulders, getting him halfway naked, and the way his hands came to rest on his teacher's chest, ever so softly, was sweet.

"I know I am," Baekhyun mumbled against his lips, "I'm a straight A student."

Chanyeol wanted to touch, wanted to wrap his arms around Baekhyun and pull him in closer, but he was going to show how patient he could be. He would. Even if Baekhyun then pushed himself up, turning his back towards Chanyeol and bending over slowly as the sweats peeled away, showing his beautiful behind, the little pink bow resting against his skin a little askew.

Resisting the urge to fix it, Chanyeol balled his hands into fists at his side, lifting his chin just as Baekhyun rolled his hips back, ass touching his abdomen and lace chafing his skin.

This time, he didn't say anything as Baekhyun dropped the sweats and stepped out of them, allowing the boy to make a show of it. Seeing him like that, naked except for the stark contrast of the black panties against his skin, it was hot. Chanyeol was having a hard time already.

Not done teasing yet, Baekhyun turned to the front, showing off the low-riding lace, the outline of a visible bulge inside them, and Chanyeol took a deep breath before releasing it very slowly. He felt bad for every girl out there, for lingerie would never look as good on them as it did on Baekhyun. It just didn't compare.

Chanyeol wanted to mark his hips with kisses, to feel those sturdy thighs under his touch again, but he still wasn't allowed to touch and so he wouldn't. Not even when Baekhyun walked away, moving to where his bag was lying, the plug perfectly on display as he bent over deep enough to reach it. Chanyeol had to look away, down his own body, to stop himself.

Patience, he had that. He knew how to wait for something he desired, he really did. But he wanted to break all his rules so badly. Just once.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asked, questioning what was happening when the student finally straightened, this time with something in his hands.

"Well, I didn't know if using words made it clear enough, so I brought it," Baekhyun explained as he came closer with the object; a black bag.

Chanyeol watched as the boy got the contents out of said bag and he placed it on top of it, for Chanyeol to see. It was the dildo they had talked about, the one with the inflatable knot, and Chanyeol eyed it with curiosity.

"Oh," he said, "you want me to just see or use it too?"

Baekhyun hummed as he sat back down on Chanyeol's lap, handing him the bag, "use it too. Please, I know you won't fuck me, and your fingers are not enough. They just aren't."

Chanyeol chuckled, loving how the boy wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning in as the older examined the toy. It was a dark pink, close to red colour, with an enlarged part about halfway, where the colour was closer to white, and which could inflate with help of the little pump attached to it.

"So how does it work?" he asked, taking a hold of the small pump, unsure.

"Well, you squeeze it a certain amount of times, depending on how big you want it to be, and then push it inside," Baekhyun closed his fingers over Chanyeol's and squeezed, making air blow into the knot.

The older inhaled, watching it grow, and as it did he felt something stir. Thinking about Baekhyun wantonly taking something so thick, it made him want to get to it already, all forgetting about the plug for a moment.

"Will you use it on me?" Baekhyun asked, his nose pressed to Chanyeol's cheek and he had the audacity to sound like he didn't know.

Chanyeol pulled his head back so he could look at the younger, and he smiled at him, "of course, baby."

Baekhyun kissed him, hard and passionate, his smile blinding as he was happy to get what he wanted, and Chanyeol laughed while the boy jumped up and took the toy away. Mister Park watched him put it on the table, the one he would inevitably be bent over, and when he returned, all the cuteness was gone.

Baekhyun pulled his face up, his own dipping down to meet his, and he lured Chanyeol into the kiss of a lifetime, needy and dirty and perfect. And Chanyeol let go of holding back, reached out with both arms to drag his baby against him, and Baekhyun let him, followed easily, never pulling away from the kiss.

With careful, wandering hands, he turned up the heat again, forgetting everything else for a while as Baekhyun rubbed him through his pants. As Chanyeol's fingers poked at the plug, until both of them were a panting mess of hormones, their bodies aching, and Baekhyun pulled him up by the hand and walked himself backwards to the table.

"Teach me patience, sir," he requested.

Just like that, like it didn't take anything for Baekhyun to stay composed, like the roles were reversed, Chanyeol was drawn out of his cage. His patience had run out, and Baekhyun knew it from the way he was cornered against the table, but before he could ask, Baekhyun turned for him and climbed up on the table, which was lower than Chanyeol's desk. Handing over control.

He sat on all fours, ass in the air and back slightly arched, waiting for whatever his teacher had planned for him. Waiting for whatever it meant to be taught to be patient. 

The moment Baekhyun settled, Chanyeol was brought back to the reality that was the student wearing the plug he had bought especially for him. With the bow still askew. Now, though, Chanyeol got to fix it, pulling on the string until it sat perfectly, and Baekhyun chuckled at it.

"Don't laugh at me," Chanyeol mumbled, pinching the skin of one of Baekhyun's exposed asscheeks, which earned him a cute little whine. He kept his hand on the skin, sliding it up Baekhyun's back, and he realised how natural it felt already. How normal it was to be together.

"I'm not," Baekhyun promised when he felt a kiss on his lower back, right underneath where Chanyeol's hand was resting.

"Okay. Stay put for me," Chanyeol told him then, retreating all form of touch in favour of moving over to his bag, grabbing some necessities.

Baekhyun listened to him, not even moving his head to see where Chanyeol was going, instead blindly putting his trust in him. It was sexy, and Chanyeol stayed near his bag a little while longer, simply taking in the view on show for him. Because fuck, was it a picture...

Baekhyun's petite figure on that large table, those soft curves evident despite the slight trembling of muscles as he tried to hold himself completely still. The black lace on creamy skin, the perfect oval opening in the back, meaning Baekhyun could keep them on as they played. Chanyeol admired it all before he walked back up to the boy, his hand on the younger's soft thigh the signal to him that the older had returned.

"You don't even know the sight you make like this, incredible..." he hummed as his fingers left Baekhyun's skin again.

This time the boy let out a tiny sound, his back moving as he repositioned his palms. Little signs of him wanting more, of him trying to keep it in. Did he know Chanyeol was going to keep teasing him like this?

"you're almost too beautiful to touch," he played.

Baekhyun had to be biting his lip. Chanyeol could hear him breathe heavily through his nose, head dropping even further between his shoulders. 

A thin string of lube trickled from the bottle to the crack of Baekhyun's ass, gliding down it, past the plug and onto the table. The student released his breath as Chanyeol capped the bottle and put it down on the desk, right there with the dildo and a towel.

"I hope you know I wasn't expecting you to put the plug back in," he said, fingers reaching for the base without touching Baekhyun anywhere else. "It's a pleasant surprise, but I hope I got through to you that I care about _you_ more," he went on, tugging on the plug just the tiniest bit, expecting the way the smaller clenched around it.

"I-" Baekhyun brought out, sounding the tiniest bit lightheaded, "I know."

The way he said it made Chanyeol believe him instantly, and he hummed to show it while his fingers tugged again, Baekhyun's muscles giving way this time and allowing the toy out. Baekhyun's hole was stretched so lovely, gaping just slightly and Chanyeol watched it for too long. Until the student's body started to wriggle again, unable to take how long Chanyeol was making him wait.

"Having patience is hard, isn't it?" mister Park asked as he teased the rim with the tip of the plug, applying a litt bit of pressure every other second.

Baekhyun stayed quiet, which wasn't what Chanyeol wanted from him, and so he stepped away, taking the plug with him, and left the boy yearning. 

Suddenly his words came, fast and rushed, "it is. It really is, but I'm trying for you, sir. I may not be perfect but I'm trying."

It made something inside Chanyeol's chest snap, hearing the other so unhinged, shaping words to voice his thoughts. He was trying really hard, and Chanyeol could tell.

"I know, baby," he replied when he inched closer again, his hand trailing up Baekhyun's thigh to his hip. "You're doing well, I promise," he dropped a few kisses to Baekhyun's skin, peppering them all over the spots he could reach, and then he brought the plug back to the boy's hole.

After applying some pressure to test the younger's reaction, Chanyeol pushed harder, watching as the plug slid back in, making Baekhyun inhale on a shiver.

"Tell me, what is it like?" Chanyeol asked, taking the plug out again before having it slide back in just as easily, "what does it feel like?"

Baekhyun was quiet for a moment, until the plug was out again, and then he started explaining, to the best of his abilities while getting fucked with it. "W-way more taunting. It- it's like - fuck - taking a dildo that's way too tiny and - shit, fuck - it barely touches your prostate. Do you know how excruciating that is?"

Chanyeol blinked, his breathing slower and more shallow as he listened to Baekhyun talk, watched him take the plug with more ease every time.

"No," he answered the boy, not knowing what that was like because he hadn't exactly been in Baekhyun's place ever before.

"Well, it's torture," Baekhyun only said, arching his back slightly, which Chanyeol allowed because he was doing so well.

"Do you want me to stop then?" Chanyeol asked, pausing with the plug back in his hand, Baekhyun's pussy empty now.

"No, no, please, don't," Baekhyun begged, head shaking between his shoulders, ass moving backwards as if that would help, and Chanyeol laughed.

"Relax, I was only going to move on to that dildo, but if you don't want me to..." Chanyeol shrugged even if the boy couldn't see. He had expected the boy's devastation as the realisation of those words settled.

Baekhyun went entirely still for a hot second, not moving, not making any noise. Until the soft sound of a sorrowful sob rippled through him. And Chanyeol pushed the plug back in, hard and swift, but Baekhyun could no longer enjoy it as much knowing he could have gotten the dildo instead. Lucky for him, Chanyeol grew tired of using the plug soon enough, and he placed it on the small towel he had brought along soon after.

"Sit back on your heels," he spoke next.

Baekhyun obeyed the request qand sat back, the hem of the panties running right above his heels, be at the right height to finger him, which was exactly what he wanted to do. Baekhyun obeyed the request quickly and sat back, the hem of the panties right above his heels, his upper body still leaning over, palms flat on the table, and that was perfect.

Chanyeol gathered some of the runaway lube with his fingers, pushing it up to Baekhyun's hole, which was already wet as it was, and just as the student's body seemed to catch up on what Chanyeol was going to do, two fingers slipped inside, breaching past the rim easily.

Baekhyun dropped his body down lower, making the slide easier, and he turned his head so Chanyeol could see his face, could see his mouth slack as he breathed. "More," he demanded already.

Chanyeol wondered if Baekhyun knew he was pleading, if he was aware of it, but he didn't call him out on it. He was getting tired of waiting himself, too, and so he accepted the request, stretching in a third finger.

"It still surprises me how much you can take," Chanyeol said.

He watched Baekhyun's eyes glaze over before he turned his head away again, upper body leaning over even farther in the hopes it would help Chanyeol's fingers slide in deeper. "Don't you-" Baekhyun shuddered as Chanyeol found his prostate, massaging it with the pads of his fingers, "want to see what it looks like-" another break as he gasped, "stretching around your cock?"

Chanyeol's heart leaped in his chest as he heard the words, and he hated how Baekhyun had made him think of it now, of the one thing he tried to keep out of his head.

Fucking Baekhyun... of course he had thought about it. Of course he had imagined what it would look like to see himself buried deep in that gorgeous hole, to feel it clench around him helplessly. He had, but that had been in the privacy of his room, his bed. Away from Baekhyun. Now, the words were almost like an open invitation. Because he knew Baekhyun wanted it, that he would let Chanyeol fuck him, no doubt in his mind.

"Of course I do," Chanyeol told the student, "but I'm a responsible man. I'll wait another two months, until after winter break."

Baekhyun groaned, whether because of the comment or the fingers inside of him, Chanyeol didn't know. He heaved as he spoke, "maybe for once - fuck, you should break the rules."

He was playing with fire, asking for this. Chanyeol was about to step back, afraid he'd lose it.

"Rules are meant to be broken," Baekhyun added, successfully making Chanyeol snap, like a rubber band, tension exploding in a way that made the man step away abruptly. Too abruptly for it to go unnoticed, too drastic to be part of the game. Baekhyun could tell.

When Chanyeol didn't make any other attempts to move, the boy turned around halfway, his lower half still seated but upper body twisted so he could look at the older.

"Chanyeol?" he asked, sounding so nervous and uncertain once he saw his face, "did I- did I do something wrong?" It was a genuine question, and Chanyeol found himself shaking at it, the fingers against his lips trembling harder than his legs were.

Baekhyun noticed, and he scrambled back, off the table, as worry clouded his face. He reached for the taller with both hands, and Chanyeol began to move away, but the younger snatched his wrists before he could move another inch.

His eyes were begging for understanding, for something that would tell him what he had done, but Chanyeol couldn't explain himself. He couldn't word the way he wanted the boy.

"Please, talk to me," Baekhyun asked, "you made me when I took out the plug, now do the same for me."

He stood there, right in front of his teacher, cheeks red with heat and lips bitten raw from lust but sounding so grown up and serious, that Chanyeol tried for him.

"You... you keep asking about _that_," he looked down at their bodies, Baekhyun still in nothing but his panties, "and it hurts me because I want to, but I also want to do this right. And right means waiting, but you're making it so, so hard."

Baekhyun went quiet for a moment. Then, he released his breath and laughed, a low and soft laugh that didn't hold any malice, "oh, I- Yeol, I swear, I don't mean much by it. I'll wait, I promise, but I babble whenever you make me lose my mind."

He was smiling, relieved and happy, and Chanyeol felt stupid.

"I know, but it's still hard to hear, to imagine it but hold on and not give in," Chanyeol mumbled in reply, eyes cast down, and Baekhyun hummed.

The boy pressed closer, using his hold on the taller's arms to pull himself up, to meet his lips in a reassuring kiss, "I'm sorry." He apologised, looking up with those puppy eyes that made Chanyeol even weaker. "I'll try to remember so I won't mention it, okay?" he promised, hands squeezing the taller's before he waited for an answer. Anything.

And Chanyeol, unsteady as he was, took his time kissing Baekhyun again.

The boy let him, even though a minute before he had been turned on beyond belief, needing fingers and preferably a cock to soothe the feeling. Now, though, he allowed for something softer.

Chanyeol shook off the smaller's hands in favour of placing his own on the boy's lower back, his ass, holding him closer to him to stop his beating heart. It didn't help much, because it was beating so rapidly for more than one reason. None of which could be stopped with Baekhyun around.

"What do you want me to do?" the boy asked eventually, when Chanyeol stopped kissing him, doing nothing but gazing at the beauty that was his for now. Even after this mishap.

"We're going to finish what we started," he told his baby, feeling the corners of his mouth finally tug up again at the little nod of submission the boy gave.

"Yes, sir," he replied, even though he wasn't asked a question.

He knew how much Chanyeol liked having him like that, and so the older chuckled and rolled his eyes before giving the next instruction. "The table, Baekhyun, on your back, legs up."

Baekhyun immediately followed the command, turning away and skipping back to the table, sitting himself back and then lowering his body until he could pull his legs up to his chest. The view was, once again, one to admire, but Chanyeol wasn't going to. Because Baekhyun had done as he had asked of him, just now.

He had shown Chanyeol he knew patience. Because stopping everything while feeling so good, without whining or making it sound like it was Chanyeol's fault, that was self-control. It was patience.

The game was over.

"Alright, babe," Chanyeol said, his chest filling with something like pride as he stepped up to the obedient boy on the table - god, they'd have to find something more comfortable next - and touched his knee, "let's see how well you take this knot now, huh?"

Baekhyun's body answered in ways his words couldn't, and for the next small eternity, Chanyeol marvelled in the way the boy took a toy so big, with such ease.

Neither mentioned the idea of Chanyeol fucking the student again, but both of them were thinking of it as the knot was pushed back inside Baekhyun's pussy whenever it popped out. As it stretched so obscenely, so wide, and Chanyeol thought about how he could fit two cocks inside if he wanted to.

One thing was clear... he wouldn't have to worry about the end of semester. 

Baekhyun would be waiting for him.

\---

And that concludes the second verse to Teach Me!

I'm excited for the ideas I have, but I'm taking a short break first probably because I'm still getting used to being back at work so until I'm no longer low on energy... TBC 💕


	4. Teach me to trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting. Coffee dates. Classroom hookups. Chanyeol and Baekhyun settle into something they haven’t named, but it’s a good something.
> 
> Until miss Kim shares a little piece of Chanyeol’s past, and a loss of trust makes Baekhyun question everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii sorry it's been so long BUT this verse is a good 21k so for those who haven't read it on twitter yet: strap in and enjoy!

A few weeks passed where nothing new happened. They sort of settled into November like that, with their texting becoming a daily thing and, if they could, they would always find a moment to make out a little, at the very least. 

Some days Baekhyun stayed behind for hours waiting for Chanyeol to meet him, either in a secluded classroom or one of the spaces in the library they had previously occupied. Sometimes it was the other way around. Both put in effort, knowing every minute together was worth it.

Baekhyun had started believing in the possibility of there being more, be it after the term ends. The way Chanyeol treated him, the way he always left hearts on his goodnight texts and sent him another first thing in the morning… it made him feel warm and cared for. 

Yuna had noticed a change in his behaviour, but had thankfully not started asking any questions about it apart from the occasional, “so are you texting that one guy again?” whenever he was too lost in his phone when he was around her. 

She had given him his space to come to her instead, but Baekhyun didn’t want to until he had a better grasp of just what he and Chanyeol have. Besides, he’s scared she’d tell others if she were to find out. Not because she’s that kind of person, but because it’s Chanyeol he’s with. 

The man Yuna’s been crushing on since the very start of the school year was the one Baekhyun kept getting down and dirty with. The one who was the reason behind all his smiles, the one that had made him much more bearable to be around now his pussy was always satiated.

It would feel like betrayal to her, and Baekhyun would completely understand if she’d be mad at him for it. It didn’t make him a very good friend, going off with his best friend’s crush, but then again… no one would be able to stop their heart from feeling this way.

And so Baekhyun would only nod and smile, give her tiny bits of info on what they were talking about in that moment and leave out anything that would make her guess it was Chanyeol. She was better off not knowing the very details for now. 

He knew he had been right to make that decision the day he had a sad, close-to-tears Yuna wrapping her arms around his waist so tightly she was close to squeezing the life out of him. 

After he had patted her hair and kissed her forehead, feeling worry stir in his chest, he asked her, “what’s up, buttercup?” 

She pouted, eyes big and upset as she whined wistfully, “my heart is broken, Baek. I swear… I will never be able to look at him without crying again. It hurts too much.” She hid her face against his shoulder right after that, her tears soaking Baekhyun’s sweatshirt. 

“What are you talking about?” Baekhyun asked with a nervous laugh as he felt his stupid heart start to race, like a hare running from a fox, because he knew this was undoubtedly linked to mister Park. Chanyeol was the one she held in her heart, just like Baekhyun did.

Was his secret out? Had someone spotted them together or figured it out any other way? But then again, if she knew it was him, she wouldn’t be this calm, right? 

Yuna’s hands balled into fists, tugging at the soft fabric of Baekhyun’s shirt as she looked up at him with such sorrowful eyes that he felt like the biggest asshole in the world. Except, the news wasn’t what he had expected to hear, for it was only partly about him. 

“Miss Kim, she talked about mister Park. She asked us if we had noticed a change in his behaviour and I excitedly noted how he seems happier lately,” Yuna started explaining, making Baekhyun’s heart drop so fast he wanted to puke, because what would come next was essential. 

“And she said that it must be because he’s into someone now. She’s caught him texting a lot during their meetings,” Yuna’s lower lip jutted out even more, “and then she said she was happy for him because- because he deserves it after his failed engagement.”

Failed engagement? _ Engagement _ ? Chanyeol being _ engaged _ ? No fucking way in hell.  
Baekhyun tried to envision it, but he couldn’t. Mister Park had never told him anything about having been engaged, nothing even close to it, which was why Baekhyun had a hard time believing miss Kim to be right. 

He felt like he and Chanyeol were open enough with each other to discuss those kinds of things, too. They had spent an entire coffee date talking about past relationships, and Chanyeol had mentioned how his last relationship had been with a woman and had lasted four years, but an engagement? He had never mentioned having been engaged at any point in time. 

“What? Ch- mister Park being engaged?” he almost slipped, and he could only hope Yuna hadn’t picked up on it. However, he managed to sound properly surprised, and it was because he _ was. _This was news even to him, and it made him feel awfully similar to how Yuna felt. Maybe even worse, because unlike her, Baekhyun had kissed Chanyeol. He had felt the man’s fingers in his body, had sucked the cum out of him, and that changed things. 

Baekhyun was invested in a different way, and it made this blow hurt that much more, made question after question arise. Such as: how long had he been engaged? When and why was the engagement broken off? Had it been Chanyeol’s decision? Was Baekhyun only a rebound to recover from a broken heart? Why hadn’t he just told Baekhyun about it? 

He could have easily mentioned it, even briefly. Unless… unless Chanyeol wasn’t over it.

“Yeah, can you believe it?!” Yuna sounded just as incredulous, “I mean, I can believe he got engaged, ‘cause he’s a total catch and I’d marry him in a heartbeat but… a failed engagement? Who would give up on someone like him?” 

Baekhyun wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure of many things in that moment, and honestly, all he wanted was to get out of there and take some time to himself to digest everything. Instead of running though, he froze, with Yuna still holding onto him, unaware of the support she was suddenly giving him. 

“Baek, are you alright?” she asked then, noticing how Baekhyun had gone quiet after her little story, how he wasn’t really moving, and although he couldn’t explain to her what was going on inside his head, his words weren’t a lie.

“No, I’m not feeling too well,” he admitted while trying to send her a reassuring smile, “think I may have caught something,” he brushed a hand through her hair to both calm himself and her too, “I’ll be fine, though, don’t worry.” 

Yuna sighed, “so we both feel like shit. Nice… let’s just go home then. I’ll make you some hot cocoa and we can do some homework together before I need to go.” She wrapped one arm around his waist and continued leaning into him as they started walking down the hallway. 

Inside his pocket, his phone made a noise, signaling a possible reply to the text he had sent five minutes earlier. Asking Chanyeol ‘hey, are you still at school?’. He left it on unread, no longer feeling excited about meeting up.

\---

Chanyeol knew something was wrong when he arrived at work that morning. Looking back later he’d realise it had been evident from the start, he simply hadn’t immediately noticed it. Not the first hour anyway. 

He was too busy worrying about the reason why Baekhyun had yet to text him back. After all, he had been the one to ask whether Chanyeol had still been at school the day before, and once he had replied that he was, there had been radio silence. Not even his good morning message had been answered. 

But when the second class of his day was just as restless as the first, whispering all huddled up whenever they thought he wasn’t listening, he snapped out of his thoughts and demanded, “okay, somebody tell me what the hell is going on today.” 

He didn’t often sort-of curse. He didn’t often get mad either, but he was frustrated with being left on read by Baekhyun, and then to not have his classes run smoothly was just too much of a bad thing to stay his usually-cheerful self. 

The entire room went quiet at his outburst, like dead quiet, and everyone was watching each other as if to decide who should be the one to speak up. The result was that no one did anything, because no one felt obligated to share with him the gossip they were spreading.

He turned around his desk, giving his students another good twenty seconds before he was close enough to directly speak to any of them. Still no one spoke up.

“You,” he said, index finger pointing at a girl in the second row. One of the ‘popular’ ones, as popular as you could be in higher education, but she was loved enough that Chanyeol knew if anyone could tell him the story, it was her. 

The fact that she looked so much smaller now that Chanyeol had addressed her, confirmed to him that she knew what was up, but it also told him that she was nervous about sharing it. Which could only mean one thing: the gossip was about him. 

“Uhm, well, sir,” she stuttered, her hands linking on top of her table, but at least she gave in quickly, “we’ve heard rumours of you having been engaged? And I guess most of us are wondering if it could be more than just a rumour, and if it is true that you are seeing someone new now?”

Chanyeol could feel the blood draining from his face with every word she said, not just dealing one, but two blows to his stomach as she both knew about a past relationship and a new one. And not only her… they all did.

His first thought was ‘I’m going to be sick’, followed by ‘did Baekhyun hear?’ But he couldn’t act on that worry right now. He had a class full of students holding their breaths as they waited for his answer, an answer he didn’t want to give them at all.

“How- how is that any of your business?” it sounded way too harsh for his doing, and maybe that was all it took for his students to know they had been right to think the story to be true. He just couldn’t think in that moment, feeling cornered, put in a spotlight he didn’t desire.

“Why do all of you care about my personal life that much?” he demanded, panic making him a little breathless, and if he could see himself in that moment he’d know he looked like a cat that was getting out its claws, ready to strike if anyone would make the wrong move. 

Vulnerable, that’s how he felt. He hated how everyone knew now, how they’d all silently judge and have their opinions ready before they even knew his story. Yet he didn’t want to tell it, he didn’t want to think about it whatsoever. He just wished it could vanish.

Because thinking about Sun Hee was difficult even now, though it had been over half a year since their break up, and to be reminded of it when all he wanted was to forget it had ever happened, really didn’t make this confrontation any easier. 

He was staring at a room full of wide-eyed students, distressed by how severe his reaction was, and suddenly all he felt was shame. “I-I’m sorry,” Chanyeol straightened himself and pulled on the hem of his jacket as he inhaled, “I don’t feel like it should matter.” 

The class was still entirely silent, waiting for something more, and even though his throat was closing up, he decided to be honest. They had already reminded him of everything anyway, and lying or staying quiet wouldn’t make things better now.

“I don’t like talking about it,” he began, “but it’s true, I was engaged for five months before the relationship ended.” 

Then he cleared his throat, feeling like that was enough, “as for right now, my private life remains private, so please, can we stop the whispering and focus on what I’m trying to teach you?” 

There were a few nods, and no one dared to ask more after that. Chanyeol turned away, glad to have his back to his students so he could release a heavy breath as he returned to the blackboard. 

It was hard to pick up where he had left off, however, and he dismissed the class ten minutes before he was supposed to for that very reason. No one minded, they were all happy to leave and get away from his unstable ass, and understandably so. He couldn’t even blame them.

Once alone, Chanyeol dug his phone out of his pocket and opened his chat with Baekhyun, fingers hovering over the keyboard as he thought of what to say. Should he apologise, ask if he had heard about the rumours? He could if he was certain the boy knew, but what if he didn’t? 

What if Chanyeol would only make things worse by mentioning it himself instead of waiting for Baekhyun to come to him with it? Maybe it wasn’t an issue to begin with. Chanyeol had made a fool of himself plenty of times before, maybe waiting to see Baekhyun first would be better.

The boy would be in his class later that day, and although chances were that the gossip would have spread by then, at least he’d get to explain himself in person then. He’d get to see Baekhyun’s reaction and convey his own emotions clearer than he would be able to over text.

And so he tucked his phone away again, deciding to wait another hour or two until he could see the only one he cared about knowing this part of his past. A part he had purposely avoided talking about because he was scared of the reaction he’d get. 

But after those two hours, as he allowed his group inside the classroom with his heart beating out of his chest with nerves, he watched each and every student go inside. He stood there waiting, hoping, until everyone had walked past him. Everyone but Baekhyun. He wasn’t there. 

\---

_🍆 Why aren’t you in class? _

Chanyeol sent the text without thinking twice about it, needing to know why Baekhyun wasn’t present. 

He had put the class to work, not in the mood to be talking for half an hour about literary devices, even though he absolutely loved the book they were working on. He just wanted to see Baekhyun, that was all he cared about in that moment. 

As he stared at the screen, his message having been delivered, he didn’t exactly expect an answer. Considering how he had been left on read up until then, the most he expected was to get that same treatment, but surprisingly he received a reply within a minute. 

_🍓 I’m home. ill. _

Chanyeol couldn’t read into what those words meant, couldn’t tell whether this was a very normal reply showing how Baekhyun was in fact ill and was at home, unaware of anything going on. Or it could mean he did know and he was being cold and distant because of it. 

How was he supposed to figure out which one it was?

_🍆 you are? Why didn’t you tell me? Now I feel bad for not knowing :(( _

_🍓 that’s okay. I slept a lot, didn’t feel like being awake. I’m telling you now, aren’t I? _

That was a bad thing to say. It was undoubtedly a bad thing. The very comment of not liking being awake was enough to make alarm bells go off in Chanyeol’s head. Because those words were suggestive of something.

Either Baekhyun was dealing with personal issues, with feelings he wasn’t comfortable sharing with Chanyeol, or his worst fear was a reality. Did Baekhyun know about the engagement? Was he no longer interested now he knew? 

_🍆 yeah, you are. I’ll text you after class, okay? Please answer me then. x _

He had to think about what to say, how to go about this, and so he paused the conversation after that, hoping Baekhyun would understand. 

_🍓 okay _

\---

Chanyeol didn’t text after his classes ended. He called. 

Baekhyun had a mini panic attack when it happened, nearly choking on his chips as he saw the name pop up on the screen, unexpectedly. “Fuck,” he cursed. 

After quickly wiping the crumbs off his fingertips, Baekhyun lifted the phone to his face, the ringtone loud and obnoxious but easily ignored as he tried to come up with what to say in case Chanyeol would figure out he wasn’t actually _ that _ ill. 

He could always let the call go to voicemail and text him later, saying he had fallen asleep and that his phone had been on silent mode. Except, he kind of wanted to hear what Chanyeol had to say. Whether the rumours had made it to him and if he would try to talk to Baekhyun about them now.

After all, Chanyeol had said he would text, not call, so the fact that he was had to mean there was something he wanted to share. And so his thumb swiped across the green button, accepting the call. 

“Hey,” he answered, keeping his voice small and soft as he rolled over onto his side, curling up in a small ball as he waited to hear the voice he so missed already. Stupid him and his stupid feelings. It wouldn’t have been this hard if Chanyeol was nothing but sex to him. 

“You picked up,” Chanyeol said, sounding surprised about it, and Baekhyun hated it because it meant mister Park had a reason to think he wouldn’t pick up. Had he been too obvious about not wanting to talk? Or was it something else?

Fuck, why did this situation have to be so difficult?

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” he decided to play dumb. Baekhyun was simply going to play the idiot, pretending not to know what the hell Chanyeol was talking about. Because this was like their very first test, the thing that would tell Baekhyun whether Chanyeol felt in any way serious about them or not.

“Well, because- nevermind,” the older started, but then chickened out, and that was it. Baekhyun knew now that he had heard, that the rumours had gotten back to him, because it was clear he had tried to speak up about it but had backed out before the words had left his mouth.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around himself, hugging his own chest tightly as the pain spread through him, “okay.” He didn’t say anything more, he hadn’t been the one to call, and Chanyeol must have had something else to talk about or else he wouldn’t have pressed the dial button.

A sigh was the next thing he heard, and it was followed by a much softer, genuine sounding, “I miss you.” Which was, well, unexpected.

“It’s stupid and I’d get it if you’d laugh, but I do. I really want to see you now.” There was a nervousness to the words, as if he was afraid they weren’t on the same page and that hearing them would make Baekhyun laugh at the sentiment.

Baekhyun couldn’t hold back the small smile that grew on his face, not even with his thoughts still on Chanyeol’s ex-fiancée, and he hated that too. Why did mister Park have such an effect on him? He wasn’t supposed to be feeling this giddy over such a tiny thing. Hearing he was being missed. 

“I still live with my parents, remember? Wouldn’t they find it strange to have my teacher come over?” the student replied as he closed his eyes, wishing for the arm around him to be Chanyeol’s. Listening to his voice so close in his ear, he could almost imagine it. 

“I know, but it doesn’t mean I don’t want to see you, still,” Chanyeol’s amusement was audible, and in the background Baekhyun could hear a chair being pulled back, mister Park sitting down, “anyway, what have you done all day then? Sleep?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun hummed, “and netflix. Anything that wasn’t school basically and that didn’t require me to leave my bed.” It felt easy, talking to Chanyeol like this, easy enough to almost forget about the dark clouds looming above their heads. 

“Good,” Chanyeol’s smile could be heard through the phone, “I hope it’s made you feel better. Then it’ll have been worth not getting to see you and not getting to kiss you today.” 

Just like that, Baekhyun was reminded of how Chanyeol once used to say these things to someone else, someone he had loved enough that he had wanted to marry them. It stung to think about that, especially because he didn’t know if the man was over it at all. 

He took too long to reply to Chanyeol’s words, which made the air turn a little tense and awkward, but instead of fixing it, Baekhyun turned his face further into the sheets as he waited for Chanyeol to address it. 

“Baek?” his voice sounded, “what’s wrong? You worried me with your message, saying you didn’t feel like being awake. What caused it?” Chanyeol was asking about it, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel he was aware that the boy knew of the rumours. 

This was turning into a game of who would snap and tell first, and Baekhyun was getting tired of it. He really wanted to hear mister Park explain himself, but he also didn’t want to be the one to first mention it, so all he said was, “can’t you take a guess?”

If he were smart, Chanyeol would stop beating around the bush and own up to it. He’d explain everything to Baekhyun and tell him he had nothing to worry about. Then they could go back to joking around and having fun together. Unless…

The silence was deafening and with every second that passed, Baekhyun got closer to hanging up and letting the bed swallow him whole.

It was so clear that both of them were talking about the same thing, that they were dancing around the same topic. Yet neither seemed to be daring enough to jump into the deep end and make that sacrifice. Until Chanyeol spoke again. 

“I can,” he finally said, his voice extremely calm, and Baekhyun opened his eyes and held his breath as more followed, “but I’m really hoping I’m wrong about that being the reason you stayed home. I’d like to think you’d confront me with it instead of hiding away from me.” 

“Confront you?” Baekhyun asked, “that sounds like it’s a bad thing you’re talking about.” It didn’t matter that both of them already knew what was going on, they could still play the ‘what if’ game together, just to make it a little safer. 

“It isn’t really, but I guess it could seem like it at first sight, so,” Chanyeol replied, continuing to sound like he was serious, “but like I said, I want to see you. This feels like it’s something that should be discussed in person.” 

“Why? Over the phone seems fine to me, too. Makes it easier to lie than when you’re face to face,” Baekhyun dared to say, cocking an eyebrow as he handed Chanyeol the gun to give the final blow and end this.

Instead of a shot though, there was silence, a silence that dragged on for quite some time, until Chanyeol took a soft breath and said, “exactly. Over the phone, things can be taken the wrong way, but face to face I can show you my expressions. They are important too.” 

Baekhyun’s heart hurt as he went on, ignoring all of the calmth Chanyeol was holding on to, “that’s okay. This conversation has answered all of my questions already, mister Park. There’s no need for that.” 

“Baek- wait, no that can’t be true,” some panic laced his voice now that Baekhyun’s words had sounded so final, and the boy felt bad for a moment but then remembered that he was simply looking out for himself, “I highly doubt the stories were that deep that everything has been answered.” 

“You’re right, they weren’t, but the fact that you can’t even flat out admit it to me tells me all I need to know,” Baekhyun argued, “it’s that easy. Just as easy as I was, I guess.” 

Immediately Chanyeol was spluttering an incoherent string of sounds, ending with the calling of Baekhyun’s name, “Baekhyun, you can’t- this isn’t fair. I don’t like talking about it, and besides, it’s not like we had gotten to the point where talking about such a big thing felt comfortable yet.”

“Maybe not, but the way someone deals with a situation like this, where it comes out anyway, it says a lot. If I hadn’t said anything now, would you have told me?” Baekhyun asked, mentioning exactly the thing that was the issue with this all. 

The umpteenth silence that answered him was exactly what he had expected to get, but it still hurt. Like a tight, thick rope constricting around his chest. It was a clearly resounding ‘no’, or a ‘maybe’ and neither of those were the answer he wished to hear.

It hurt like hell to know he wasn’t worth that explanation, that even though this wasn’t how Chanyeol had wanted to tell him, he still couldn’t now that it was clear the secret had been spilled anyway. 

More than that, Baekhyun felt insecure. So unsure of how to feel, worrying he was nothing but the one to make mister Park forget all about his fiancée, and the lack of answers he was getting in that moment weren’t making it any better. He only felt worse, like a big fool lost behind his own heart eyes. 

To counter the pain, he kept talking, finally sharing how it made him feel, and exposing his own heart as he said, “it just shows me that this thing between us, it’s not that deep. And that’s fine but I thought-”

He stopped when he realised exactly what he had said, how he had basically outed himself, and now waiting for an answer made him want to throw up even more. “I-” Baekhyun stuttered before Chanyeol could break his heart, “I have to go.” 

Then he hung up. Ending the call with a press of his finger before he threw his phone to the other side of the bed. He could still see the screen, and it lit up seconds later as Chanyeol tried to call back, but Baekhyun didn’t answer. He let it go straight to voicemail.

\---

_🍆 her name was Sun Hee. We had been together for two and a half years before I got down on one knee and asked her to marry me. She said yes. _

Chanyeol stared at the message he had sent, at his explanatory first words, and as his thumbs hovered over the keys, he wondered if explaining everything would make things better at all or if they’d only make things worse between him and Baekhyun. 

Maybe hearing how in love he had been with Sun Hee would only bring out Baekhyun’s insecurities even more, and then maybe this would all end as bright and violent as it had begun. Like fireworks, explosive and then dying down, fading into the darkness.

__🍆 I_ felt like I was ready for family life, to settle down with someone. And she was the only that always made me smile, she was my pillar, she took care of me and I took care of her. I thought we had it, that spark you look for in a relationship but I guess I was wrong. _

It was hard talking about it, even texting it, because voicing what had happened between them made him feel so useless. He still felt like he had no one but himself to blame for what had happened, that he simply hadn’t been enough, and he possibly never would be.

_🍆Things had been so stable in our relationship up until the engagement, but after she said ‘yes’ to me, things started to change rather quickly. _

_🍆 Whenever I tried to bring up wedding related things, she would cut me off and she grew more distant in the months that followed. I noticed she had started wearing her engagement ring less, and when I asked her why she told me it was because it was annoying to wear at work. Turns out it was actually because of the guy she was seeing behind my back. _

Chanyeol could remember it like it had happened only yesterday, finding out how she had been sleeping with another guy. It had been during a movie night, where she had left to go to the bathroom and he had seen her phone light up. 

Mindlessly, because they trusted each other, he had picked it up and checked the screen. He hadn’t felt like he had been intruding on anything because she was his _fiancée_. But the last thing he had expected was to see a text from someone named ‘T ❤️’, saying “I miss your mouth. See you tomorrow, my love.”

‘T’ had turned out to be one of her colleagues, Chanyeol had found out the next day, after he had done something he had told himself to never do: he had followed Sun Hee to her date with him, and he had let her break his heart as she leaned in to kiss him. 

There had been no ring on her finger that night.

_🍆 I was afraid I had been the one to push her away. That my talking about the wedding had made her panic after which she had started looking for a way to rebel against the idea of being tied down to me. So I wanted to talk to her once I found out, see if we could take a few steps back in the relationship and try again, but when I confronted her she yelled at me, took her stuff and left. She told me she was done with me, that she loved him more. That he was excitement and adventure, and I was mundane. _

The pain he had felt after her departure had been dull for the first few weeks, until one day at work he left the classroom in the middle of teaching because he hadn’t been able to keep himself together anymore, and after that he had decided to start anew. 

To move to a different neighbourhood, start working at a different school and build up a new life. One in which he’d take more risks, where he wouldn’t let his overthinking make him feel like absolute shit ever again, and he had been doing pretty well at it. 

He had found Baekhyun there, in that new life, and the boy fit like he was a missing puzzle piece. Which was why it hurt so much, having him hang up the phone like that. Having him _give up_ on him. 

🍆 _it’s not a part of my life I enjoy thinking back to, neither is it one I intend to share with just anyone. The fact that it came out like this, that someone spilled my story without my permission, it’s put me through a painful time, too. So I get it if you think I’m awful for not telling you before, but this is something that takes time. _

_ It doesn’t mean it’s something I purposely kept a secret, nor that I don’t care for you enough, because I do. If you can’t see that, then I don’t know why you were with me to begin with. _

It’s not like Baekhyun really was with him, not like a relationship at least, but they were together in a certain way nonetheless. They had started building some type of relationship, one that Chanyeol had been hoping to see grow, but now he felt like that chance had passed. 

Baekhyun’s reply had felt final, like he had shut Chanyeol out and that was that, but the older hoped that his full explanation would change at least something. He wanted Baekhyun to at least talk to him. 

Was that too much to ask? 

—-

Once Baekhyun had hung up the phone, he - for whatever stupid reason - decided to browse facebook, looking up Chanyeol’s profile. Knowing mister Park’s first name came in handy now, for it made him easily find the account he had wanted to find. 

That was definitely Chanyeol in the profile picture, and it had to be his ex-fiancée in the picture with him. The two of them were smiling at each other, eyes little crescents of happiness and hands locked tightly in her lap. A ring on display. The caption of the post a heart.

Looking at that picture shot a tremor through Baekhyun’s body, one that lingered in the very tips of his fingers and made them feel numb, left him unable to click away the picture the way he wanted to do. His brain forced him to stare at it. 

The picture had been posted in July of that year, four months earlier, and the top comment was from someone named Sun Hee. Judging by the heart and the ‘I love you’ that followed her name, it was in fact Chanyeol’s fiancée.

Baekhyun clicked on her account next, regaining some of his senses as his curiosity was burning enough to make him want to see what hers looked like in comparison to Chanyeol’s. If she had any remaining traces of him on there. 

Next to him, his phone chimed with another incoming message, but he ignored them all the same. Now wasn’t the moment. 

Sun Hee’s account held no memory to Chanyeol, surprisingly. Her profile picture was of herself, smiling at the camera like she was the happiest girl in the world, and neither profiles held the words ‘engaged to’ in their ‘about me’ sections, which showed Baekhyun that at least the relationship was truly done with. 

Although, looking at Chanyeol’s profile, where memories of Sun Hee still remained, made him wonder if it was really over for him, or only for her. He knew the situation was probably way too complex for him to fully grasp, and that made this all so much more annoying.

Baekhyun hated feeling the need to put up walls. He hated feeling vulnerable, hated the fear of getting hurt, but it was second nature to him now. It was a direct result of all the times he had been left in his life, and if Chanyeol had been left by Sun Hee, he should understand. 

‘You’re so pretty, almost like a girl, but I can’t be seen with a boy’ or ‘you’re nothing but a good ass to fuck, sorry’ or ‘I’m sorry you fell in love with me because I don’t do love’. They were all examples of words that had been used to shut him down. To dump him. 

Baekhyun fell in love so easily, it was a bad habit, and he would always end up getting the short end of the stick. He’d hold out his heart, ready to be taken, but the recipient would either scrunch up their nose and turn away from it or they would take it in their hands only to absolutely crush it. 

He knew Chanyeol had never spoken of a relationship beyond the lust and attraction between them, but Baekhyun had let himself go there anyway. He had only himself to blame for the pain the news of the engagement had caused, and so maybe hanging up the phone on Chanyeol earlier had been a little selfish of him. 

Chanyeol had been nothing but honest in saying he hadn’t felt like it had been the right time to share such a thing, but more than that, Baekhyun could not demand such a thing of him to begin with. It was Chanyeol’s story to share, not his. Chanyeol owed him nothing. 

So maybe it was all in Baekhyun’s head. Realising it did not make the truth any less real, neither did it lessen the hurt, but at least he no longer blamed Chanyeol for not sharing the information with him. It wasn’t his fault Baekhyun had put up his walls. It was Baekhyun’s alone.

His phone lit up again, by now showing a collection of notifications possibly all from the same person, and he felt eager enough to reach for his phone and see what Chanyeol had to say, but he didn’t want to until he had fully made up his mind about what to do with himself next. 

Was he going to listen to that gnawing feeling in his stomach that told him to protect himself from any possible suffering later on, or was he going to fight his instincts and go into this trying to give Chanyeol something he wasn’t good at giving: his trust. 

He had to make this decision before reading those texts, because he knew that if he’d read something he didn’t like, he’d easily sway to choose the first option readily. But this shouldn’t be about fear, it should be about whether Chanyeol was worth the possible pain down the road.

And so Baekhyun thought back to everything they had gone through together over the short span of time they had been seeing each other. It had been only a few weeks, but they had been eventful weeks. Lovely weeks, too.

Baekhyun thought back to how much courage it had taken Chanyeol to first initiate something. How bold he had been, how guiding too, but how he had handed power to Baekhyun whenever he had decided to take it. Like when they first sexted and Chanyeol didn’t know what to do with himself. 

Or how thoughtful he had been when Baekhyun had taken out the plug before they had gotten a chance to play. How caring and sweet his reaction had been. Those things, they said a lot about a person, and Baekhyun liked what they said about Chanyeol.

Mister Park had a soft heart, and for some reason even without knowing his story, Baekhyun could tell that he loved just as easily. Maybe they were both fools for love, and maybe a fool was exactly what Baekhyun needed. 

Did he think Chanyeol was out there trying to hurt him on purpose? Did he think the man was capable of devising a plan to break Baekhyun’s heart? No. 

Did he think he was a way for Chanyeol to forget about his fiancée? That he was nothing but a booty call of sorts? Maybe. After all they had never voiced any desire to take this beyond being a physical thing.

Yet Baekhyun didn’t feel like it was a malicious thing. Chanyeol wasn’t playing with his feelings for his own benefits. So what if maybe Baekhyun helped him forget about his past, they weren’t in anything that wouldn’t allow him to. If Baekhyun didn’t want to be that, if he wanted to be more, he’d have to start voicing it. 

He couldn’t expect Chanyeol to understand or change his attitude if Baekhyun didn’t tell him that his heart was in this. How else could mister Park know he was breaking it if Baekhyun hadn’t said it? 

Taking a deep breath, his fingers found his phone and he picked it up, lifting it to his face. His mind was made up, his heart beating erratically in response to it, and as he started reading the entire essay Chanyeol had left him, he felt relief flood him with every sentence he read. 

Chanyeol’s story was such a sad one, one that Baekhyun understood so well too, and by the end of it he didn’t know what to do with himself. He honestly didn’t. 

After reading Chanyeol’s story, he felt like the worst asshole he could possibly be. He felt compassion and grief, as well as a great sense of determination, all because those texts spoke volumes about Chanyeol’s feelings.

If he hadn’t been sure before, he was now. They were too similar in handling their emotions, and it brought them to this point where they felt further apart than ever before when in fact, it should be bringing them closer together. 

Baekhyun dropped his phone as he realised this, a flutter of butterflies exploding in his gut that made him roll over onto his stomach. He squealed as he pressed his face into his pillow, his heart constricting as he thought of how he had almost ruined everything. 

Instead of running away, he could be taking care of Chanyeol. He could turn the negatives of being a ‘booty call’ into positives. He could be making the man forget about his fiancée by being more than she could ever be for him. 

The love in his heart, those emotions clouding his mind, he could use them to get closer to Chanyeol. If only he would let himself. 

The idea that they could find solace in each other made him want to try even harder. Because this was the first time in a long time that Baekhyun felt like this could truly be something worth fighting for. 

He just had to figure out how to make both of them see it.

\---

Baekhyun had a plan, one that made his entire body thrum with excitement, but one that took some planning and some detective work too. It was also a plan he couldn’t set in motion until after he had talked to Chanyeol again, fixing what he had broken, and so the day after his revelation he went back to school.

Thankfully he’d have Chanyeol the second class of the day, and as the time he had to pass between waking up and seeing mister Park slowly ticked away, Baekhyun’s stomach filled with nerves. 

He hadn’t replied to that final text the day before, wanted to see mister Park in person to talk to him, and so he was nervous to see Chanyeol’s reaction to having him back in class. 

Maybe they’d send each other notes again, or maybe Chanyeol would call him to his desk to discuss things under their breaths like before. Baekhyun hadn’t thought of what to say or how to approach this at all, but he didn’t want to overthink it and have it sound like a prepared little speech. 

And so he didn’t bounce up to the desk as he walked into mister Park’s classroom, neither did he linger at the door in an attempt to tear the man’s attention away from the blackboard he was chalking on. He simply sat down in his seat, took out his books and waited for Chanyeol to turn around and notice him. 

When the man did, mouth already open and air coming out as he went to start his first sentence- he paused entirely as he spotted Baekhyun back in his regular seat, soft smile on the younger’s face as his lover’s attention was on him. 

Chanyeol stood frozen like a statue for just a moment, eyes slightly widened and cheeks reddening fast, before he got back control over his limbs and he cleared his throat, gaze dropping to the ground instead. 

There was a sadness in his face now he had seen Baekhyun, and the boy couldn’t exactly be mad about it, because he had been the one to end the phone call and he had been the one to not text back. Of course Chanyeol didn’t know what to do now he was seeing him again, all he knew was that Baekhyun had pushed him away. 

The fact that he wouldn’t look at the student now wasn’t all that strange, and Baekhyun told himself not to get upset over it because it had been his own doing. Yet he got more and more impatient by the minute, wanting time to pass faster so class could be over and they could talk.

He broke when it became time to do some work, throwing caution to the wind by writing a note on a small piece of paper and raising his hand to show Chanyeol he wanted the man’s attention. 

Mister Park ignored him for some time, even though he had to have seen the raised hand, Baekhyun was positive. But he allowed it, until his arm had grown tired, which was when he went ahead and used his voice as well.

“Sir,” he spoke, using the title Chanyeol so loved to hear him purr during sex, “sir, could you please come over?” 

Still, no response. Chanyeol stayed behind his desk, staring at his papers as if he had been too focused to hear Baekhyun’s request. And fuck it, fuck all of it. Fuck everyone else in that classroom. He was tired of waiting.

Baekhyun rose from his seat, chair screeching loud enough for everyone to notice, yet Chanyeol still didn’t look up. Neither did he lift his gaze when the student walked up to him, large strides leading him to the desk, which he rounded before coming to a stop right next to him. 

Again Chanyeol was frozen, his pen lingering above the paper, his neck clearly tense as he sat and waited for whatever Baekhyun had come there to do. And Baekhyun, he was once again grateful for the high desk his teacher sat at, for it made it undetectable to the classroom when he slid his hand on top of the man’s own, which was resting atop of his knee. 

Chanyeol released a shaky breath, and Baekhyun could feel he really wanted to pull away but didn’t for whatever reason. Maybe it was because he didn’t want to make anyone suspicious, maybe it was because he had hope something had changed. Baekhyun hoped it was the latter. 

His fingers pressed between the open spaces of Chanyeol’s fingers, coming as close to linking hands as he could in that moment. He kept his voice low and soft as he turned to look at Chanyeol’s face while the words poured out, “I’ve been thinking a lot, about everything, and I want to talk. Let’s talk, after class, please?” 

If Baekhyun didn’t know better he’d say he was talking to a statue, Chanyeol was that still, and the younger started feeling unnerved as he waited for an answer. Was he going to get ignored the same way he had been ignoring his lover? 

“I- I promise, it won’t be the same kind of conversation we had over the phone,” he went on, hoping that Chanyeol would understand what he meant with that, and although the older didn’t move an inch, there was a reply this time around.

“Okay,” mister Park said, no emotion in his voice that could tell Baekhyun anything about whether he felt relieved or unbothered to hear that. There wasn’t a thing that showed Baekhyun how the older felt.

There was another beat in which nothing happened, and then Chanyeol went back to scribbling on the paper, grading whatever was underneath his nose. It was Baekhyun’s signal to return to his seat, to let it be for now and to wait his turn. And he did.

He sat in his chair, impatiently tapping his pen and not getting any work done at all, watching Chanyeol bent over his work looking just as tense as before. 

He caught Yuna glancing at him from time to time and he sent her smiles he hoped were believable enough. Regardless, she joined him when class had ended, looking worried as she fussed over him, “are you sure you’re not feeling ill? You should have stayed home a little longer.” 

Baekhyun shook his head, “nah, I’m fine,” he reached up to fix the bow in her hair, “I’ve already missed too much. I need to get back to work, which reminds me… I still need to discuss my essay with mister Park.”

He played it well, managing to sound so casual that Yuna was already nodding at him. “Are we having coffee later, though? Like usual?” She had a class to go to, Baekhyun didn’t. 

“Of course. Same spot. I’ll be waiting for you,” he smiled and leaned in for the hug that he knew she was about to offer. It was short but sweet, and a bit like the final push he needed to go into this conversation with Chanyeol.

With his last bit of patience, holding back until Yuna had left, Baekhyun pushed himself towards Chanyeol’s desk, walking slowly as other students filed out of the room. He let another girl talk to mister Park before him, needing the room to be void of students before he’d empty his heart like the emotional ball of fluff he felt like. 

It took forever for her to leave, but Chanyeol saw the girl to the door when she had finished asking her question. He closed it right after she walked out, the sudden silence a deafening sound.

The lock didn’t get turned, Baekhyun noticed, which meant there were no expectations of this ending up as more than a conversation, but he didn’t let that get to him at all. Right now talking was more important than touching, anyway. 

Without saying a word, Chanyeol walked over to him, leaning against the desk right in front of him. He was waiting for Baekhyun to start this, him having been the one to request to talk, and so the student sighed and folded his hands in front of him before he began speaking. 

“I’m sorry for hanging up on you and I’m sorry for not replying to your texts,” Baekhyun stated, knowing this was the most important thing to resolve first, “I needed time to think, to find it in me to believe your words and figure out how I feel.” 

Chanyeol copied Baekhyun’s pose, arms crossing in front of his chest protectively, “okay. What conclusion did you reach?” 

There still wasn’t any hint of emotion in his voice, which the younger hated but he wasn’t going to ask for any kind of reaction whatsoever. Even if this ended up being a one-sided thing, he’d have to go through with it the way he had planned. If only for himself. 

“That I believe you,” Baekhyun told him, answering his question honestly, “what you told me, I believe it. And the reason it hurt to begin with is the fact that I’m- I’m- infatuated with you. And- Okay, fuck, that sounds really stupid but I mean-” 

He sighed, pausing as the nerves got to him all of a sudden. Chanyeol was staring at him still, eyes zooming in on the lip between his teeth, on the way his fingers were fumbling with each other as he waited for something to happen. Like for the earth to open up and swallow him.

“You mean?” mister Park asked, eyebrows raised as he remained absolutely passive, waiting for Baekhyun to actually say it. Like he couldn’t guess what the hell that fancy word meant, even though he taught the damn subject of fancy words. 

“I mean,” he paused again, waiting for Chanyeol to finally look at him again, and when he did it became so much easier to just blurt it out that he almost wondered why he had been so nervous to begin with. 

“I like you, mister Park. I really like you, and I want more out of this than just the occasional hook up, which is why it is hard for me to let this entire engagement thing go with just a shrug of the shoulders.” 

If Chanyeol was surprised by his confession he didn’t show it, not immediately anyway, and Baekhyun only kept rambling in fear of rejection hitting him before he could finish his story, “I have a habit of isolating myself when things get too close.”

Breathing in shakily, he explained it all, “so there I was, finding out you had been engaged, realising I had feelings for you and at the same time wondering whether I was nothing but a convenient way for you to get your mind off her. That’s just how my brain works, you see.” 

“You could have just asked me how I-” Chanyeol started, finally some frustration leaking into his voice, making this a more genuine and open conversation than it had been so far. One in which he could believe mister Park to be honest.

“No, Chanyeol, I couldn’t. Don’t you get how difficult that is?” Baekhyun threw back at him, his hands now balled into his fists. 

He could feel the oncoming tears before they even made it to his eyes, and he spoke before Chanyeol would see them, “admitting I have feelings for someone is the hardest thing to do for me. The rejection that could follow… that has always followed…” 

Mister Park was staring at him now, as if the sudden rush of emotions pouring out of Baekhyun was something he hadn’t expected to be experiencing, and slowly he lifted his hand in the air between them. 

His palm was up, outstretched towards the younger, asking for his own. A silent question that Baekhyun didn’t understand yet, but before he could ask about it, Chanyeol was already explaining. “Give me your hand if you trust me to be honest with you. If you want to listen to what my heart has to say.” 

The words made something stir in Baekhyun’s stomach, a mix of uncertainty and excitement pooling deep in his gut, swirling together like a mix of hot and cold, and before he realised what he had done, his hand was engulfed by Chanyeol’s.

Fingers closed around his palm, clutching and pulling, until Baekhyun’s entire body was moving. His feet followed as his weight shifted, and his upper body collided with Chanyeol’s a moment later. 

For a second it felt like it was simply a mistake, like it had been nothing but a clumsy move on the older’s side, but then Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun and held him tightly, and the younger realised this was what he had meant for to happen. 

He had wanted to take the smaller into his arms, Baekhyun’s nose pressed to his chest and forehead at the right height to kiss. He had wanted to squeeze the boy and make him feel the radiating heat of his body. It was his way of talking without words, and Baekhyun waited for what it would end up telling him. 

Chanyeol’s fingers pressed into his back, the force of them demanding, but the way his forehead dropped so his lips could find Baekhyun’s neck held a softness that was such a heavy contrast to his hold. It spoke of intensity and fondness, a gentle feeling of comfort. 

Then, as if they needed more, the fingers trailed up. To Baekhyun’s neck first, then around to his face, where they caressed his cheeks and jaw before they tilted his chin up far enough for their gazes to lock. 

In that moment, Chanyeol’s eyes were mirrors of his heart, and Baekhyun could see in them a sadness, a twinkle of light added to it. That twinkle got brighter the farther Chanyeol’s gaze dropped, ending on Baekhyun’s lips, and the way mister Park smiled then made the student’s breath stock. 

Because that lopsided grin, the tenderness with which his fingers held up the younger’s face, they were loud, but they didn’t speak in volumes the way Chanyeol’s eyes did. Being this up close and aware of mister Park’s endeavor to let him look inside, Baekhyun got to finally feel how much his feelings were being reciprocated. 

He had deduced it even before the kiss that followed, the slow and calm press of their lips together, not a trace of sexual desire in it. But regardless, the kiss was the final confirmation he needed to be certain that Chanyeol wasn’t stuck in the past with his ex-fiancée. He was very much in the present, with Baekhyun there, and they had _something_. Something _real_.

Baekhyun hadn’t been crazy to hope for it. Chanyeol’s promises of ‘after this term ends’ hadn’t been empty promises after all. 

It was all he needed to fuel the fire inside his tummy, to allow himself to continue to fall again, and to put his trust in the arms that were now holding him close. 

It made him more determined too, more adamant in his decision, and in that moment he made up his mind about his plan. He was going to pull through with it. He would show Chanyeol that he could be anything he’d ever need. That no other guy or girl could ever be better for him, because Baekhyun, he could be it all. 

\---

  


Finding Chanyeol’s address proved to be a more difficult task than he had expected it to be. 

He knew he couldn’t just flat out ask for it, that would ruin his entire plan, but he couldn’t exactly ask anyone working at school either. Students weren’t supposed to ask for that kind of information, and it would surely lead to curious eyes on both of them, which wasn’t worth the reward.

Another option that Baekhyun had thought of was following Chanyeol home, but that was kind of difficult without a car of his own. He simply couldn’t outrun a Mercedes, no matter how busy the streets could be at times. 

So there was only one option left, which was snooping around on Chanyeol’s phone. He’d have to be smart about it, either waiting for the older to leave for the bathroom on one of their coffee dates or by finding another fitting excuse. 

He had his first opportunity the day after their talk, as they were sat in the cafeteria having coffee and fake-discussing the assignment Baekhyun had missed. Chanyeol left his phone on the table - almost like it was a present - as he spotted one of the other teachers, and he barely managed to excuse himself before he was up and gone.

Baekhyun watched him stalk off before he glanced at the device left on the table. He waited a few seconds, needing to make sure Chanyeol and his colleague were both distracted enough to not look back at him, and then his hand snatched it off the tabletop and into his lap. 

His gaze fell to the screen as it lit up, asking for a code, and that was that for his first attempt. Because fuck. What could it be? Mister Park’s birthday? Baekhyun realised he didn’t even know when that was. 

“Shit,” he cursed, finding himself running out of time as he could already hear Chanyeol utter a goodbye to the man he had been talking to. He had to back out, now.

Baekhyun almost threw the phone back on the table, pretty close to where it had been when mister Park had gotten up, but as the man sat back down only seconds later he didn’t seem to notice it had been moved slightly. 

“So, where were we?” Chanyeol asked as he sent Baekhyun one of his blinding smiles, his hands curling around the coffee cup in front of him. Unsuspecting. Baekhyun breathed out slowly.

They had been talking about Shakespeare, continuing what mister Park had started in class that day, and it had been a pretty interesting conversation that had made Baekhyun realise how nice it was to have someone as passionate as him sitting right across from him, giving him his full attention. 

However, right now his mind was no longer on Shakespeare, whatsoever. It was on Chanyeol’s phone and how much of an idiot he was not to know such basic information, which was why he blurted out, “when is your birthday?” 

The older stared at him, blinking a few times as his brain was clearly trying to figure out where Baekhyun was coming from. And yeah, it was a little out of the blue, okay, but the student could easily fix that with a little white lie.

“I just remembered…” he started, trying to think of something good, “I heard some girls talking about it, about what they’d give you for your birthday, and it made me wonder if it is near then?”

It was a blatant lie. Baekhyun hadn’t heard any girls talk about getting Chanyeol a present, not recently anyway, but Park didn’t know that. He didn’t have to, he could easily brush it off and admit the student was wrong to think so. Except, that didn’t happen.

Instead, mister Park’s smile turned soft, his eyes wrinkling as his head tilted to the side, “really? How cute. So kind that they remembered.” 

And wait- _what_?

“It is soon actually,” Chanyeol continued then, answering the question on Baekhyun’s mind, “I kind of wanted to tell you earlier, but I didn’t want it to sound like I was expecting anything. But yeah, my birthday is on the 27th.” He shrugged, like it didn’t mean anything.

Baekhyun, though, he slammed his fist down on the table a little too hard, making both their cups move on top of the table. “What?! But that’s in seven days?” 

Mister Park hushed him, eyes scanning the cafeteria to see if they had attracted any unwanted attention, but it was empty enough that there weren’t a lot of curious eyes on them now. 

“Would you calm down,” Chanyeol spoke under his breath, sounding a tad bossy but there was a flicker of amusement in his eyes, “yes, it is in seven days, why is that a problem? It’s not like it is a big deal, it’s just a birthday.” 

Baekhyun’s jaw dropped slightly, his lips parting, and he shook his head at the man, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me. It’s not _just a birthday_. Birthdays are important, especially the one of your-” 

He stopped himself right in time, before his mouth could shape the word he so desperately wanted to use around Chanyeol, but even after their talk-that-had-not-really-been-a-talk situation the day before, he wasn’t sure of it.

Just because he had felt the emotion in Chanyeol’s hold, in his kiss, didn’t mean that he got to use any labels for them. He almost had, and it could have ended very badly. It still could, if Chanyeol decided to comment on it, and of course he did.

“your… what?” he asked, knowing very well what he was asking of the student, and he laughed as Baekhyun hid his face in his hands upon realising it. 

He didn’t want to answer, mister Park had to understand that. He would like it very much if he didn’t have to embarrass himself right now. 

“Your whatever,” he warbled into his hands, sounding very much like he was pouting - which he most definitely was - and it made Chanyeol laugh again. He laughed in such an airy way, almost as if he wasn’t upset with Baekhyun’s slip up, which was a laughable thought. 

“Did you mean to say ‘your boyfriend’?” he asked then, a soft hum to his voice as he briefly paused, even though both of them already knew Baekhyun wasn’t going to answer. “Because in that case, I don’t know my boyfriend’s birthday either.” 

Baekhyun’s heart did such a weird thing inside his chest that it felt as if he had tripped over a tiny little stone at the top of the world’s highest stairs and now he was falling down, thumping on every step and tumbling at such a speed that he couldn’t do anything other than breathe through it all. 

For a moment that left them both in silence, Baekhyun’s eyes still on the table, but that changed when he felt Chanyeol’s ankle knock against his own, demanding attention. “Well,” he asked, “was I wrong?” 

Finally the younger’s eyes flitted up, finding those same implying brown orbs as he had been looking into the day before. Eyes full of unspoken words meant only for him, showing him how there was nothing to be afraid of. Absolutely nothing.

Chanyeol was asking him whether the label fit, in such a casual way that Baekhyun was almost jealous of how easy it seemed to be for him. Was it really only Baekhyun that found it hard to speak his mind so openly? Probably. 

“N-o,” the younger answered, the corner of his mouth twitching as he wanted to smile but couldn’t, “that’s what I meant to say. I just-” “wasn’t sure whether I would agree or whether I would laugh,” Chanyeol finished for him.

He was still smiling, his ankle bumping into Baekhyun’s again, “yeah, I’m getting a little better at reading you now, you see. Especially after our talk and how open you were about what your mind can be like.” 

It was such a charming move, such a sweet way to show his understanding. Everything about him made Baekhyun feel warm and fuzzy all over. His eyes, his smile, his words that were just right. Baekhyun had completely lost his heart to him and it was dangerous, but it felt so good. 

In reply, rather than remaining shy and hiding behind his walls, the student pushed himself out. He needed to seek discomfort if he wanted to be good enough for Chanyeol. If he wanted to show him he could be whatever the man needed, he’d have to be brave too. 

“Right, well,” he reached for Chanyeol’s hand under the table and as he linked their fingers, feeling the warmth of that large palm covering his, he fearlessly uttered, “your boyfriend’s birthday is the 6th of May.” 

Mister Park laughed, his fingers squeezing Baekhyun’s, lovingly. They were stuck in their own bubble again, the outside world forgotten as the older got them out of the seriousness of the moment by replying with a cheeky, “hey, that rhymes.” 

It was as if a warm blanket was being wrapped around him, as if the world stopped and allowed them to tie them a little closer in that moment. One more heartstring was pulled, a knot connecting it to one of Chanyeol’s, and he smiled. At ease. 

\---

Baekhyun only had a matter of days to arrange everything, which ended up being barely enough time to get his hands on all the stuff he needed for the surprise. The outfit was ready though, and considering that had been the most important part of it all, he was feeling pretty confident about his plan. 

There were a few flaws still: he had yet to buy a red lipstick that matched the colour of the dress, he needed to practice walking in the heels he’d be wearing and, more importantly, he still needed to find out Chanyeol’s address. 

He had tried to get his hands on it a few more times already since that first attempt, but none had been successful. But now, with two days to go, it was crunch time. He _had_ to find a way or else his entire plan would fall through. 

Apparently, though, the fact that he was running out of time made him more relaxed. Or maybe it was just the fact that now, whenever Chanyeol saw him alone, he’d whisper to him, “hey boyfriend,” which made Baekhyun feel some kind of way. Maybe it was that word that made him feel more at ease. 

Either way, that day he finally got somewhere, and so effortlessly too. 

While time was ticking away, with only a full day left to prepare everything, the two of them had gathered in one of the study rooms after classes. The door was locked, but rather than their clothes being off and on the floor, their books were out on the table and they sat there merely working together.

Baekhyun loved sitting with Chanyeol and watching him do his grading while he did some studying of his own. Today, however, he was a little on edge. 

He needed that address, and to get it he needed Chanyeol’s phone. So there he went, going in for his first try of the day. 

“Hey, Yeol,” he asked, pretty much without thinking about what he was saying, “my phone’s dead, can I borrow yours to look up an address? I have a group project and need to know where-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Chanyeol’s phone was already in his hand, unlocked and with no further questions asked. Just like that. 

Mister Park went back to his papers, humming along to the tune of one of star-singer Chen’s newest songs and Baekhyun blinked, a little surprised at how easy this had been.

He inwardly cursed himself for not having come up with something this simple sooner, as it would have prevented a lot of anxiety. But still, he wasn’t in a place to ponder over how stupid he had been to try and sneakily find a way in. He had to be smart now.

Opening up the maps app on Chanyeol’s phone brought him exactly what he had hoped to find: a location marked as ‘home’. A street and a building number, a good twenty minutes from his parents’ place. 

Baekhyun almost blew his cover then and there, wanting to get out his phone to write down the address somewhere so he’d remember, but he realised just in time, and instead he picked up a pencil and jotted down the street and number in the margin of his notebook. 

Then, to not raise any suspicion, he typed in Yuna’s address and pretended to memorize the way from school to her house. 

“Thank you, boyfriend,” he grinned as he handed back the phone, feeling absolutely victorious, and it must have shown on his face for his boyfriend’s eyes were on him for so long that he started feeling uncomfortable.

“Yeol?” he asked, nudging the phone in his boyfriend’s direction once again, but Chanyeol’s gaze was rooted on him, eyes wide in surprise. Baekhyun started worrying on his lower lip, thoughts of mister Park somehow having figured out how the younger had played a trick on him, were flooding his head. 

However, before he could voice anything else, Chanyeol moved. He took the device from Baekhyun’s hold and then pushed his chair back, standing up so fast the student almost jumped in his chair. But mister Park wasn’t upset or angry with him, the way the screeching of the chair had made it sound for a moment. No, he was absolutely desperate.

One knee on the table, he leaned over it far enough with his tall body that he actually managed to get a hand around the back of Baekhyun’s neck. Strong fingers held him there, and Baekhyun was pulled in, stomach pressing to the edge of the table as Chanyeol’s face came down to meet his. 

Mister Park kissed him like that, hard and eager, as if hearing Baekhyun use the word ‘boyfriend’ for the first time had awoken something in him that needed immediate attention. 

The younger felt that fire in the tongue against his lips, loved the way it made his insides prickle with desire, and Chanyeol seemed to be feeling the exact same way. 

Papers were forgotten, the pages wrinkling as mister Park climbed onto the table fully, and as he settled down in front of Baekhyun, the younger’s hands were quick to skid across his thighs and find his belt. 

He opened it as Chanyeol licked his way into his mouth, and the soft moan that travelled through their lips was a sign that told Baekhyun he could go on. Fuck, yes. 

Up on his knees like that, his boyfriend’s cock was at the perfect height for Baekhyun to take him into his mouth, and the younger did so eagerly. Too long it had been, way too long since he had last tasted him, last pleased him. Baekhyun was just as eager. 

He closed his eyes as he let the half-hard cock slide down his throat, until his nose brushed across the softness of Chanyeol’s abdomen and the curls of his pubes, and he loved the hands that found his hair only a beat later. 

It was the first thing beyond a kiss since they had made-up again and Baekhyun had missed it. He had missed hearing Chanyeol gasp the way he was doing now, he had missed feeling his own cock throb with want as he got to taste his precum from the tip of his tongue to the back of his throat. 

They had been officially dating for days now, and yet they hadn’t done anything to show how much they wanted each other. Up until Chanyeol had done so just now, taking that first initiative after which it had been an effortless switch to needing more. 

To Baekhyun, this was so much less complicated than talking about his feelings, which was why he put all of his emotions into his actions and tried to let them speak for themselves.

He twisted his desire into soft, deliberate sucks and hollowing of his cheeks. He doused the wet tip of his tongue in love as it curled around his most sensitive spots. His dedication was found in the way the length slipped into his throat, nose at Chanyeol’s pubic hair as he took him fully. And his trust resided in the way he allowed Chanyeol to move his hips, sliding in and out of Baekhyun’s throat on his own accord. 

The fingers in his hair curled tighter in answer to those things. They were there to guide, not to demand. To tenderly caress him and connect their souls. To communicate. They told so much more than only the amount of pleasure coursing through Chanyeol’s veins. 

It was the fact that he could read into every touch like that, that made him certain of the feelings they had for each other. It made him proud to be Chanyeol’s, and he hoped soon, after his boyfriend’s birthday, he’d make mister Park proud of being with someone like Baekhyun, too.

\---

A sharp, black, winged liner. A soft smokey eye with long, fake lashes. A red lip the colour of blood, glossy and bright in a way that made the mole next to his mouth stand out. 

Dark brown locks framed his face, cascading down his shoulders, and made him appear softer and more feminine than usual. 

He barely recognised himself as he looked at the vision in his bathroom mirror. If it weren’t for the strong build of his naked torso, he could have actually passed as a girl, but apart from the make-up and the wig he still looked like a man. For now, at least. 

Checking the time to see if he wouldn’t be way too early, interrupting Chanyeol’s night in with his friends, he saw it was about time to fully dress up. Excitement bubbled in his veins, making him reach for his newly-bought panties with trembling fingers.

They were a stunning pair of black silk on the front and see-through mesh on the back, white lace flowers running along the base. A black bow sat at the top, like a little present. Baekhyun loved it. 

It fit him snugly, although the front was a little on the low side, and Baekhyun stood and admired himself in the mirror for a while longer, turning around to check out his ass, to move his legs and see what he’d look like when bending over slightly. 

His skin was soft and smooth as he slid his hands down his legs, a thorough shaving had been needed in order to make the slit of the dress work the way he wanted to. If he was going to crossdress to this extent, he wanted to go all out. 

He tried to imagine Chanyeol’s response to seeing him like this, to what would be hidden underneath the dress, and he could already see those dark, lust-filled eyes when he closed his own. 

What excited him more, though, was the idea of Chanyeol first seeing him fully dressed up.

As he slipped into the stunning red dress, a copy of the Marilyn Monroe dress out of The Seven Year Itch, he felt even his own breath stock at the way he looked. 

The low v-neck looked gorgeous even against his flat chest, and the slit ended right at his hip, revealing creamy skin with every small move he made. 

He had tried it with stunning beaded stockings, which would have gone well with his new panties, but it had been too much of a good thing. He preferred seeing his own skin peek through the slit, loved the contrast of his skin colour with the red of the dress. 

To top it all off, he’d be wearing red pumps to match the dress, the heels not too high to break his back, but high enough to make the muscles in his legs stand out beautifully. He had practiced all week and he had to admit, he looked quite good in them. Maybe he should consider dressing up more often. 

Now fully clothed, he did the final touch-ups, adding a bit of blush to his cheeks for more colour, a simple bracelet across the long sleeves of the gown for bling and a tiny bit of oil down his legs to make them glow even in the dim light of night. 

He wasn’t sure he had ever felt this cocksure about himself, not even in his best jeans and shirts. There was something about wearing heels and a wig, something that made him feel extremely sexy, and he just hoped Chanyeol’s friends would actually leave the man after their visit instead of dragging him out to town to party with them. This would have all been for nothing if that were to happen. 

With trembling fingers, Baekhyun picked up his phone and took a picture of himself, checking the time once again. Chanyeol had promised his friends wouldn’t be staying for too long and that they could facetime after to celebrate his birthday at midnight together. 

Little did he know that Baekhyun was planning to wait around his apartment and show up on his doorstep once he would try to call. 

Quickly, the desire to leave already taking over, he cleared the bathroom and put away his things. The heels, as well as a shawl to keep him warm in the cold, were still in his bedroom and he got his final things ready there. 

He didn’t exactly have a fitting bag to put things into, so he’d have to do with the small purse that came with the dress. Luckily, he wouldn’t need much more than his phone and his wallet. Maybe bringing the lipstick would be nice, but that was all. He’d just have to go back home wearing the same outfit. 

With the shawl around his shoulders and heels in hand, Baekhyun went down the stairs. It was quite a pain wearing a dress that was longer than him, especially when he wasn’t wearing the heels, and he stepped on the train a handful of times before he made it down. 

His mom popped out of the kitchen doorway once she had heard him approach and she leaned against the doorpost, towel in hand as she dried her hands from dishwater. 

“Hey you, about to head out?” she asked, not even blinking twice at her dressed up son. He had told her he had been invited to a very-late halloween party and that’s why he had to dress up. If only she knew what would really be happening…

“Yeah, it’s still a bit early but I’d promised to help set up and clean up too, so I will probably stay over at Sehun’s. I’ll text you though, so you know if I won’t be home tonight,” he smiled at the woman that had raised him so openly. She wouldn’t care about him being with a man tonight, that much he knew. That man being one of his teachers, though… maybe not so much.

He dared to do a twirl for her, asking her, “well, do I look good? Do I look anything close to a woman?” A finger twisted some of the fake hair around his finger, and he batted his long eyelashes at her too.

His mother laughed, shaking her head at his behaviour, and the towel she was holding was flung in his direction. “Actually, you do,” she said as Baekhyun easily dodged the thing, “but I don’t understand who you’re supposed to be.” 

Baekhyun huffed, pretending to feel offended by her words, and with a hand to his chest he dramatically sighed, “I’m a modern, Korean Marilyn Monroe of course. How can you not know, mom?” 

He hadn’t picked one of the most desirable women of all time without a reason. Marilyn was sexiness embodied, she was an icon in every way, and Baekhyun wanted to be to Chanyeol what she had been to armies full of men; hungry for a taste of her. 

Tonight, he wanted to feel like Marilyn Monroe, just for a few hours. 

\---

It was cold. Fucking freezing cold. 

Baekhyun regretted not wearing the tights he had considered before, simply because they would have been another layer on his skin. They would have provided at least some more heat to his legs, because, with the shawl being his coat, only his arms were warm now. 

He had been outside Chanyeol’s apartment complex for the past hour, right across the street, sitting on a bench and waiting for time to pass. And fuck, did time pass slowly.

The longer he waited, the colder he became. And the colder he was, the less attractive he felt. He couldn’t possible pull off looking super sexy if his teeth were clattering every other second.

However, even though he was freezing his butt of, his disguise seemed to be working. He had been hit on by a handful of men on his way there, rather than getting dirty glances for being a crossdressing man, and that brought a smile to his face.

But even though they had tried to get his attention, Baekhyun had paid them no mind, spending most of his time shivering on the wooden boards of that bench, checking his phone for any incoming messages. 

It was already past eleven, making it later than what Chanyeol had promised, and because he didn’t want to turn into a popsicle, Baekhyun decided it was time to send his boyfriend a message to see what was going on. 

_🍓 have they left yet? We better get to be alone at midnight because I have something special planned. Don’t leave me hanging, okay :( _

He stared up at all the windows behind which he could see lights, wondering which one could be Chanyeol’s and hoping that by the end of the night he’d know. It was the one thing maps hadn’t provided: an apartment number. 

His hope was that inside the main hallway, there would be nametags to each apartment number. If there wouldn’t be any, he could always call Chanyeol and ask him, which wasn’t the exact surprise he hoped for, but if that was the only way to find him in that maze of a building, then so be it. 

It took a few minutes, in which another man hit on him and a woman gave him a look of disdain, but then his phone screen lit up with a reply. Just as he received it, though, he heard loud voices across the street, and as he saw a group of young men coming out of the apartment complex he already knew what the text would say. 

Without opening it, Baekhyun got up and hurried towards the crossing point. He watched the group of men as they walked his way, but it didn’t make him wait on his side of the street. When the lights turned green he walked, strutting down the street in large, confident strides, only looking slightly uncomfortable in his heels. 

As he passed who he assumed were Chanyeol’s friends, he could feel their eyes on him. Their conversation died down, and he heard a whistle as one of them actually turned his body to watch Baekhyun walk by, eyes undoubtedly on his ass, and it gave him extreme satisfaction.

If only they knew he was on his way to their friend to get undressed for him, to kiss him and hopefully get his hole stuffed with something worthwhile by the end of the night. He almost stopped just to tell them so, but the man approaching the front door of the complex made him speed up. This had to be his way in. 

As he darted towards the building in his high heels, trying to keep his posture strong and sexy, he held up the back of his dress slightly so he wouldn’t step on it. The slit fell open, but even that couldn’t stop him.

“Wait, please!” he yelled as the man was about to let the door fall shut behind him. He stopped when he heard Baekhyun’s voice, looking up to see the slightly-out-of-breath ‘woman’ shuffle up to him. 

“I’m about to surprise my boyfriend, but I don’t have a key,” Baekhyun explained when he was close enough, raising his voice slightly so he’d sound more feminine. He hoped it was enough of an explanation to get inside the building, and thankfully it was, for the man only gave a polite nod as he let her enter first. 

He went on his way then, but not without a last lingering stare, leaving a flushed Baekhyun in the hallway to fix his hair and face before he stared at the wall with mailboxes. 

“Alright,” he whispered to himself as he started scanning them, looking for the ‘Park Chanyeol’ he was hoping to find.

In his purse, his phone was buzzing, ringing on an incoming phone call, and although Baekhyun wanted nothing more than to pick up and hear his boyfriend’s voice, he wanted to see him in person more. He was so close.

“Ah!” He jumped as he found the name on one of the mailboxes, right underneath a number: 61. Chanyeol was on the sixth floor. 

Holy shit, he was high up. Thank god there was an elevator in this building, because Baekhyun was not going to walk all those flights of stairs in his heels. He’d reach the top with sweat stains in his dress and his make up all ruined. 

As the metal doors closed behind him and silence engulfed him, he felt nervous for the first time that night. He hadn’t properly thought about what would happen after the moment Chanyeol would open his door. He had been so busy thinking about how to get to his point that he hadn’t wondered about what would happen once he’d get there.

His boyfriend loved him in panties, loved putting him in pretty things too, but going full girly, in a dress and a wig… what if he didn’t like it? What if he wouldn’t appreciate Baekhyun just showing up at his home without having been invited? There were so many possible outcomes, some of which were negative, and suddenly he was scared of what was to come. 

His heel tapped against the floor of the elevator as it went up and up, heat still filling his cheeks and so he took off the shawl and focused on breathing. “It’s fine, it’s Chanyeol, we’re dating… he wouldn’t-”

His phone went off again, but once again Baekhyun ignored it. He felt light-headed as the doors of the elevator opened, sending him off into a long-stretching hallway with apartment 61 being at the very end of it. 

This was it. This was his moment. Whether things would end up going incredibly well or if he’d be kicked out for this, he’d know soon. Because although his mind had decided to focus on only the bad options, Baekhyun had hope to be on the good side of things. 

He trusted Chanyeol not to be mad or upset with him for looking up his address, to let him in even if he didn’t like the outfit, and those things were what made him take his first steps down the hallway regardless of his nerves.

He swayed his hips, trying to get himself back into that same mood he had been in when he had first looked at himself in the mirror dressed like this. He wanted to walk that hallway like he was a model going down a runway, even though there was no audience to see him. 

He only stopped - again, slightly out of breath - when he reached the door with a golden ‘61’ on the front, and before he could let those unsure feelings back in, he rung the bell. 

The shawl dropped to the ground, as did his purse, and he put one arm up against the wall to lean on. Once his arm was in place, he cocked the opposite hip to the side, until his leg appeared through the slit in the dress. 

Like he had practiced at home, he tipped his head slightly to the side, wet his red lips with another swipe of his tongue, and then he waited with his heart in his fucking throat. 

The door opened only moments after he stopped fidgeting, revealing a sweats-clad Chanyeol with messy hair, and Baekhyun held his breath as his boyfriend’s eyes locked with his, after which his hand fell from the door handle and his jaw dropped slightly. 

He waited like that, unmoving, as Chanyeol’s eyes roamed down his body and puzzle pieces started falling into place. When his gaze came back up to Baekhyun’s face, he finally uttered a quiet, “B-Baek?” as if he simply wasn’t sure it was really him standing in front of him.

“Hey, baby,” the younger answered, hating how his voice wasn’t as steady as he had wanted it to be. It betrayed how nervous he felt, but it also made that surprised look in Chanyeol’s eyes change to something a lot darker, his jaw tensing as he realised he was really there for him. “Happy almost-birthday?”

Once Baekhyun had uttered those words, Chanyeol unfroze and surged forward, getting his hands on the smaller’s face and kissing him right there in the hallway. It took a moment for Baekhyun to return the kiss, to feel the worry seep out of him, but when he did he melted right into Chanyeol’s hold.

The taller easily moved one of his hands, letting it slide down his boyfriend’s neck to his chest, then his hip. He squeezed through the fabric of the dress and then tugged him in, letting their bodies collide. 

“Holy fuck,” mister Park whispered breathlessly against the younger’s lips, “you- you look so good? What- how?” He sounded really cute being this confused and Baekhyun couldn’t help giggle, which earned him a hand wandering to his ass, feeling him up there. 

They kissed again, before Baekhyun could answer his questions, and Chanyeol started to move backwards into the apartment, which made the younger whine against his lips.

Baekhyun broke free a moment later, explaining, “hold up, my stuff,” before he turned and bent down to fetch his shawl and his purse. He could feel mister Park looking at his ass. 

God, was he glad his surprise was this successful...

When he straightened himself again, his boyfriend had stepped back into his apartment and he held out a hand for Baekhyun to take. The smaller did, letting himself be guided across the threshold and into the warm hallway of Chanyeol’s place. 

“You’re cold,” his boyfriend concluded as he felt Baekhyun’s hand in his, but the younger didn’t say anything to explain why he was indeed freezing. Why waste time talking about such trivial things when they could be kissing each other, warming up that way?

“Well,” he told Chanyeol as he put his things down once more, inside now, where he could forget about them, “then I guess you’ll just have to heat me up one way or another.” He smiled coyly, loving how the taller’s eyes never left him, not even while he walked them into the living room.

Chanyeol’s house was neat and warm, a mix of blues and greys found in his interior and lights in every corner. And that was all Baekhyun really noticed before his attention was brought back to his boyfriend, who stepped away from him to properly take him in again. 

“I still can’t believe this is you?” the chuckle that left Chanyeol’s lips made the younger blush, the wandering eyes made him want to already reveal more, even though he knew he’d have to wait. There was a beautiful present hidden underneath, sure, but the wrapping was good too, he knew. “Twirl for me.” 

Baekhyun easily complied to the order, turning on his heels to show every side of himself before he faced Chanyeol again, “do you like it? I did it especially for you.” He took a step forward, getting back in his boyfriend’s space, and he watched as the man’s Adam’s apple bobbed while he swallowed.

“Do I like it? I love it. Shit Baek, you’re stunning,” Chanyeol’s eyes found his, his hands coming up to settle on Baekhyun’s waist, the touch light but grounding him nonetheless. “But why? Why did you dress up? I don’t remember telling you this is a kink of mine?”

“Oh, but is it?” the younger laughed, trying to change the topic, but mister Park didn’t answer him. He was clearly waiting for an explanation, knowing there was more to this than just a fun game of dress up. So Baekhyun caved. 

“Okay, fine,” he mumbled, gaze averted as he was feeling bashful again. Using words still wasn’t as easy as he would like it to be. 

“I- after I heard about your fiancé I promised myself one thing. I promised myself that no matter what, I’d always be good enough for you,” Baekhyun started explaining himself, voice small and timid, almost like a girl’s, ironically. “That no guy or girl could ever be as good to you as I can be. So here I am, being the best of both just to show you how much I like you.” 

Honesty. Even though it was still hard to admit to feelings, it was getting slightly easier to at least be truthful when he did, and sharing such a small thing was a step in the right direction for him. It was probably stupid, but he felt actually proud of himself for being this open. 

He hoped Chanyeol would understand him better now, moreover that he wouldn’t say Baekhyun was crazy for thinking such things, that it made sense. Or maybe, that he had nothing to worry about to begin with. 

Instead of using words, mister Park turned to touches once more, which only made Baekhyun that much more nervous about what it all meant. A lock of hair was pushed behind his ear, showcasing more of his face, and his boyfriend traced his jawline with his index finger, down to his chin, after which it moved up to his lips. He only noticed then how his lipstick had been smudged all over Chanyeol’s mouth, and his heart jumped in his chest at the sight. 

“God,” the word was soft, barely a breath as mister Park stared at his lips for the longest time. As if he was making up his mind, contemplating whatever his head was trying to have him choose between, and when he had made his decision he looked up to meet Baekhyun’s awaiting gaze. 

“I never expected to fall for you so easily, but _god_…” Chanyeol breathed in, held the air in his lungs and then sighed, “you’re truly something, Baek.” 

As mister Park pulled him flush against his body once more, their noses bumped together playfully. It was strangely confronting, almost a little more intimate than being naked, and when Chanyeol spoke again he realised why it felt that way.

“I don’t-” the man stuttered, pausing as if he didn’t really want to admit what was on his mind. He still did, the need too dire to keep it in, and his hold on Baekhyun tightened as he confessed, “I don’t think I can wait until the end of term.” 

Baekhyun went still, a soft gasp the only sound he made, but it was enough to show Chanyeol what his words did to him. Because shit, fuck, he _ wanted. _And Chanyeol wanted too.

The older waited for him to let those words settle, for the weight of them to be felt and for Baekhyun to make a decision of his own now. His answer would be essential in guiding where this night would lead to, and God, answering mister Park had never been easier. 

“Then don’t wait. We don’t have to,” Baekhyun allowed one of his own hands to cup Chanyeol’s face, feeling just how tense the man’s body was, drawn taut like a toy about to unwind. Baekhyun only had to set it off, which he did by deliberately bringing his other hand between their bodies. 

As he cupped Chanyeol’s hardening cock through his sweats, the older finally let the last restraints fall away and he locked their lips in a heated kiss that was somehow still very soft. 

Baekhyun moved his palm back and forth as he let himself be kissed, lips parted and bodies close, until that mouth moved down his jaw to his neck, where it continued to wreck him. 

His eyes fell shut as he felt a tongue flick against his pulse, followed by soft sucking of his skin. Chanyeol went on for longer than usual too, definitely marking Baekhyun’s skin now, and the smaller tilted his head for him and whined, “it’s almost your birthday, sir. Let me be your present.” 

This ignited a growl from deep inside Chanyeol’s chest, like that had been all he had wanted to receive, and before he knew it Baekhyun had been lifted off the ground. 

Mister Park carried him bridal style towards what he assumed was the bedroom, and the younger took that moment to press his smile against Chanyeol’s shoulder, loving the way his boyfriend was letting go, finally. 

With his face hidden, he couldn’t exactly see where they went, but when he was put down again he was facing himself in a full-length mirror. Chanyeol stood behind him, looking at them from over the smaller’s shoulder while Baekhyun curiously tried to figure out why his boyfriend had brought him here instead of to the bed. 

“I want you to see yourself while I undress you,” Chanyeol whispered into his ear, pressing his lips to the shell as he briefly paused to breathe him in, “so you can see what I see, why it drives me crazy.” 

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol pushed the wig out of the way on one side, but he didn’t take it off, only revealed more bare skin that he could kiss his way down on. 

Both of his hands slid to the front, to Baekhyun’s chest, and his fingers skated across where his breasts would have been had he actually been a girl. He sucked on more soft skin, where Baekhyun’s neck met his shoulder, as the very tips of Chanyeol’s fingers danced over his nipples, which hardened slightly at the friction of the sequin-covered fabric. 

One hand remained on Baekhyun’s chest as the other slipped down to his stomach, where the palm pressed down on him until the boy’s ass moved back up against Chanyeol’s crotch. The bulge in his sweats could easily be felt that way, and the smaller rolled his hips to feel him even closer. 

The moan that reverberated in his ear was followed by the soft tug of teeth on his earlobe, and Baekhyun watched the two of them through the mirror, loved seeing how drunk on desire Chanyeol already seemed to be. He moved against Baekhyun like he was the sweetest narcotic, and he was already high on him. 

Hungry for more, Chanyeol bluntly tugged on the highest part of the slit, where a large diamond ornament kept the dress together, revealing a small piece of the panties Baekhyun was wearing underneath. 

The younger’s breath caught in his throat as his boyfriend’s hand just slipped inside the dress, skidding across his erection without any shame. Rubbing his warm palm down Baekhyun’s icy skin, pressure right where he knew the boy liked it. 

They had done this plenty of times before. It was far from the first time that Chanyeol was touching him, yet it felt new and different. Maybe it was because he was watching it happen, or maybe it was because he was actually at Chanyeol’s house and they were about to sleep together, in a bed, for the first time. 

Whatever it was, Baekhyun felt harder than ever before as he watched Chanyeol’s tongue peek out from between red-smudged lips, licking over the bruise he had left right underneath the younger boy’s jaw. As he watched the dress move with every dry thrust against his ass. 

Because he felt so much hotter, the dress started to itch, and clothes quickly became an inconvenience. It was with that reason that Baekhyun whined, helping his boyfriend reveal more leg by nearly ripping the dress at the slit. “Sir, please,” he begged thinly, voice a mere whisper as another hickey was sucked into his skin. 

His eyes rolled shut, the view in the mirror too much to handle right now, and after a minute or so of more kisses, Chanyeol finally found the zipper on the back of the dress. 

Baekhyun reopened his eyes as he felt it slide down, the dress becoming loose on the top, and he watched as it sagged down his shoulders. 

Chanyeol’s gaze was serious, his eyes on the skin of Baekhyun’s back until he pushed the sleeves down the boy’s shoulders. Nothing was said as they both stared at the view in the mirror, the appearing of his soft arms, his strong clavicles and perked nipples, a wave of cold air making him shiver. 

His boyfriend kissed his shoulder, keeping his eyes on their reflection as he stepped away then. “Hold on,” he said, turning away rapidly to walk to the desk that stood pushed to the wall on one side of the room. Baekhyun hadn’t even noticed it up until now.

Chanyeol grabbed the back of the chair and dragged it with him, the legs screeching as they moved across the wooden floor. He twirled it when he returned to Baekhyun, moving it so that it was standing sideways in front of the mirror. 

When mister Park sat down, quickly discarding his shirt before he settled, Baekhyun turned to him, his skin still cold and prickling with desire. The dress was hanging off him, and when Chanyeol beckoned him closer he knew it was a matter of time before it would be off completely. 

The older took off the bracelets first, dropping them on the floor carelessly, then moved on to the dress. Taking Baekhyun’s hand in one palm, he used the other to tug on the hem of one sleeve, getting it to slide down far enough that he could let go of the younger’s hand and take it off completely.

He repeated the move on the other side too, leaving Baekhyun’s entire torso naked right in front of him. The sleeves hung at the boy’s hips, anything down to his belly button visible, and before Baekhyun could grow self-conscious about his nudity, Chanyeol brought him in closer. 

Kissing the younger’s stomach, he continued his game of undressing, pushing the bundle of fabric down Baekhyun’s ass until it had slipped past his hips, after which the entire dress fell and pooled at his feet. 

Baekhyun was left standing there in nothing but his panties, with a hot mouth still pressed to his abdomen, curious fingers now coming up to grab onto his hips. 

When Chanyeol pulled back from the kiss, he guided Baekhyun along with him, his hands insistent enough to show he wanted the student to sit down on his knee. The knee closest to the mirror of course, as the sharp twist of his jaw reminded him of how he was supposed to watch himself. 

Chanyeol kissed his cheek, let a hand trace Baekhyun’s spine down to his ass, where he followed the lines of the lace flowers on his panties. “Look at yourself. See how beautiful you are? See how much you drive me crazy?” 

The question made the hairs on Baekhyun’s arm stand up, his fingertips humming with the desire to touch too, but instead he stayed put and focused on only answering. 

With his eyes on himself, on the way Chanyeol was worshipping his body, lips wandering to one of his nipples in adoration, he could only answer with a quiet, “maybe.” 

Not a yes, not a no, and as expected mister Park didn’t find it a sufficient answer. 

“Maybe?” he asked, pulling back to look up at Baekhyun’s face, eyes full of incomprehension. As if he couldn’t believe they weren’t seeing the same thing. Baekhyun could only feel beyond flustered as he realised how incredibly turned on Chanyeol looked, “how do you mean ‘maybe’?” 

Their eyes locked for a moment, but then Chanyeol pressed his forehead to Baekhyun’s chest and he shook his head, his hair ruffling against him, “no, not maybe.” His hand travelled to the younger’s ass as his cheek turned against Baekhyun’s ribcage.

Baekhyun was sure his boyfriend could hear his heartbeat thundering away in his chest, but that thought only lingered for a mere second as there were fingers poking underneath the lace panties and groping him shamelessly. 

He watched himself gasp, his lips parting and eyes glazing over beautifully for just a second, and okay. “See? Those faces you pull…” Chanyeol spoke as his hand slid down Baekhyun’s thigh, squeezing again and leaving temporary imprints of his fingers in the younger’s skin, “the softness you are…” 

He tipped his head back as he finally felt sexy and he was awarded with teeth tugging at his nipple, a hand claiming the small of his back. Holding him so close, making him feel so desired. 

“And the way you taste,” Chanyeol breathed out against his skin, “you don’t understand, you couldn’t, but I’ll show you if you let me.” The man was rambling, words streaming out in one puff of air, but Baekhyun loved how both of them seemed so lost in everything that their rambling somehow made sense in this moment.

“Show me h-how?” he asked as Chanyeol kissed his way across his chest, biting and flicking his tongue in ways that made the fire in his stomach burn brighter. Mister Park was all soft touches meant to make him lose his mind, and he was doing just that.

His lover sat back just to look at him, eyes demanding Baekhyun to lean in for another kiss, which he did simply because he really wanted to. He didn’t exactly taste himself in that kiss, but it became clear soon enough that this wasn’t what Chanyeol had meant, anyway. 

“Let me,” he spoke between kisses, “eat you,” another kiss, parting Baekhyun’s lips with his tongue, “out.” The younger rolled his hips against Chanyeol’s knee, the idea of having the man’s mouth on him being enough to have him lose it. 

“Ah- yes,” he moaned into Chanyeol’s neck, hiding his face there as he desperately tried to feel more, “yes, please, sir. Yes.” They were both playing every card they could hold over the other, throwing down ace after ace trying to see who would come up with the best combination, ultimately winning the game.

Right now, as Chanyeol got his hands on him and all but threw him over his right leg, the older was winning. Baekhyun couldn’t do anything but let himself be positioned so his ass was up in the air, both legs resting atop of Chanyeol’s thighs, his upper body hanging down to the floor.

From his spot he could still see the mirror, right through the space between the chair and Chanyeol’s legs, and although the view was upside down now, it didn’t prevent him from seeing how his boyfriend used both hands to tug his panties down and out of the way.

He saw his own ass on display, the supple skin still pale and soft as it remained mostly untouched, unlike what it would look like once Chanyeol would be done with him. 

“Can you see yourself?” mister Park asked as the fingers of one hand tried to spread Baekhyun’s cheeks apart far enough to expose his clenching hole, even though it was too far up for the younger to actually see.

“Yes, yes, I can see,” Baekhyun said, blood already rushing to his head, and from the way he sounded breathless already, Chanyeol could tell that he shouldn’t be teasing him any longer. He wouldn’t be able to stay upside-down forever. 

As Chanyeol’s thumb trailed down his cleft, a second hand was added to spread Baekhyun far enough. He watched the older spit once, wetting his awaiting cunt and effectively sending bolts of pleasure to Baekhyun’s groin. 

He was leaking against Chanyeol’s thigh by the time his boyfriend leaned down and got his tongue on him, and it only got worse as Baekhyun felt the slight roughness of that tongue swipe across his taint.

There was no wasting of time by being gentle, by slowly building up tension first. Chanyeol immediately started working him open with his tongue, making Baekhyun feel even more lightheaded.

The obnoxious sounds, the sight of Chanyeol’s face buried into his ass, the feeling of his rim gaping, it all made Baekhyun lose his mind, until he let his lips part, dirty sounds dripping from his throat like he was a leaking faucet. 

Hearing himself whimpering, his ass wriggling in Chanyeol’s hold, Baekhyun watched himself in such a lewd position. He was being eaten out, and he was watching his own face as he lost himself to the sensations. 

A hand landed on his asscheek, leaving a sharp sting and a red imprint, and then Chanyeol was kneading it, adding onto the pleasure his tongue was providing. Baekhyun moaned again, eyes falling shut, but he forced them open just so he could continue watching.

He loved seeing the occasional flick of Chanyeol’s tongue, loved noticing how his butt jiggled whenever the older would lightly spank him, all with the intention of having him see that soft pink blossom on his skin. 

Baekhyun had come here thinking he would make mister Park lose his mind, not to have it all turn on him so easily, but as it was he knew Chanyeol was enjoying himself too. He didn’t have to do this, didn’t have to get his tongue on the younger, but he wanted to. He wanted to please Baekhyun the same way Baekhyun wanted to please him. 

“Please, sir,” the younger begged when he noticed spots of black had started swimming around in his vision. He needed air, he needed to be upright, and those words were enough for Chanyeol to stop and tug him into his arms again. 

He rolled Baekhyun over onto his back and got an arm around his shoulders, pulling him up until he was cradled in his lap like a baby. “Baek, okay?” he asked as he pressed soft kisses to the boy’s forehead, giving him some time to let the world spin back into place. 

When he felt less dizzy he nodded, curling both arms around the taller’s neck, using his words to confirm, “okay, but…” 

He sucked his lower lip between his teeth and then released it again, pushing away the worries of not getting what he wanted and so he just said it, “please take me to bed.”

Chanyeol waited another moment, until Baekhyun had looked up and their gazes had met, telling the older that things really were okay, and then he pushed himself up from the chair and carried a drowsy Baekhyun to his bed. 

The younger immediately spread his legs, making room for his lover to crawl in between, and when he did Baekhyun felt daring enough to be the one to pull him into a kiss. A demanding kiss, one he dominated, and Chanyeol’s surprise could be heard in the sound he poured into the smaller’s mouth. 

Even though the dress was off, Baekhyun was still wearing his heels, and he threw his legs around Chanyeol’s hips, locking his ankles behind his back with the base of his heels pressing right at the top of the man’s ass. 

“You’re still very much dressed, sir, how is that fair?” he pouted, blinking up at Chanyeol with his amazingly long fake lashes. God, girls had it good…

Smiling down at him, Chanyeol sat himself up on his knees, not even wasting any energy as he wordlessly pushed his sweats down his ass. His dick sprung up once it was freed, half hard, the tip a dark red. 

Baekhyun reached for him, thumb spreading the precum across the crown before his fingers curled around the shaft, lazy jerks making the older thrust his hips into the circle of his fingers, aimlessly. 

There was no rush to it, even though he was sure Chanyeol was feeling the same burning lust as him, crawling at his skin. They could take their time here, with no risk of anyone finding out, and so they would.

After another swift kiss, Chanyeol got up from the bed. He kicked the sweats down his legs and walked over to his bedside table, finally stark naked. In the meantime, Baekhyun rolled over onto his stomach, legs up in the air as he kicked his heels back and forth, chin in his palms as he took in his boyfriend in all his glory.

Mister Park looked back at him after he had tossed a large bottle of lube and some condoms onto the bed, and he apparently enjoyed the sight of Baekhyun innocently kicking his feet up in the air, because he stopped to appreciate it a little longer, his hand squeezing the base of his cock as if to keep the arousal at bay. 

He failed though, needing more sooner rather than later, and Baekhyun loved how Chanyeol groaned as he surrendered and crawled on top of him, slotting their bodies together without his weight stealing the breath from the smaller’s lungs. 

Chanyeol’s hardness was pressed against the cleft of his ass, his hot chest sticking to Baekhyun’s back, and soft, wet kisses were pressed to his shoulder as things slowed down again. 

“You’re absolutely beautiful.” The words were whispered into Baekhyun’s ear and they set the mood for their night. Slow, soft, and filled with emotion. 

Chanyeol wanted to show him the way his heart cherished him, how he made his entire being tremble, and Baekhyun knew then that their first time wouldn’t be a mess of tangled limbs and hard thrusts. 

It would be slow and sensual in the way the older was now rutting against his ass, loving and sweet in the way the tips of his finger danced across his skin. Like Baekhyun was a porcelain doll, like even the smallest touch was already too much, and he loved that too. 

He let Chanyeol guide him, hips up far enough so he could be touched, and without adding any lube to the slick mess his tongue had made, mister Park got a finger inside him. 

Unlike before, back at school, where he had been fingered with the purpose of making him come, this was only meant as stretching and Baekhyun’s mouth went dry as he thought about Chanyeol’s cock pushing past his rim. Fucking into his pussy deep and hard, finally giving them both what they had wanted from the start; to indulge in each other’s bodies.

They hadn’t lasted until the Christmas break, the way mister Park had wanted to, but they had hit the halfway mark a week ago, and it was more than Baekhyun had expected to begin with. 

A second finger was added, his hole now a lot less slick, and the student could feel the body behind his move as it reached for that bottle of lube. It hurt less once Chanyeol had trickled some of it down his cleft, the cold liquid being pushed inside of him along with the fingers. 

“You sound so lewd,” mister Park spoke, referring to the quiet moans Baekhyun had been releasing without him even noticing it. The younger’s face heated up as he noticed, but when he bit down on his lip, Chanyeol told him, “no, don’t keep them in. Let me hear you, baby.”

Three fingers stretched his cunt wide open, but even those would not fully prepare him for what Chanyeol’s cock would feel like. He needed at least another finger, but Baekhyun couldn’t wait any longer. He pushed his ass up in the air and begged, “please, sir, I can take it. I’ll take the burn, I just need you to fuck me now. Please...” 

Immediately those fingers were removed from his pussy, and Baekhyun felt it as Chanyeol moved away from him, which made him panic for a moment, until his body was flipped over and he was staring up at his boyfriend once again. 

Chanyeol touched his jaw with his clean hand and nuzzled their noses together, telling the younger, “stop that, Baek.” He kissed his lips softly before he explained what he wanted the boy to stop, “don’t call me ‘Sir’ tonight. Call me Chanyeol.” 

Baekhyun tried to say something, but words died on his tongue as the lump in his throat prevented him from uttering any words. Chanyeol was looking down at him with such softness in his eyes, his thumb lovingly brushing across the smaller’s cheekbone, that he forgot how to breathe. 

A soft hand slid down his thigh, tugging at his knee to get his leg up and around his lover. “Tonight, let me take care of you the way you deserve, Baek. Let me show you what making love feels like,” Chanyeol whispered, their lips touching on every other word, and Baekhyun melted like putty in his hands. 

The taller hid his face in Baekhyun’s neck, the fake hair of the wig undoubtedly tickling his skin, but neither of them paid it any mind. “Help me a hand, would you,” Chanyeol smiled, holding up a condom packet between them, waiting for Baekhyun to take it.

The smaller did, ripping the edge as his boyfriend held himself up, hips lifted so Baekhyun’s hands could reach him. It made him feel very aware of what they were about to do, and although it was much more than that, Baekhyun’s first rush of adrenaline came from knowing he was about to filled by a real cock again for the first time in months. 

Rolling on the condom made the younger fully aware of the length and girth he was about to take, knowing it would feel so good to have Chanyeol inside of him. “You’re going to tear me apart,” he whispered as he tipped his head far enough to be out of reach of Chanyeol’s lips, “I can’t wait for it.” 

Mister Park’s breathing faltered, and once again he turned his face to Baekhyun’s neck, hiding as if it was too much to take. He really liked dirty talk. Cute.

After the condom, Baekhyun found the bottle of lube and like before, he helped just so Chanyeol wouldn’t have to lean back and stray away from him. His touch, like his words, changed something in mister Park’s breathing. It sounded more laboured, much deeper and slower than usual, and he loved that too. 

When he finished lubing him up, Baekhyun wiped his hand on the sheets, not caring for the leftover stickiness as he brought both arms up, fingers linking behind Chanyeol’s neck as he stared at his lover’s face, keeping his gaze open and warm, “I’m ready, Yeol.” 

His boyfriend looked back down at him, allowed the smaller’s fingers to tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck, and then he swooped down to give him the most loving kiss he had ever had in his life. 

One that said ‘I absolutely adore you’, that added butterflies to the arousal in his gut, making it a deadly combination of emotions. If it weren’t for the fact that he chose that moment to lign up his cock with Baekhyun’s hole and tease him with it, the younger would have cried. 

However, as he felt the hot pressure against his rim, he simple closed his eyes and arched his back, letting his moan be swallowed by Chanyeol’s mouth as the taller breached his walls and entered him. 

Their promise broken, so easily, yet he couldn’t find it in himself to feel even an ounce of regret. With Chanyeol’s hand on his leg, hoisting up his ankle over his shoulder and folding him in half, it was all too good to feel guilty about. 

He looked at his smooth leg, at the red pump peeking at him from behind his lover’s head whenever Chanyeol rolled his hips, and at once his mind went blank, nothing but the feeling of their bodies moving together piercing his conscience. 

It took a few thrusts for Chanyeol to be buried to the hilt, but once he was he stayed still, languidly kissing Baekhyun’s mouth, sliding their tongues together as the smaller adjusted to the stretch. 

He waited so long to move again that Baekhyun that he cried out from underneath him, begging again with a broken, “please,” one he’d be repeating a million more times that night. And gladly so, for he loved the way it made Chanyeol tremble.

Baekhyun’s hands found the sheets and he fisted them, tugging hard as Chanyeol finally started fucking him in earnest, never going too far or too fast, never being too rough. He balanced the line of going slow and yet driving him crazy enough to continuously want more.

“You feel so good, baby, absolutely fucking heavenly,” Chanyeol nipped at his jaw, kissed his way up to his ear, bit at his neck, anything he could to never let his lips leave his boyfriend’s skin. “You make me feel so damn good, too.” 

Nails dug into Baekhyun’s thighs as his legs fell open, tired of being held up, and Chanyeol spread them farther apart as his hips snapped again and again, making the most beautiful sounds fill the room around them. 

Baekhyun was close to crying, his fingernails leaving a trail of red marks down his lover’s back as he dragged them across his skin, without a doubt. Stuck in his body, needing release, he worried he would burst at the seams and there would be Baekhyun spilling everywhere. 

Yet somehow Chanyeol kept him together every time he felt that way, the right kiss or perfect touch being what he needed to hold on just a little longer. Like now, as his hips sped up just enough for Baekhyun to feel his orgasm build up that much quicker.

And how, as his breathing got heavier, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun’s hands away from the sheets and he locked them together, fingers linking, pressing into the mattress next to the younger’s head as he forced him to hold on. 

“Open your eyes, Baek, look at me,” mister Park ordered him then, and Baekhyun had to fight it but he urged his lids to open, to take in the sight of the man hanging over him. 

His loose curls that were damp with sweat, framing his gorgeous features and his lipstick smudged mouth. His blown pupils, the soft exhales coming from his parted lips. Chanyeol looked like a work of art, like a wet dream, and Baekhyun whimpered as said piece of art hit his prostate dead on. 

“Baek,” the older repeated, and Baekhyun hadn’t even realised he had closed his eyes again. He forced them back open, focused on those orbs that he loved drowning in, and as he stared up into them Chanyeol’s hips snapped again, “you’re so much more than her. You- you’re more. You don’t even understand how much-.” 

Mister Park’s chest heaved, he was starting to lose his concentration, hips rolling erratically, but he wouldn’t stop talking, as if he needed Baekhyun to understand this, “you do shit like this, you challenge me, you listen and- fuck- everything is so much brighter.” 

Chanyeol kissed him then, letting go of one of Baekhyun’s hands to get it on the wig he was wearing. He pulled on it until it let go, revealing the pink locks hidden underneath, and with soft touches the man brushed them into place again. 

Baekhyun was still on edge, his sweet spot being abused so heavenly, but he couldn’t come until Chanyeol had said his piece. He wouldn’t allow himself to reach bliss before he had heard every word his boyfriend wanted to whisper to him. 

“My night- and my day, my worry- and pain,” mister Park groaned, beads of sweat on his brow as he strained, hips stuttering more and more, “fuck- if I could, I’d never let you leave again.” 

And then, as he pushed inside harder and deeper than before, the tip of his nose connecting with Baekhyun’s, one of his hands in the boy’s hair and one still linked next to their bodies, he brought out a broken, “I love you, Baekhyun.” 

Another thrust. Two, and Baekhyun was coming between their bodies, painting both of their stomachs with his relief while he pathetically sobbed on a moan. Actual tears sprung from his eyes, the overwhelming pleasure and emotions in his chest bringing him the most intense high he had ever felt. Just like that. 

Chanyeol followed him right after, crying out another, even louder and more desperate sounding, “I love you,” into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck as his hips slowed down. Until they came to a stop, and nothing but their ragged breathing could be heard. 

The younger waited for the sense of feeling to return to his limbs before he wrapped his entire body around Chanyeol like he was a koala, arms around his neck and legs around his hips, one heel having come off in the heat of the moment.

He squeezed the life out of him, feeling how Chanyeol was trembling in his hold, and as the man fell over onto his side, Baekhyun moved right along with him. 

It weren’t just his eyes that were wet with tears, no, Baekhyun could hear the soft sobs that shook Chanyeol’s entire frame, and when he realised what they were he let go enough to be able to look at his boyfriend’s wrecked face and kiss him.

A reassuring kiss, a tender kiss, to show him everything was okay, that they were both just trying to land, and only when Chanyeol returned his affection did he stop worrying about it. 

When the kiss broke, Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh in relief, smiling at his boyfriend as he created the tiniest bit of space between their bodies, needing to gauge his reaction more than needing the body heat. 

“Did you just-” he started, kicking off his other heel so he could cuddle up to Chanyeol a little easier, “tell me that you love me, and,” he moved his arms until one of them was curled around his boyfriend’s waist, relaxed, “did we really both cry about it?” 

Chanyeol snorted, hiding his face as if now he was getting shy, when he had had his dick up Baekhyun’s ass only minutes before. Fucking hell, they were so comical. “I guess we did, yeah.” 

Back were the soft touches, the tracing of fingertips across skin, of toes pressing together, and silence fell over them as they grounded each other in that moment. It was a moment that didn’t require words, yet Baekhyun wanted to use a few more.

“Yeol?” he began, demanding his boyfriend’s attention, and when he received a soft, half-dozed-off hum, he added, “it’s not that I don’t want to return your words, I do, but I kind of want to wait until you’ve fucked me hard and rough, preferably somewhere other than a bed, like maybe in the shower tomorrow morning, or on the kitchen counter, whatever floats your boat.”

Chanyeol snorted, one eye opening so he could look at Baekhyun as he smiled, and rather than find any arguments or telling him that he didn’t have to return his words, mister Park only pressed a single kiss to his mouth and told him, “okay.” 

And that was that. Or, well, almost then.

“Oh, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun spoke again, now making both of his boyfriend’s eyes open, and he was sure his eyes spoke louder than his heart could in that moment, because twisted in his words was the same kind of love Chanyeol had made him feel with his body tonight, “happy birthday, my love.”


End file.
